Una familia para mí
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: Estaba solo. Antes. Pero ahora los tenía a ellos, a ésta familia que ahora lo cuidaba, y lo apreciaba. Y que lo querían como si en verdad fuera su hijo, y que lo ayudarían con esta... ...Con esta maldición.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Esta historia salió de mi imaginación. Los personajes son puramente de J.K Rowling. Y uno que otro un invento mío.**

Prólogo

_Estaba solo, completamente solo. Mis padres me dejaron para así largarse a otro país, y ser libres de tener un hijo como yo. Un extraño. _

_Yo los apreciaba pero, creo que ellos a mi no, porque solo sonreían cuando tenían que hacerlo, como en fiestas, reuniones, etc. _

_Silia, la que me cuidó. La que se hizo pasar por mi madre. La que me adoptó. Me dejó aquí, en este lugar todo lastimado. No se porque me hizo esto, yo siempre los respeté y ahora me lastiman ellos mismos. _

_Quiero una familia. Una verdadera, no una que se hace pasar por una. _

_Como ellos._

_Sé que soy extraño. Puedo leer los pensamientos de los demás, puedo incendiar un objeto y puedo hacer flotar las cosas. Se que soy raro, pero no deberían de hacerme esto. Yo nunca los lastimé. _

_Nunca._

_Y ahora estoy en esta habitación. Con paredes blancas y una cama con amarraduras. Ya no puedo ni llorar, al recordarlos. Ahora solo los odio. _

_6 años en adopción y 8 años con ellos y mirenme. Estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico, todo por ser extraño. ¿Es que nadie es igual a mi? ¿Nadie?_

_Odio suspirar. Supongo que ya es normal, casí como una costumbre. Una muy maldita costumbre._

-Hey, tienes visita.

_¿Visitas? ¿Yo? Nunca he tenido una._

-Levantate.

_Creo que ya me llegó la curiosidad. Me levantó de mi cama y salgo por la puerta, camino los pasillos, doblo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, otra vez a la derecha y ahí está la sala de visitas. _

_Un viejo está ahí. Tiene una enorme barba blanca._

-Gracias caballero, ya puede regresar a su trabajo.

-¿No quiere que me quede, señor?

-No, así estoy bien. Gracias.

_Thomas-el guardia- se va y nos deja solos. Por una extraña razón, su postura me transmite confianza._

-Sientese, porfavor.- Y eso hago.- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledor. ¿Como te llamas?- me pregunta.

_¿Debo responder?_

_No._

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-_ vuelve a preguntar. No._

-¿Como te sientes?- _con ganas de salir e irme de este asqueroso y putrefacto lugar._

-¿No te haz preguntado una cosa?-_ Muchas. Todos lo hacemos. Ya estoy a punto de explotar, y no quiero lastimar a nadie._

-Como, ¿que día es hoy?-_ Nunca me lo pregunto._

-¿Comeré algo?- _Nunca_

-¿Hay alguien igual a mi en este mundo?-_ ¿Que?_

-¿Que?- pregunté.

Me miró con sus ojos. Y sonrió.-_ Entonces, te lo haz preguntado, ¿no es cierto?_

_Diablos._ -Si.

-¿Quieres una respuesta?

-Si- contesté sin dudar. _Necesito una respuesta._

-Entonces, te la daré.- dijo seguro- Si, los hay.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido. _Entonces no era el único, no era un mostruo_. -¿Donde están?-debía preguntar.-¿Estan aquí?

-No en este mundo. Sino en otro.

-¿En cual?-pregunté desesperado.

-En el de los magos.-me constestó. Aún sonriendo.

_Magos. Magos. Magos._

-¿Magos?, ¿soy un mago?

Solo asintió.

-Y vendrás conmigo. Para así llevarte.

_Eso no podía ser cierto, pero ¿y si lo era?_

-Iremos juntos, ¿te parece?

_Mi mente me dice que lo piense, y lo estoy haciendo. Hasta escucho mis tuercas moverse por mis profundos pensamientos, diablos, ¿que debería de hacer? Mi mente dice No, pero mi corazón está latiendo desesperado. Mi corazón se escuha más que mis tuercas. Estos lastidos me dicen que debo ir, debo hacerlo, Mi lugar es allá. No acá. No en este mundo en el cual no pertenezco._

-Si, si quiero ir.

-Bien, dime tu nombre.

.

.

.

-Ciel Jordan

.

.

**. ¡Y hasta aquí! Debí decir que se me vino a la mente muy rápido, en el colegio. Diganme, ¿estuvo mal o bien? **

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. ¿Les gustó el nombre? Sino, quisiera sugerencias para esto. Podría cambiarlo si quieren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

Este mundo era extraño. Todos usaban ropas extrañas. Usaban como una capa encima, a veces negras, rojas, amarillas, doradas, verdes... de todos los colores. Era sorprendente.

Dumbledor me llevó a un colegio. Hogwarts, dijo él. Era un castillo, enorme y acogedor.

Mis ojos grises miraron hacia todos lados, los pasillos, salones, ¡la biblioteca! jamás había visto algo igual. Todo era diferente para mi, desconocido.

-¿Esto es extraño para ti?-me preguntó Dumbledor.

Lo miré.- Si, muy extraño.

-Ciel, Jordan, ¿como quisieras que te llamara?

-Como más le guste.

-Ciel, un nombre muy extraño según yo.

-Albus es un nombre muy extraño para mí. Jamás lo había escuchado.

Caminamos hacia su despacho y me explicó casi todo de ese mundo. Era maravilloso. Nadie me vería como a una persona rara. ¡Todos eran iguales a mi!

Estuvimos dentro por más de 5 horas. Luego llamó a un profesor, llamado Severus.

-¿Me habló, profesor?- preguntó el hombre. Estaba vestido de negro y arrastraba las palabras cuando hablaba.

-Si Severus. Te presento a Ciel Jordan.- miré al buitre a los ojos y el caminó hacia mí, con pasos pausados.

-Veo que tiene una magia poderosa. Se siente.

-Lo es Severus, al parecer es fuerte. Y aún no entiendo por que no lo encontramos antes.

-¿Alguna protección, tal vez?-preguntó.

-Aún no lo se Severus.

Éste hizo una mueca nada agradable.

-Pero hay algo dentro de él que es peligroso. Debemos mandarlo con álguien que le cuide.

_Bien, o se les habia olvidado que yo estaba en la habitación, ó lo hacían apropósito._

-¿Cuidarme? yo puedo hacerlo solo, muchas gracias.-contesté de mala manera.

-Cuide esa boca, señor.- me dijo el buitre._ ¿Quien se cree que es?_

-Nadie me calla, y menos un buitre como usted. ¿Quedo claro?-_rayos, me estoy enojando._

-Guarde silencio.

_Debería de tranquilizarme, ya se que sucede cuando me altero._

_Respira_

_Respira_

_-_Deberían de calmarse. Esto no es una pelea, buscamos lo mejor para ti Ciel.

_Diablos_

-Tal vez lo mejor para mí no es una familia.-repliqué.

-O tal vez lo sea. Debes de saber que tu solo no puedes llegar a controlarte, debes de tener ayuda de gente que sabe manejarlo.

-Usted podría hacerlo. Podría ayudarme, ¡¿Por qué no quiere?!

-Calmese, el problema es que yo no puedo hacer nada, estoy viejo. -me explicó de manera lenta.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer en el asiento en frente del escritorio del director. Esto era lo que no quería, otra familia que me odiara por algo desconocido para mí.

-Nadie te va a odiar Ciel, todos somos iguales a tí. -me dijo con una sonrisa. _¿que acaso me había leido la mente?_

No tenía remedio, tal vez esa familia de la que decía no fuera tan mala, y me quisieran como a un hijo. Tal y como yo quiero que me vean. Bien. Suspiro. Y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Me promete que estas personas serán diferentes?

Me miró y me contestó.- Si, lo prometo.

Voltee mi mirada hacia el buitre y este nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos.-El profesor Snape le dirá donde está esa familia. Severus.- dijo Dumbledor mirandolo a él.

-Profesor, si usted piensa que iré allá, está equivocado.

-Severus, ve por ellos.

Con una mueca, se fue ondeando su capa negra hacia la puerta del despacho del director. Dejandonos solos otra vez.- ¿Por quién va, profesor?-pregunté

-Va por los Malfoy

-¿Los Malfoy? ¿Quienes son ellos?

-Son una familia que te ayudará en lo que sea. Ellos te acogeran. Ya tienen un hijo de cinco meses, pero se que ellos te adoptarán.

- ¿Usted cree eso?

-No lo creo, lo afirmo.

Se escuchó un plop atrás de mí y giré la cabeza. Miré al buitre y a un hombre rubio, alto y pálido. Diablos.

-Profesor. ¿Necesita algo?-pregunto el hombre

-Draco, mirate ya eres todo un hombre. ¿Como está Scorpius?- preguntó parandose de su asiento.

-Bien, profesor.-dijo acercandose a Dumbledor.-Se enfermó hace unos días pero ya está mejor.-le estrechó la mano y luego me miró a mi.

-Oh vaya, no sabía que tenía visitas.

-Draco, te presento a Ciel Jordan.

-¿Ciel Jordan? raro nombre. ¿Y por que está aquí? ¿Hizo algo?

-No, viene del mundo muggle y su magia es fuerte.

-Se puede notar.

-Y quiero que alguien le enseñe lo importante de la magia, y he decido que sea tu familia, Draco.-dijo

-¿La mía? Primero tengo que hablarlo con mi esposa.

-Lose Draco, pero sé que ella aceptará. Así es ella.

-De eso no lo dude. Bueno, me lo llevaré ahora, si no le importa.

-Claro, pueden retirarse.

El hombre llamado, ¿Draco? me miró de una manera como diciendo levantate, su poder de expresar lo que quería con una mirada era sorprendente. Me levanté y me despedí del profesor Dumbledor con un asentimiento de cabeza. Vi al buitre y solo rodé los ojos hacia otro lado.

Con otro Plop llegamos a un lugar, una mansión enorme debería decir.

-Llegamos, ¿sentiste algo al desaparecerte?

_¿Desaparecer?_

-No, no sentí nada raro.

-Bien- siguió caminando. Atravesamos los jardines y llegamos a una puerta grande de metal. Tocó dos veces y en unos segundos, se abrió la gran puerta para dar paso a una cosa rara como un ¿duende?... algo así. Era pequeño y estaba vestido de una manera graciosa.

-Ha llegado señor Malfoy, y con un huesped.

-Rody, ve alistando una habitación cerca de la de nosostros. ¿Donde esta...?

-La ama está en la recamara amo. Ahorita cumplire su mando.-y desapareció.

Supongo que se dió cuenta Draco que estaba sorprendido porque me empezó a explicar sobre quien era, que era y que hacía esa cosa rara.

-Es un elfo, se llama Rody. Trabaja aquí y hace las tareas del hogar. Encontrarás a muchos más en esta mansión y en cualquier otra.

_Sorprendente_

Caminamos hasta las escaleras de madera y subimos con pasos no tan rápidos, ni tan lentos. Llegamos a una recámara y la abrió despacio, para así encontrarme a una mujer con un bebé en brazos.-Preiosa, ya he llegado.- se anunció Draco.

Ella lo miró y sonrió de una manera dulce.- Que bueno que hayas llegado, fue rápido. ¿Para que te quería?

-Para mandarnos a una personita que sé que amarás.

-¿A quién?-preguntó.

Salí de detrás de la puerta y me puse enfrente de ella. Me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Wow, ¿y tu eres?

-Soy Ciel Jordan

-Oh, bueno. ¿soy yo o lo que me trataste de decir Draco es que él se quedará con nocosotros?

-Eres lista.-contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno.- caminó hacía una cuna que estaba al lado de una cama matrimonial, y dejó al bebé dentro._-_ Me da gusto conocerte, al parecer seremos tus ¿tutores?

-Padres, seremos sus padres-comunicó Draco.

-Ah, pues entonces tu serás mi hijo mayor. ¿Te parece?-pregunto de una manera dulce y con un mirada igual.

-Bien. De una vez digo que tengo 14 años. Pronto cumpliré 15. El 16 de Octubre.-dije.

-Bien Draco, al parecer tiene un caracter igual al tuyo.-contestó sonriendo.

-Ya lo noté. -dijo él.- Me agrada.

-¿Me podrían decir sus nombres? Será extraño vivir con personas en el cual ni siquiera se sus nombres.

Me miraron y contestaron.- Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tengo 26 años.-me dijo.-Y yo soy Hermione Jean Malfoy, antes Granger. Tengo 25 años. Y el bebé que viste antes, es Scorpius Hipheryon Malfoy-Granger.

Los miré y luego sonreí de medio lado.

-Bueno, entonces ahora seré Ciel Jordan Malfoy-Granger.

.

.

.

-¿Verdad?

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí. Gracias por leer y comentar. Reviews.**

**¿No se por qué, pero ésta historia me viene rápido. Realmente espero que siga así.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No puedo dormir. Ya lleva treinta minutos desde que ignoré todo ruido e intenté dormir, pero no puedo ignorar esos gritos, esos llantos, esos susurros..._

_¿Que puedo hacer?, ya estoy acostumbrado pero, no se por que ahora, justamente ahora tenía que pasarme esto. ¿Y si sólo necesito aire?_

_Bien, hagamoslo._

_Con un suspiro me levanto y salgo de la recámara, con unas simples pantuflas de dragón... lo se, es gracioso cuando un adolescente de 14 años tiene unas hermosas pantuflas de dragones bebé. Pero necesitaba algo con que caminar en casa. Justamente mañana Draco y Hermione me llevarán de compras._

_Ya lo necesitaba. _

_Pero, ¿en que estabamos? Oh claro, aire._

_Ya estoy bajando las escaleras y sólo un poco más, un poco más y... maldita sea... falta, falta y ya. Lo logré, salí._

_Este día está fresco, no hay calor ni nada parecido._

_Pero aun con esto, no puedo tranquilizarme, esas voces, esos susurros... no me dejan._

-¿Que haces afuera?

_¿Draco?_

-¿No crees que a estas horas no deberias estar aqui afuera?

-Lo se, pero no podía dormir. Y más con esos susurros.-murmuró

-¿Que?-preguntó mirandome

-Nada-contesté

-Desde el primero momento en que te ví supe que algo no estaba bien, tu tienes algo dentro de tí que no te deja vivir de una manera plena. Lo se porque yo estaba igual.

-¿Y que hiciste?-pregunté

-Yo no fui, fue Hermione. Ella me mostró caminos diferentes, me mostró una manera de olvidar todo y seguir adelante.

-Se que son recuerdos, pero no se de que.

-Tienes que descubrir primero que es lo que sucede, que es lo que te atormenta. Y no estas solo, no ahora.- me dijo

Miré hacia los jardines y sonreí, primero tenía que ver que era lo que me molestaba, que sucedía conmigo. Y los tenía a ellos, ya no estaría amarrado a una cama. Jamás.

- Será mejor que entremos, y durmamos un poco. Tu no haz dormido nada y yo, tampoco. -Giro sobre sus talones y abrió la enorme puerta de la mansión. Con la mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo de pijama, entró a esta y dejo la puerta abierta, para mi.

_Con un suspiro, seguí sus pasos y me adentré a mi nuevo hogar, para así dormir un poco, al menos._

...

-¿Que tal estos pantalones?

-Hermione, son rojos. No. Mejor estos.

-No, son verdes.

-Hermione, mi hijo no usará pantalones rojos

-Y el mío verdes, así que no.

-¿Por que no mejor negros?-pregunté

-¿Quiere negros cielo?-me preguntó Hermione con Scorp en brazos.

-Pues así no usaré ni rojo, ni verde y estaran contentos.

-Buena idea Ciel, ahora busquemos tus túnicas. Ya tenemos todo comprado, menos eso.

-¿Túnicas? ¿para que?

-Pues para que vayas a Hogwarts, ¿para que más?

_¿Iría al colegio? bueno, al menos ya habia recorrido los pasillos._

-Y una escoba.

-¿Escoba? No, jamás.-refutó Hermione

-¿Por que no? le gustará el quidditch- rebatió Draco

-¿Y si no?

-Pues se la damos a Scorpius

-¡Nunca! es un bebé, es mi bebé.

-Y el mío.

-Ash, comprala y ya, pero también libros, muchos libros para que estudie y no repruebe como Harry y Ron

-Tus amigos no resolvían ni una suma. Son tan patéticos como...

-No son patéticos Draco, sólo no estudiaban.

-Bueno, bueno, eso ya acabó y ahora tenemos que buscar las túnicas para Ciel.

-¿Quien te puso ese nombre?- me preguntó con una mirada interrogativa

-No lo se, supongo que los del orfanato. Me dijeron que cuando llegué, no sabían mi nombre.

-¿Te gusta esa nombre?

-Creo que es indiferente para mí.

-Podriamos cambiartelo, si eso quieres.- comunicó Draco.

-¿Otro nombre? ¿como cual?

-Draco

-James

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Con miradas asesinas, se miraron y salieron del local, dejandome atras.

Los seguí, y solo veía como ellos caminaban y llevaban la discusion de mi nombre. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría no...

-Ya llegamos, entra para que te tomen las medidas

_¿Tan rápido? ¿medidas? _

_Mire hacia el letrero. Madame Malkin´s_

-Ciel

Quite la vista del letrero y miré a Draco, me miraba diciendome entra ya. Y entré.

Hermione estaba hablando con una persona y Draco se adelanto junto a ella, agarrando a Scorpius de los brazos de ella, dejandome paso de ver a mi alrededor. Wow, tantas túnicas de colores, ya veo de donde sacan los demas esas cosas.

-El es Ciel, queremos que le hagas veinte túnicas negras, Diez verdes y diez rojas. Nada de otro color, ¿esta claro?

-Si señor Malfoy. De eso yo me encargo.

-Gracias, ahora la dejamos trabajar. Ciel, te esperamos afuera.-me dijo Hermione.

Yo asentí

Me la pase abriendo brazos, poniendome recto, girando cabeza de un lado a otro por más de quince minutos. ¿Por que se tardaba tanto? Me hablaba de cosas como que sería genial que quedará el Gryffindor y no en Slytherin, que estar en Hogwarts era de lo mejor, y que como era Malfoy, debía ir bien vestido.

Gracias a Dios, acabó todo.

-¿Como te fue? ¿Te habló sobre que era malo estar en Slytherin?- me preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y muchas cosas más.

-Divertido. Esperanos aquí con Scorpius-dijo entregandome a mi... hermanito.- vendremos en unos minutos. Puedes pasear por aquí, pero no te vayas lejos.

-Y ten esto. -dijo Hermione, dandome ¿oro?-por si quieren comprar algo. Ahorita venimos, cuida a tu hermanito.-se alejó y se agarró de la mano de Draco.

-Claro. Yo lo cuido.-murmuré y miré a Scorp.-¿Y tu que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres algo?

-Me miró y sólo sonrió. -¿Quieres algo?-volví a pronunciar, y solo hizo ruidos raros y se llevó el puño a la boca- Scorp, no hagas eso.-dije quitandosela y limpiandola con la túnica, total no era mía.

Busqué un puesto de comida o algo así, tenía hambre. Caminé y sólo vi un lugar parecido a una cafetería. Entré con Scorp y me senté en una mesa cerca de la entrada. Una mujer nos miró y se acercó.

-¿Que quieres cariño?

-Algo para tomar, y algo dulce para él.

-¿Es su hijo?

_Santa madre de Dios, ¡¿Como puede decir eso?!_

-No, es mi hermano.

-Oh claro, es muy chico para tener hijos.

-No, ¿usted cree?-contesté sarcasticamente.

Ella sólo se fue y nos dejó solos. Jugué un rato con él y llegó la mujer con una cosa amarilla y una pequeña cajita de dulces-creo yo- tomé la bebida y sabía bien. Me lo tomé muy rápido mientras que Scorp intentaba agarrar un dulce y comerselo.

Y como no podía, ¿quien le ayudo?

Yo

Y ahí se imaginan, yo dandole dulces a un bebé, o más bien, a mi hermano.

Nos la pasamos como diez minutos en ese lugar y cuando pensé que era hora de irnos, deje dinero y me fuí.

...

Al pasar por un aparador, me miré y debo decir que era un desastre. Mi pelo estaba largo y mi cara se veia como la de un anciano. ¡Y apenas tengo catorce años!

Tengo que arreglarme. Urgentemente.

...

Al llegar a la masión tuve que ir con Draco y decirle mi gran problemas

-Soy un desastre

-Define desastre- pregunto mirandome con su rostro serio

-Mírame, mi pelo, mi rostro... soy un asco.

-Eso ya lo sabía.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-¡Pero por supuesto! mi hijo no debe parecer un méndigo.

Me llevó al baño de abajo y como en dos horas, no salimos de allí. Me cortó el pelo, no se como rayos me arregló la cara y todo yo, olía a menta. Igual a él.

-Ya tengo tu nombre-me comunicó limpiandose las manos con una toalla.

-¿Y cual es?- pregunté mirandome en el espejo. No es por presumir pero me veo como un dios.

-Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy- Granger. ¿Digno nombre de un Malfoy?

-Digno nombre. Pero supongo que haremos papeleos y todas esas tonterías ¿no es cierto?

-Si, pero tendrás nuestro apellido y serás por completo un Malfoy-Granger.

-Eso me hace feliz, por ahora.

-Eso es lo que importa.

-SANTA MADRE DE LOS DIOSES-los dos buscamos la voz y era Hermione viendome con una cara de sorpresa- ¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?

-Está aquí mismo, solo que con una cara arreglada y bien peinado.-comentó Draco

-Te ves guapísimo, mi bebé es un chico guapo.-se acercó a mí y me abrazó

-No soy tu bebé, Hermione. Draco, ayuda.-dije casi muriendome de asfixia.

-Dejalo Hermione, lo vas a matar- le habló con cariño y con un tono burlesco.

-Lo siento, es que te ves como todo un Malfoy-Granger.

-Todos lo sabemos. Y mañana a arreglar papeles.

Todos nos miramos y con suspiro, subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Otro día se avecinaba y sería un día muy muy problematico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Como verán tarde en actualizar, pero juro que no fue mi culpa, tuve examenes y trabajos de todo tipo, ya sabrán como estoy ahora, con cansancio, pero aqui estoy y les traje este nuevo capitulo de Ciel, o mas bien, Adrien. Me decidí a este nombre cuando vi la pelicula "el pianista" y vi el nombre del actor. Adrien Brody (amo a este hombre). También le puse otros dos nombres de constelaciones (Ophiuchus y Serpens) me gustaron estos nombres para él. Y si quieren saber su apariencia después de la recortada de pelo, pues miren la foto donde está el summary y ya me comunicarán que tal se ve. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Dejen Reviews**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Una familia para mí**

_._

_._

_._

_¡Esto ya era el colmo! Hemos estado en el ministerio por más de seis horas y no hemos pasado. _

_Esto me tiene mal, y no podré controlarme. Y luego esas malditas voces, no me dejan en ningun momento. _

-Siguiente

_-_Claro, siguiente. Voy a hacer explotar este lugar y me va a valer que aquí trabaje tu estúpido amigo Weasley, Hermione.-murmuró enojado Draco, mirando a la secretaria.

-Draco, no digas tonterías.

-Es la verdad, hasta Adrien está con cara de voy a matar a quien se me cruce en el camino. Y yo no estoy diferente.

-Sólo unos minutos y ya, cálmate.

_No escuches Adrien, piensa en comida, eso luego ayuda... no, no ayuda. Vamos vamos. ¿Como puede haber tanata gente en este espacio?... tengo que calmarme._

_Calma Adrien_

_Calma_

_Calma_

_-_Siguiente

Ignórala, sólo ignórala.

-¿minutos y ya? _-¿que nunca te callas?- _Hermione, hemos estado por más de cinco horas aquí y ya estoy desesperado, voy a matar a esa secretaria en cualquier momento porque esa puta voz gangosa me pone en modo de explosión, osea que si exploto la mataré hasta que desaparesca de la faz de la tierra. Y también a todos dentro de éste maldito lugar, ¿por que? porque no se callan, hacen ruidos raros y hasta apestan y yo soy sensible de nariz así que o se alejan de mí o los mato a la manera muggle, a golpes.-contesté

Me miraron de manera altanera, y yo, jamás dejararía que esas personas me vieran así. Jamás.

-Adrien, no te pongas así. Hasta diría que eres el hijo de Draco.

-Es mi hijo Hermione.

-Lo es, pero no de nuestra sangre.

_Calla_

_Calla_

_-Sabes lo que quieres_

_No, no se._

_-Lo sabes_

_No_

_-Mátalos_

-Dejame en paz- murmuré

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada Hermione.

-Siguiente

_No_

_-Hazlo_

-Hermione, necesito aire. Saldré por unos minutos.

Ella me miró. Me estaba analizando.

-Esta bien, pero no te pases de diez minutos.

-Si, Hermione.

_Sal de aqui_

_Sal de aqui_

Corro por los pasillos, intentando no empujar a la gente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito alejarme, necesito hacerlo.

-Hey tú. Ven acá.

_Diablos_

Volteo a mirar quien es la persona que me habla y es un hombre gordo.

-¿Qué quiere?

Se acerca a mí.

_No lo haga._

_-_No se permiten chiquillos en este piso.

_Que no sea idiota_

-¿Donde dice que no se permiten chiquillos?

_Calmate_

-No lo dice en ningún lado, chiquillo.

-Entonces si puedo estar aquí, señor.-_sonríe, sonríe._

-No, si yo digo que no puedes, no puedes, así que largo mocoso.

_Mocoso_

_-Mátalo_

_Vete a la mierda_

_-Mátalo_

_-_Lo siento, tengo que llenar unos papeles.

Hizo una risa gangosa y caminó más hacia mi.

-¿Que clase de papeles?-preguntó mirandome con su puta sonrisa.

-Papeles que no le interesan.-contesté altaneramente.

_Se puso serio. Bien Adrien, ¡que buen autocontrol tienes!_

-Nadie me habla así.

_Autocontrol_

-¿Oiste?-me pregunto acercando su cara a mi rostro. Sus dientes son amarillos, y su aliento apesta a podrido.

_Santo diablo, mátame._

-Mi hijo puede hablarle como quiera a quien quiera.- escuche decir. El gordo giró y miró a Draco, lo siento, a mi padre.- Ah, Draco Malfoy. Veo de donde sacó esa arrogancia, pero ¿no crees que es muy grande como para ser su hijo?

-Es mi hijo y punto, ahora si me lo permite, necesitamos llenar unos papeles y mi esposa está esperando. Buenas tardes.- me agarró de los hombros y me llevó lejos de el otro.

-Nunca dejes que nadie te hable así, ¿está claro?

-Si, Draco. _Padre_

Al llegar, Hermione se acercó y me tomó de la mano, nos llevó dentro de una oficina y en frente de el escritorio-que estaba frente a la puerta- estaba un hombre de no más de 30 años.

-Hasta que estas libre Potter, ya iba a hacer explotar éste lugar-comentó Draco, saludando a ¿Potter?

-Estoy ocupado Malfoy, deberías ir a trabajar.

-Iré a la empresa después. Hoy vengo a llenar los papeles de Adrien.-contestó mirandome de reojo

-Oh, tu eres Adrien. Hermione me contó mucho de tí-habló el hombre parandose de su asiento y estrechandome la mano.-Soy Harry Potter.

-Ah si, yo soy Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy, mucho gusto.-contesté sonriendo. No se ve como un patán.

-Vya nombre, te lo puso Draco ¿no es así?

-Calla Potter, ese nombre muestra respeto, igual que mi Scorpius Hypherion

Los dos se pusieron a reír y miré a Hermione, ella estaba sonriendo.

-Me da gusto de verlos hablarse así, pero quiero que sigamos con los papeles si no es mucha molestia-hablé.

Todos me miraron y sonrieron. Estuvimos firmando, poniendo huellas, leyendo papeles, etc. Fue un desorden, pero valió la pena porque al final ya era un Malfoy.

_Un Malfoy_

.

.

.

.

.

**Listo, capítulo nuevo. Espero seguir así y que no me pongan a hacer muchos trabajos. Se pasan esos profesores, pero por ahora todo va bien. **

**Gracias a todos por leer mi Fic y haré lo posible por seguir los otros, problemas de imaginación, pero ya me llegó la inspiracion de "Dos corazones sin miedo a luchar" y de "Accidentaly in Love" ya está llegando. Sólo necesito tiempo.**

**Se que está muy corto, pero ya el próximo será más largo porque ya empezarán los problemas de Adrien. **

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Una familia para mí**

_._

_._

_._

-Scorpius, deja eso

El bebé me miró de manera interrogativa. Ya llevaba cuidandolo desde la mañana y ya era noche, todavía no llegaban nustros padres. Mañana partiría a Hogwarts y ellos aquí, dejandome solo...con Scorpius.

No me molesta tener un hermano menor, pero luego me saca de quicio. No deja de moverse, y siempre se mete algo a la boca, tenía que dejarlo en la cuna y sacarle lo que tuviera dentro de ella para que no entrara nada en su pequeña boca.

-Mírate, eres un desastre. Tendremos que bañarte, pero yo no.

Salí de la habitación del bebé y fuí a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, sólo había desayunado.

-Comida, comida- tarareo abriendo el refrigerador. ¿donde estaban los elfos? Ah claro.

Día libre.

-¿Y si hago un simple sandwich?-me pregunté-Son buenos, y son fáciles de hacer. Haré un sandwich, iré a la sala de música y tocaré el piano.-dije animado. Todavía recuerdo como Draco se dió cuenta de su facinación con la música.

_Flashback_

_Todo un día en el mundo muggle. Hermione había dicho que quería comprar una cama para mí y mandarla a la casa de Francia, yo los acompañé y pasamos por tantas tiendas en donde las camas eran un asco._

_Al final llegamos a una en donde escogí una cama matrimonial, de madera negra. Hermione me dijo que tenía los mismo gustos que Draco y que parecía su hijo._

_Fué inevitable que me saliera una sonrisa._

_Al terminar de encargar la cama, mi madre dijo que fuera y viera lo que llamara mi atención. Caminé por cada lugar para encontrar algo interesante y miré el piano._

_De color negro y de cola, era enorme y tenía una belleza espectacular._

_Me acerqué y lo rocé con mis dedos, sintiendo un escalofrío al hacerlo. _

_Hace mucho que no tocaba uno, hace mucho que no rozaba uno, hace mucho.. que no apreciaba uno._

_Toqué una tecla, y esta al sonar me lleno de alegría._

_-Adrien_

_Brinqué del susto._

_-Calma Adrien, no era para asustarte.-soltó una risa burlona.-Hermione está viendo un escritorio que convinaría con tu cuarto, está emocionada con esto._

_-Lo se. Busqué algo que me llamara la atención y no encontré nada más que ésto.- dije mirando al piano_

_-Es enorme. ¿Seguro lo quieres?-me preguntó_

_-Si, hace tiempo que no tocaba una nota. También tocaba el violín y un poco la guitarra, quiero aprender a tocar cello._

_-Hay que comprarlo entonces.-contestó sonriendo-Quiero que mi hijo sea perfecto en todo, o en casi todo. También le enseñaras a Scorp, quiero que los dos sean verdaderos Malfoy._

_-Lo seré. Me convertiré en buen Malfoy._

_Fin del Flashback_

Entré al cuarto. Para ser un cuarto de música, estaba muy oscura. Lo sé, todo lo que tengo es oscuro, mi ropa, mi cuarto, mis cosas eran de color negro. Menos y mi gran endredón blanco- mi madre dice que tengo que tener algo no oscuro.- dejemos eso de lado. Me acerqué al piano que estaba en medio de la sala y me senté en el banquillo, ahora estoy mirandolo con fasinación y respiro hondo.

Empiezo a tocar la pieza y me hundo en la tonada de las teclas.

Me recuerda mis tiempos felices con mi anterior familia. Pero sé que ya no tengo esos momentos con ellos, sino con mi nueva familia.

Los Malfoy

Sonrío y recuerdo como Hermione- mi madre- le pega a a Draco-mi padre- cuando éste dice algo malo de sus amigos, o dice algo burlesco sobre ellos.

Como Scorp me abraza fuerte cuando yo lo cargo, y como ríe cuando yo le sonrío.

Amo a esta familia, más que a mi vida, sé que jamás dejaré que les hagan daño.

...

-Draco, ya tomaste más de 6 tazas de café. No te daré más.-dijo mi madre enojada

-¿Por que? sólo es café Hermione

-El café es malo, y más cuando bebes demasiado, como ahora estas haciendo tú. Así que NO más café.- salió de la sala de estar, rezonando sus tacones en el piso.

Yo jugando con Scorp en el piso, los miré y sonreí. Nunca dejarían de pelearse.

-Tu madre es muy exagerada

-No, ella tiene razón. El cafe es malo si se toma mucho.- contesté mirandolo a los ojos con una sonria de medio lado.

-Eres igual a tu madre. Me caias bien antes de que aprendieras ese comportamiento.- contestó tomando su taza y llevandosela a la boca.

-Sabes bien que es malo, sólo que te gusta hacerle enojar-dije volviendo a jugar con Scorp- ¿Verdad Scorp? ¿A poco no tengo razon?-pregunte agarrando sus manitas y llevandomelas a la boca para darle besos, diablos, ese niño me hizo algo-¿verdad que tu hermano mayor tiene razón?

-Al parecer te encariñaste con Scorpius. Y si, me encanta hacerla enojar, se ve hermosa.

-Scorpius es mi hermano y si, lo hice. Siempre me anda buscando.

-Eso es cierto, si no eres tu, nadie lo puede cargar.-sonrió y se paró para llevar su taza a una bandeja de plata que estaba cerca de la cocina.-No acepta ya a nadie, que no seas tu.

-Lo se, ese es mi encanto.-contesté arrogante

-Las chicas te seguirán. Y scorpius se pondrá celoso cuando vea que le pondrás atención a las chicas y no a él. Así se puso cuando Hermione estaba conmigo.-comentó con una sonrisa.- Pero llegaste tú y ya no te suelta.

-Nadie se resiste a mí.

-Todo un Malfoy. Mañana te vas. Hermione llorará todo el día, así es ella.- dijo risueño.- Es hora de dormir.-se acercó a Scorp y me lo quitó de las manos. Él empezó a balbucear.-Scorpius, mañana se tiene que ir. Dejalo dormir.-dijo.

-Si quieres yo lo acuesto padre. No es problema para mí.-dije con desespero. Quería estar más tiempo con él.

-Sólo porque mañana te vas.-me lo entregó en los brazos mientras me levantaba del suelo- Tienes que lavarle los dientes, cambiarlo y acostarlo. ¿Entendido?-dijo mirandome a los ojos.

Gris con gris.

-Entendido.-caminé hacia la escalera y las subí, acomodandome a Scorp. Al llegar a su cuarto, abrí la puerta de madera y llevé a Scorp al pequeño baño.

Debo decir que ese niño era dificil de bañar, ¡se movía mucho!.

Ya bañado, lo vestí con un conjunto verde y lo llevé a su cuna. Al dejarlo ahí, pronuncié un buenas noches y me fuí hacia la puerta.

Escuché balbuceos. Miré atras y Scorp estaba parado en la cuna, viendome.

-Scorp, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.-dije acercandome. Me siguió mirando y alzó los brazos.- Scorp- olvidenlo, estoy perdido. Lo tomé en brazos y me lo llevé a mi cuarto. Lo quiero demasiado y me va a faltar tenerlo en Hogwarts.

-Vamos a dormir.- lo dejé en mi cama. Fuí al ropero, abrí las puertas y abrí un cajón que estaba del lado izquierdo. Saqué un pantalón de seda color negro. Me desvestí y sólo con el pantalón puesto me acosté, dejando a Scorp arriba de mí.

Él se durmió enseguida, y yo unos minutos después.

...

-¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Hermione, falta para que se vaya el tren y ya estamos en la estación ¿para que correr?-dijo exasperado mi padre

-Porque yo lo digo y punto-dijo malhumorada

Corrimos hasta llegar al andén y esperamos un buen rato ahí. Y yo, jugando con Scorpius.

Sólo vi como Hermione me paraba y me arraglaba la túnica, quitandome pelusas inexistentes de ésta. Mientras Draco agarraba a Scorp y lo mimaba.

-Mirate, irás a Hogwarts. Ay mi bebé.

-No soy un bebé madre. Soy un adolescente.-comenté mirandola con una sonrisa

-Para mi eres mi bebé. Te quiero, y no vayas a hacer tonterías.-me miró a los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

-Mamá, prometo portarme bien y ser un buen estudiante.-dije levantando la mano derecha. Ella empezó a llorar.- No llores.

-Prometeme que escribirás todos los días. Todos los días.

-Si, mamá. Juro eso también.- la abracé fuerte y le bese la mejilla.

-Yo también quiero una despedida.- deje de abrazar a mamá y miré a papá, el nos sonreía.- Los dos queremos una despedida, ¿verdad Scorp?

Camine hacia ellos y los abracé.- Los voy a extrañar, y sí, les mandaré cartas tdos los días.- Agarré a Scorp de sus manitas y las besé- Te portas bien Scorp, nada de hacerse el chistoso con los elfos.-dije mirandolo.

-¡Todos adentro!- escuche gritar

Los miré y agarré la maleta. Subí al tren y los despedí mientras otros hacían lo mismo.

-¡Te queremos Adrien!- gritó mi madre.-Nos vas a escribir todos los días.

-Yo reí y nadamás sentí tristeza por ver como ellos se perdían de mi vista. Pero sabía que ellos jamás me abandonarían, como yo con ellos.

Estuve en el compartimiento, leyendo un libro que me dió mi madre antes de salir de casa. Debo decir que estaba muy bien, hasta que alguien interrumpió mi lectura.

-Santo Merlín, amigo ¿podría esconderme aquí?- me preguntó un chico de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.-Quieren matarme.

-Claro, sientate.-dije mirándolo.- ¿quien te quiere matar?-pregunté

-MI.. mi hermana. Es dos años mayor que yo, pero no le gusta que le toquen sus libros y pues yo agarré uno sin su permiso.-dijo con miedo en su voz-Y mi hermano no quiere ayudarme, él es el mayor y tiene 14 años, ya casi 15.

-Ah, claro.- conetesté

-Pero que descortes soy. Mi nombre es Edwin Simon Barker, tengo once años, mucho gusto.-dijo sonriendome abiertamente y extendiendome la mano.

Yo como buen chico, estreché su mano y me presenté.- Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy, tengo 14 años, mucho gusto.

-¿Eres un Malfoy?-yo asentí- eso es sensacional.

-¿en serio?, no le encuentro algo fantástico.-comenté

-Los Malfoy son una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo el mundo mágico. Dice mi padre que ellos antes eran groseros con los magos de sangre muggle, o sangre sucia, pero todo cambió cuando Hermione Granger entró en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Ellos se llevaban mal pero al acabar la guerra mágica, ellos se dieron la oportunidad de hacerse amigos y uno meses después se formó el noviazgo. Dos años y se casaron.- contestó sin parar

-Al parecer sabes todo de mi familia.- dije con asombro

-No todo, pero me gusta su historia.

-¡¿Donde estas? no me gusta que te escondas niño!

Miramos hacia la puerta y él se acercó a mí. -No dejes que me haga daño. Me matará, sólo por un libro inútil.-dijo temblando

_Diablos_

Se abrió la puerta de un jalón y se asomó una cabeza roja. Nos miró y entró al compartimiento.- Aquí estabas, escondiendote de ella. Cobarde.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Es que da miedo Benjamin. Está loca.-contestó el niño.

-¡Aquí estabas!- giramos todos hacia la puerta y estaba una chica de cabello rojo, de ojos verdes y piel blanca.-Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estaba acompañado.- dijo con un sonrojo.

-Ah, esta bien.- dije mirandola a los ojos. Eran hermosos.-Soy Adrien, un placer.

-Yo soy Gabrielle Barker y él es nuestro hermano mayor, Benjamin Barker.-dijo tomandolo del brazo.

-Se hablar por mi solo, Gab.-dijo mirándola.- Estoy en la casa de Slytherin, y ella también. A este Ed se le seleccionará una casa hoy en la noche. Es su primer año.

-Yo soy nuevo.-dije

-Entonces a ti también te seleccionarán una casa hoy. Suerte.- agarró de la mano a su hermana y se la llevó. Ella se despidió con la mano.

-Ellos son mi familia.-escuché decir. Volteé y Ed miraba hacia la puerta.-Son un poco.. raros.

-No son raros- comenté mirandole-sólo se enojan por cosas sin sentido.-él rió y hablamos de cosas sin sentido. Le platiqué sobre mi familia y le dije que extrañaría a mi hermano. Le platiqué sobre que no era un Malfoy- Malfoy, porque no era de su sangre.

El me dijo que aunque no era de sangre.

Era mi familia.

Me sentí bien. Pero me entraron los nervio de en que casa quedaría.

_Putos nervios_

.

.

.

.

**Terminé. Espero que les guste y mandenme sus comentarios porfavor. Gracias.**

**Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Una familia para mí**

_._

_._

_._

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Ed nunca se me despegó. Parecía que estabamos pegados. Sus hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas y yo no sabía cual era cual, sólo tenían diferente color.

¡Mis nervios estaban a flote!

Hermione con ua sonrisa me había dicho que no le importaba en que casa quedara.

Sin embargo Draco, él me dejó claro que nada de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Y que si quedaba en Slytherin sería un Malfoy de verdad.

Odio que me digan esas cosas.

Así me preocupo más.

-¡Mira! el sombrero está ahí. ¿Donde quedaré?-se preguntaba Ed. Sus ojos parecían estrellas.

Decían nombres y nombres, y yo esperaba y esperaba a que dijeran el mío. Todos se dispersaban y se iban a sus mesas correspondientes, aplausos, gritos, de todo se escuchaba en el comedor.

-Edwin Barker-nombraron

Ed se puso nervioso y no quería soltarme el brazo, yo como buen amigo lo empuje hacia la silla que estaba frente a nosotros. Una profesora vieja nos veía y sonreía.

El subió y se sentó. La mujer puso el sombrero en su cabeza y sólo escuchaba como decía lo que era y lo que no, al final sólo dijo...

-¡Gryffindor!

Todos aplaudieron, y Ed se fué a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Yo esperé unos minutos más y cuando faltaban sólo dos personas, me llamaron.

-Adrien Malfoy-todo se quedo en silencio.

_¿Esto es bueno?_

Subí los escalones y me senté en el banquillo. Todos me miraban.

El sombrero empezó a hablar al ponerse en mi cabeza.

-Un Malfoy. Esto es dificil, tienes una mente blanca y oscura, sientes amor pero dentro tienes odio hacia alguien que tu mismo no sabes. Analizas. Eres valiente. Astuto. ¿Donde te pondré? Debemos pensarlo juntos. ¿tu que opinas? Joven Malfoy, dime...

-¿Oscuridad?

-Si, la tienes. Ya se donde te pondré.

-¿Donde?

-Oh te gustará, ahí estarás cómodo, lo se. Te pondré en..

¡Slytherin!

Todos aplaudieron y fuí a mi casa. Todos me saludaron, y ahí estaba Gabrielle junto con Benjamin, viendome con una sonrisa. Ella me sentó a su lado.

-Eres una serpiente como nosotros.- y me abrazó

_Apenas la conocí y ya me anda abrazando. Esto es raro._

_-_Si, eso es bueno.- dije soltandome- Mi padre estará feliz de saberlo.

Ahora todos disfruten el banquete.-gritó...¿Dumbledor?

_¿Desde cuando estuvo aqui?_

Todos comenzaron a comer al aparecer la cómida en la mesa.

Debo decir que me sorprendió eso.

-¿En serio eres un Mafoy?- me preguntó Benjamin.- Ellos están muy jovenes como para tener un hijo de 14 años.-dijo mirandome.

-Soy su hijo, pero no de sangre.- contesté- Soy adoptado.

Me miraron.

-Tienes suerte de tener una familia como ellos.-dijo el chico pelirrojo, agarrando una tarta.

-¡Ben!-gritó su hermana- No le hagas caso. Es sólo que..

-Es sólo que nuestra familia es una mierda. Es sólo eso.-dijo con desdén.-Ya no tengo hambre-alejó el plato y sacó un libro dentro de su túnica.

-Discúlpalo, es sólo que últimamente nuestra familia se está desmoronando.-dijo Gabrielle con una mirada triste.

-¿Últimamente?, Gab, se ha estado desmoronando desde que papá regresó de ese estúpido viaje. Ahora se la pasa hablando con esa mujer y se va cada vez que ella lo necesita, dejandonos a todos con mamá deshecha por el poco apoyo de ese idiota. Mamá está enferma y él esta como si nada, llendose con esa maldita.

_Esto me trae recuerdos._

-Dile a tu madre que lo deje.-comenté

-No podemos. Ella no trabaja.-contestó Gabrielle.-Si lo hiciera, sería más fácil.

Se quedaron en silencio

-Entonces no se que decirles.-dije.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que nos mandaron a nuestras salas comunes. Yo escogí habitación junto a Benjamin. Los demás chicos empezaron a idear una serie de planes para estallarle bombas de risa a los profesores.

_Patéticos_

Me acosté y al cerrar los ojos, me perdí en la oscuridad.

...

_Nadie será especial_

_Nadie te hará feliz._

_A nadie le importarás_

_Nadie te apreciará._

_A nadie amarás._

_Y nadie, te querrá_

...

Brinqué de la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Todos seguían dormidos.

Sin tener noción de sentido, bajé de mi cama y salí de la habitación, fuí a la sala común, salí de esta, caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo y cuando pisé la tierra, desperte por completo.

Mis ojos grises se abrieron. Todo el lugar era oscuro. El aire soplaba y soplaba, mola viendo la copa de los árboles, dando la sansación del frío. Frente a mí habia gente parada y mirando a una persona a mi lado.

Una mujer con un bebé.

_Un bebé_

-Esto ya es demasiado.-gritó la mujer

Los hombres se acercaron a ella y...

-Es muy temprano para salir.

Todo cambió. Se veía una niebla, y la luz del sol dandole a las paredes del castillo.

Giré a la voz que me llamaba.

Dumbledor.

-¿Que dijo profesor?

-Dije que es muy temprano para salir del castillo, Adrien.-contestó mirandome.-¿Estás bien?

Me quedé sin habla.

Lo que ví no fue una alucinación.

Yo sabía que no lo era.

-Si, es temprano.-me alejé hacia el castillo y me adentré a este para irme de ese lugar. Las masmorras eran frías y desoladas. Me empecé a sentir cansado. Mis pies ya no respondían y mis parpados amenzaban con cerrase y dejarme sin visión.

_Bastardo_

Aléjate de mí

Seguí caminado, pero ya no pude avanzar más de un metro.

-_Adrien_.- escuché gritar

Caí al suelo, y al hacerlo, miré una sombra viniendo hacia a mí.

Cambiaba.

Primero fué un hombre de negro.

Y al llegar a mi, sólo ví unos ojos verdes, y un cabello largo y rojo.

Entonces...

Ya no vi nada.

...

_-¡CHRISTOPHER!_

_¡CHRISTOPHER!_

_!Adrien!_

Abrí los ojos.

Y otros verdes me miraban a mí.

-¡Santo Merlín! pensé que jamás despertarías. Me tenías preocupada, Adrien.

-Gabrielle-murmuré.

Me abrazó.- No hagas eso otra vez. No sabes como me sentí cuando te vi caer en el pasillo, me puse como loca y llamé a los profesores para que te llevaran a la enfermería. Benjamin está en clases para pasarte todos los apuntes y Ed estuvo preguntandome desde la mañana como estabas y por que te desmayaste y yo, yo no dabía como contestarle porque no sabía que tenías. La Sra Pomfrey me dijo que te reviso y que no tenías nada, eso me puso más histérica, y y yo me sentía un estorbo porque no sabía que hacer para ayudarte y no se me ocurre nada para saber que te sucedió Adrien.

-Gabrielle, estoy bien-dije

-No, no lo estas. Se que tienes algo porque nadie se desmaya así sin ninguna explicación.

-Calma. Gracias por traerme a la enfermería y preocuparte. Ahora es mejor que te vayas a tus clases.

-Ya acabó el día. Estuviste aquí desde la mañana.- me dijo mirandome con ojos tristes.

Desperdicié mi primer día de clases, dentro de una enfermería.

Genial

Simplemente genial. Que se note es sarcasmo.

-Ahora todos están en el gran comedor. Y le envié una carta a tus padres, diciendoles lo ocurrido. Tu padre dijo que vendrá mañana junto a tu familia para ver como estas. En la carta se notaba muy desesperado por ver el por que de lo ocurrido.

-Gracias por hacerlo.- me senté en la cama y todo me dió vueltas, casi caigo de bruces sino fuera por Gabrielle.

-Te caerás. Debes ser cuidadoso niño tonto.-me dijo con enojo.-Estás debil.

-No estoy debil.-me volví a parar y ahora si no me llegó el mareo, pero mi cabeza casi explota.-Estoy bien es sólo que... no es nada- suspiré.

Ella me miró.

-Eres un tonto.-pasó sus manos en mi brazo y me tiró a la cama.

Con fuerza

_Dejandome como un tonto_

_Débil_

_Tonto_

_Débil_

Sacudí la cabeza y la miré. Ella me sonreía.

Giramos la cabeza al escuchar las puertas abrirse y darle paso a dos chicos caminando hacia nosotros.

-Adrien. ¿Ya estas bien?-pregunto Ed desesperado, casi tirandose en mi.

-Si, si lo estoy.- contesté

-No pudimos venir antes porque no nos dejaban. Lo siento.-dijo Benjamin.

-Todo esta bien. No se deben preocupar.-dejé claro.

-Estabamos preocupados Adrien. No despertaste hasta ahora, supongo.-Bejamin caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de esta.-¿En serio no tienes nada?-preguntó.

-No tengo nada.-contesté- Benjamin, Ed, Gabrielle, estoy muy bien. No piensen que tengo algo mal.

-Dime me Ben. mI nombre me desespera algunas veces.-dijo riendo.

-Y a mi como gustes.-dijo Gabrielle sonriendome.

Estuvimos platicando hasta que Madame Pomfrey me dió el alta y nos sacó a los cuatro de la enfermería.

Ed se fue, y Ben, Gabrielle y yo nos fuimos a las mazmorras.

Me sentía bien al lado de ellos.

No me sentía solo.

...

Todos al dormir, me dejaron la vía libre de salir un rato, ya que no podía dormir.

Seguia con el pensamiento de lo ocurrido.

_Tenía miedo._

Salí y me dirigí a un salón vacío que encontré ayer al ir a la sala común. Convoqué un piano y lo empecé a tocar, sacando lo que había dentro de mí.

No esperé ni un minuto en hacerlo y sacarlo todo.

_Mis sentimientos._

Toqué y toqué hasta terminar con mis pensamientos.

Pero ahora pienso...

Debería escribir lo que me pasa, debería escribir todo lo que me carcome el alma y tocarlo para que los demás sientan lo que yo siento.

_Si_

Aparecí una libreta y abrí las primeras hojas para escribir lo primero, mi nombre, una presentación, etc... y luego mi música.

Escribí lo que tenía dentro.

_Todo_

Llevaba como dos minutos escribiendo y ya tenía una hoja y media, tengo mucho que escribir.

Me la pasé haciendo esto toda la noche.

Dormí ahí.

Y desperté ahí.

Abrí los ojos viendo unos rayos de sol colarse por las pequeñas ventanas del salón.

Sabía que otro día comenzaba y nada haría que me asustara.

Nada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews si no es molestia.**

**Siento hacerlo hoy, pero no estuve en mi casa toda la semana así que disfruten este capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí.**

**Una familia para mí**

_._

_._

_._

-La magia se consentra en nuestros cuerpos y esta crea...

_Dios, me estoy durmiendo._

-La saca a flote y...

_Esto es horrible_

-Después se genera una capa de...

_Acaba clase, acaba._

-Y esto es todo por hoy. Pueden irse.

_¡Gracias! Dios, Merlin, Elyon, Buda, gracias._

Recojí mis cosas y salí del salón de clases, dejando atras a mis compañeros para así irme a la oficina de Dumbledor.

-Pastel de limón- subí por las escaleras y toqué la puerta.-Profesor, ya estoy aq...-se abrió la puerta rápidamente y algo me jaló hacia dentro.

-Mi bebé. ¿Estás bien? ¿no te pasó nada? ¿te sientes mareado?-me preguntó Hermione.

-Mamá estoy..

-Merlín, mírate estás pálido mi vida. Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo ahora mismo.-dijo con desesperación y llevándome del brazo para hacia la puerta.-No saldrás de ahí hasta que te revisen bien y me digan algo.

-Hermione, lo estás asustando.- intervino Draco, mirándonos con una sonrisa burlona. Se acercó a nosotros y me tomo del hombro.-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó

-Si. Estoy bien padre.-contesté

Mi mamá me soltó y mi padre me abrazó.- Estabamos preocupados por tí.-dijo

-Los dos lo estábamos.- me dijo mi madre.- cuentanos Adrien.

No sabía que hacer.

Tenía que decirles lo que me pasaba

Lo que me molestaba

-¿Podemos hablar fuera?-pregunté mirándolos. Ellos me observaron y asintieron.

Sabía que Dumbledor no estaba.

Pero quería estar fuera de ahí.

Salimos y yo los miré por unos minutos, hasta que decidí que era hora.

-No se lo que tengo, pero lo que les puedo decir es que no creo que sea una enfermedad o algo así. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he escuchado una voz dentro de mí, diciendome que lastime a la gente que me hace daño, pero ahora lo hace con todos, hasta con los que luego miro por el pasillo sin saber quienes son. Sueño, no, veo gente. Ayer en la mañana ví unos hombres y una mujer con un bebé, ella gritaba diciendo que ya era suficiente lo que hacían y yo, sentí miedo cuando la miré, sentí tristeza... después de eso, en las mazmorras al ir cayendo al suelo, antes de desmayarme, vi una sombra que venía hacia mí- Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida- Y antes de despertar en la enfermería, escuche que gritaban un nombre.

-¿Cual era el nombre?-me preguntó Draco.

-Christopher.

-Debemos buscar algo que tenga que ver con ese nombre-dijo Hermione

-Yo pienso que es el nombre de álguien y debo buscarlo o algo asi. No se.

Lo buscaremos Adrien, y te ayudaremos con esto.-me dijo Draco.- nadie te hará daño mientras nosotros estemos aquí.

Yo confiaba en sus palabras.

Eran mis padres.

Eran mi familia.

Por cierto...

-¿Donde está Scorp?-pregunté.

_¿Donde estaba ese niño?_

-Él está con Minerva-contestó Draco serio.- no me gusta esa mujer.

-No te gusta sólo porque no es de Slytherin, Draco.-se miraron y regresaron su mirada a la mía, rápidamente- ¿En que casa quedaste?-preguntó Hermione

-Quedé en Slytherin.- Draco sonrió y Hermione se quedó de piedra.- Te dije que él era todo un Malfoy, míralo, en Slytherin.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Te adoro hijo.

-Eso no es justo. No importa, Scorpius quedará en Gryffindor.-murmuró la mujer

-Eso lo dudo cariño, tiene todo de mí. Todo.-dijo burlón Draco.-pero si quieres, podemos encargar a otro miembro de la familia.- susurró

Los dos sonrieron

-Estoy escuchando, ¿lo sabían?

-¿Para que alegas si algún día tú tendrás hijos también?- comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo.-Sólo dos años y tus hormonas estallarán, lo digo por experiencia.- dijo Draco

-Adios, me voy a buscar a Scorp.- salí corriendo de esos caramelos pegados y busqué a mi hermanito.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

...

Al encontrar a Minerva, tomé a Scorp y le enseñe el colegio, todas las chicas me miraban y murmuraban cosas sobre mí, diciendo que lindo hombre o cosas como ese chico será mío. Me dió escalosfríos cuando escuché eso, Dios que miedo.

Despúes me encontré con Ben y Gabrielle.

-¿Un bebé?-pregunto Ben mirándome con una sonrisa.- eres demasiado joven como para tener hijos, ¿no crees?

-No es mi hijo, es mi hermano. Se llama Scorpius.-el bebé sonrió.

-Es una hermosura, ¿lo puedo cargar?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Si- el bebé quedó en brazos de la chica y ella le empezó a cantar. Se fue separando de los dos chicos que la miraban.

-Es muy buena con los niños.

-Lo es. Mamá le enseñó todo, le dijo que algún día sería madre y que debería aprender a serlo. Desde los 7 años le puso esas ideas en la cabeza.- tembló al decirlo.-Minetras que a mí me dijo que buscara como estudiar para que así yo mantuviera a la familia.-suspiró-es horrible ser hermano mayor.

-A mi me gusta. Es divertido ver a Scorp reir cuando le agarro las manos, o cuando me anda buscando a mí y sólo a mí.

El me miró con cara de maldito suertudo.

-Mi familia es un asco. Pero ya que...-murmuró. Giramos la vista para mirar a Gabrielle.

-¿te gusta mi hermana?-me preguntó.

_¿Que?_

-¿Perdón?- _dios, dime que no preguntó eso._

-Que si te gusta- mi- her-ma-na.

_Si lo preguntó_

-Apenas la conozco Ben. No me puede gustar en dos días.-se me quedó mirando y sonrió.-A ella le gustas, ¿lo sabias?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no puede ser.- _sólo dos días. Dos días._

-Pues creelo amigo.- me palmó la espalda mientras sacaba una mueca- es muy joven como para enamorarse.-susurró, pero lo escuché bien.

-¿Enamorarse?, dijiste que le gustaba no que estaba enamorada-susurré igual. Ella seguía con Scorp.

-Pues lo está, y de tí así que si surge algo entre ustedes quiero respeto.

-No va a suceder nada- dije con deseperación.-No la conozco bien y es más chica que yo.

-Tiene 13 años. Un año menor que yo, casi dos.

-Me largo de aquí.- caminé hacia Gabrielle y le quité a Scorp de los brazos, ella me sonrió.

-Es un bebé hermoso.

Me alejé de ahí sin responder. ¿Enamorada de mi? ese chico está demente, apenas nos conocemos y aunque no es nada fea, no me atrae. No.

Está loco si cree que surgirá algo.

_Dios, salvame de esto._

...

-No quiero problemas, ni ninguna llamada de atención ¿entendido?

_-_Si mamá, lo prometo, nada de problemas.-contesté

-Yo tampoco quiero que me manden cartas sobre tu mal comportamiento, Adrien.-me dijo mi padre serio.-No quiero venir y reprenderte frente a todos.

_Uy que miedo_

-Bien, ya entendí. Mejor ya vayanse a encargar otro bebé y dejenme.- me miraron y sonrieron

-Gracias por tu aprobación. Pronto escucharas la noticia de que viene otro Malfoy en camino.- habló mi padre. Hermione me abrazó y se fue, cargando a Scorpius. Draco se quedó- No importa lo que encontremos Adrien, lo superaremos como familia.- dicho esto, se fue, dejándome pensativo.

Regresé caminando y mirando el suelo, pensando en lo que yo era. No me gustaba para nada saber que no sabía quien era yo, tenía miedo de encontrarme con algo que no me dejara en paz o despertar algo dentro de mí.

No le tenía miedo a lo desconocido, sino a lo que yo llevaba dentro.

Tuve que entrar a las dos clases restantes del día y debo decir que fueron de lo peor. Me tocó con el buitre y él me hacía caras todo el tiempo, me ignoraba si levantaba la mano, me quitaba puntos si hablaba sin permiso, o suspiraba. Esto era el colmo.

-Ahora quiero que se vayan a la página 123 para ver las formas de crear...

Estúpido prosefor.

_Matalo_

Oh no. No ahora.

_Sabes que él no vale la pena, no tiene a nadie, y nadie lo aprecia. Mátalo._

Mi cabeza me empezó a doler horrores, aguanté el dolor, hasta que se intensificó. Tuve que tomarme la cabeza con las manos y Ben que estaba al lado de mí, me miró esperando una explicación de lo que estaba pansando.

Cerré los ojos para intentar olvidar el dolor, pero no podía.

_Nada te detiene. _

Estás loco

_No, yo no mataré a nadie._

Yo tampoco.

-Maldito-susurré

-Adrien, calmate.- me dijo Ben

-Dile que me deje- murmuré

-¿A quién?

-A él-dije sintiendo peor

-¿Adrien?-escuché antes de sumirme a la oscuridad.

...

_Complicas todo. Sabes bien que él es nuestro y que no puedes hacer nada por él, ni tu ni nadie, Marianne._

_-Lo protegeré_

_Nadie lo puede salvar. _

_Nadie_

_Ahora damelo y vete, si sigues aquí, te mataré a tí también._

_-No dejaré que lo hagas, bastardo. Es mío y sólo mío._

_¿Bastardo? ¿yo? estas loca mujer, el bastardo es ese, no yo._

_-Él no es bastardo. _

_No, es sólo un asqueroso ser que engendraste tu y esa bestia._

_Un llanto se escuchó, dejandolos a todos en silencio..._

_..._

-¿Adrien, estas bien?-me preguntó Ben mirándome con preocupación. Había un tumulto de gente a mi alrededor- ¿despertó rápido?-preguntó Snape.

-Si, profesor.- contestó Benjamin-fue un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

Todos empezaron a murmurar cosas. No escuchaba bien y mi cabeza aún dolía un poco.

-Ben, necesito salir de aquí- dije con las manos agarradas en mi cabeza. Sentí como me levantaban del suelo- creo que caí al desmayarme- Ben junto a otro tipo-creo que su nombre es Axel- me levantaron y me sacaron del salón.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos.

Todavía no acababan las clases.

Me sacaron del castillo y me sentaron cerca del lago.

Se sentaron junto a mí y se quedaron a mi lado-Pueden hablar si quieren.- dije

-¿Que sucedió allá dentro?-me preguntó Benjamin

-Sólo me desmayé

-No, esto ya paso ayer. Madame Pomfrey no vió nada anormal en tí y aún así sigues con tus desmayos.

Axel no habló y sólo se limitó a escuchar.

-No se que es lo que tengo. Ya le conté a mis padres y ellos me ayudarán en esto.-contesté enojado

_-_¿Y yo no te puedo ayudar? sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero somos amigos y quiero que me trates como a uno. Yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea Adrien.-gritó

-Veo cosas y una voz siempre me dice que mate personas, ¿contento? ahora con Snape pasó-grité-Detesto estar peleandome con una maldita voz estúpida.

-¿Y no me puedes decir eso y ya?-me preguntó Ben-hubiera entendido.

Axel no habló

-¿Y tú que piensas Axel?-pregunté. Giró su cabeza hasta verme y sonrió- debo decir que eso es sorprendente, y te ayudaré en lo que sea.- estiró su mano hacia mí y yo, la estreché.

-Axel McCade- se presentó

-Adrien Malfoy

Benjamin nos miró y estiró su mano también.- Benjamin Barker.-se formo como un grupo de amigos, ¿no?

-No hay que enojarnos, o sino habrá problemas- dijo Axel mirando el lago

-Lo se, será un problema cuando Adrien se vuelva mi cuñado- dijo casi riendo

_Diablos_

-No seré tu cuñado. Ya lo había dicho.-murmuré con fastidio

-Ser novio de Gabrielle? Merlín, no aceptarías salir con ella?- me pregunto sorprendido Axel, yo asentí- Estas bien malditamente loco y estúpido. Ella es popular por su intelecto y su belleza.

-Estas hablando de mi hermana-dijo con molestia el hermano mayor de la chica

-Calma Barker, es sólo para que note lo tonto que sería si dejara ir a tu hermana.-contestó. Benjamin y Axel se miraron.- Gabrielle quiere estar contigo Adrien, ¿por que tu no?

-Porque apenas la conozco. Sólo han sido dos días, no dos años, eso sería diferente.-expliqué

-Estas bien tonto.

-Entonces sal con Katherine.- dije rápidamente mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No, jamás saldré con esa chica. Hasta tu notaste que es linda pero esa actitud que tiene es desesperante.-contesto mientras hacía una cara de miedo.

-Pues cuando salgas con ella, saldré con Gabrielle.

-No es justo, entonces también ponle una pareja a Benjamin.-dijo Axel infantilmente

-Yo no parejas.-dijo Benjamin con seriedad

-Me vale mierda lo que digas, te pondré una.-lo pensé por unos minutos y se me vino a la mente la chica perfecta para él.- Susan Caylate

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Axel sacó una carcajada. Los dos reímos como locos y él no hablaba-Eso es patético, Susan es es..

-¿Es linda?

-¿Inteligente?

-Es una chica linda e inteligente, si, pero también está loca. Sólo piensa en los estudios y ya. No es mi tipo.-contestó.- A mi tambien me gusta divertirme.

-A todos chico Barker.- dijo Axel

Nos reimos, hasta que notamos lo tarde que era y deberíamos estar en el gran comedor.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos aún platicando de tonterías.

Esto no era nada aburrido

Para nada.

Mi libro era sagrado, pero les conté a ellos sobre él y sobre mí.

Mi libro ahora tiene dos nombres más.

_Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy-Granger_

_Benjamin Barker-Lero_

_Axel Enfer McCade-Rollvere_

Y no me arrepiento de haberlos puesto.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo terminado. Disfrutenlo y diganme que opinan de este nuevo cap, se los agradecería mucho. Gracias por sus Reviews.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Las canciones que aparecerán serán:**

**Linkin Park-Burn it down (un pedazo de la canción, muy corto)**

**Lillium (un pedazo)**

**Y la última pues se darán cuenta cuando la lean, si es que eres fanática. Yo no lo soy pero, me gusta la canción. Y más cuando es cantada por Hobbie Stuart.**

**Una familia para mí**

_._

_._

_._

-Esto es lo más aburrido que hemos hecho en todo el día.-escuche decir a Ax

-¿En todo el día? Amigo, no hemos hecho algo productivo este día.-dijo Ben- Nada.

-Sólo hemos estado acostados en los sillones, todos chuecos y leyendo libros o tirando papeles por el lugar y mira que desastre hemos dejado.-expliqué con aburrimiento-Somos unos flojos.

-Somos chicos, ¿que más querías?

-Chicos cerdos, deberiamos decir.- murmuró Ben- Míranos, estamos aquí son hacer nada y creo que mejor iré a pasear o algo así

-¿Con Susan?-preguntó Ax- que tierno eres

-No voy a salir con ella McCade, ya deja ese tema. Ya llevamos dos meses sin hablar de eso.-dijo frustrado-Creí que ya se había olvidado.-susurró

-Eso jamás se nos olvidará.- contesté- Tu cara es un poema cuando hablamos de eso, sólo falta que después empiecen a salir. Eso será épico.

-Merlín, eso no sucederá.

-¿Y si sucede que haras?... Ya se, te acercarás al sauce boxeador.-dijo Ax con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo sabía que Benjamin Barker detestaba al sauce boxeador. Yo sé que le tiene terror al pobre arbol... Ay ternurita.

-Ben y el sauce se van a casar. Ben y el sauce se van a casar- canturreó Ax

-Quitemos el sauce y pongamosle, Billy.- dije con gracias. Merlín esto era lo mejor de tener a Ben como amigo. Era el punto de burlas.

_Perdónamen amigo._

-No, mejor Susan. Así cuando pasemos por los pasillos y cantamos esto, todos pensaran que Ben quiere a Susan-contestó burlón Ax.

-Eso sería de lo mejor.

-No, no harán esas babosadas. Se los prohibo.-gritó Benjamin

-No eres nuestro padre.- dije

-Soy el mayor, así que cierren la boca.

_Uy que miedo._

Me levanté y me estire.

Se escucharon mis huesos tronar al hacerlo, claro, casi 6 horas en un sillon...

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, iré a caminar. ¿Ustedes quieren?

-Merlín si, esto es aburrido.- Ax y Ben se levantaron, también se estiraron e igual, se escuchó como todo tronaba.- Ya necesitaba hacerlo. Me sentía tieso como una madera- suspiró Ax

Ben no dijo nada y sonrió- vamos niños.

Ax y yo nos miramos y con una sonrisa macabra, realizamos nuestro plan. Caminamos detrás de Ben por unos minutos, y cuando estabamos en un pasillo todo aborotado por personas, gritamos...

-¡Susan y Ben se van a casar!

Esto fue épico

Como Ben giraba para vernos con ojos maléficos.

Como la gente se paraba y murmuraba cosas.

Como alguien estaba cerca de nosotros

Y como esa persona no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Susan.

Esto era sensacional.

-¡Los voy a matar!-gritó Benjamin.

Salimos corriendo como dos críos haciendo travesuras y él nos seguía el paso con cara de toro.

Todos nos miraban correr, y era lo más divertido... hasta que el buitre nos detuvo, o mas bien a mí.

-Señor Malfoy, no se puede correr por los pasillos. Tendré que mandarle una carta a sus padres por su desobediencia.- me jaló de la túnica y Ax y Ben se detuvieron para verme ir con Snape...

¡Y no hacían nada!

Grandes amigos que tengo

Siempre fieles, pero a su puto pellejo.

Esto sería malo

Llamarían a mis padres. Oh no, me matarán.

...

-Bien señor Malfoy, la carta a sido enviada y sus padres tendrán que venir hoy mismo.-dijo el buitre mientras caminaba de uun lado a otro.-Espero que esté listo.

-Siempre profesor-sonreí mostrando mi perfecta dentadura-Estoy listo para hablar con mis padres que entenderán el por que de mi comportamiento.

-Eso lo veremos.-siseó

Los dos nos miramos con odio por una media hora, y yo intentando ignorar la maldita voz.

_Lo tienes en frente_

Aja

_Hazlo_

No

_Hazlo_

**The cycle repeated**

**As explosions broken in the sky**

**All that i needed..**

Esto es inspiración. ¿que pongo más?

Mmm... ya se...

**Was the one thing i couldn't find**

**And you were there at the turn**

**Waiting to let me know**

**We're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**We're building it up**

**To burn it down**

**We can't wait**

**To burn it to the grown**

**The colors... conflicted**

Esto debo anotarlo en el libro.

Cierto, Benjamin lo hechizó para que lo que quisieramos poner ahí, se escribiera. Gracias Ben.

¿Donde estabamos?

_Diablos_

Se me olvidó y ...

La voz se fue.

... Que, alivio.

-Adrien.

Oh no

-¿Que significa esto?- me preguntó Draco con seriedad- te dije que nada de problemas y haces esto. ¿Que es lo que sucedió Snape?

-Este chico estuvo corriendo por los pasillos, haciendo que sus otros compañeros se le unieran.-contestó a la pregunta. Pero que mentiroso.

¿Que?

_Mátalo, es un mentiroso_

Tu cállate

-Eso es mentira.-refuté- yo estaba corriendo, si, pero los demás no me siguieron. Usted miente porque le digo buitre.- lo miré

-Adrien, no digas esas cosas- me regañó Hermione

-No miento.-aseguré

El buitre sólo sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida. Asco de persona.

_Debes hacerlo_

Ay ya dejame

_Se que quieres hacerlo_

No

_¡Hazlo!_

Al escuchar eso, mi mente se puso en blanco y me dieron ganas de asesinarlo. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y le apunté, escuché gritos de mi madre y padre, pronunciando mi nombre y gritando que no lo hiciera.

Luego escuché una canción en mi mente.

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, et lingua eius loquetur indicium**_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem... quoniam cum, probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae**_

Con esta canción no pensaba bien

_**Kyrie! Ignis divine, eleison**_

Mi cabeza iba a estallar

_**O, quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena...**_

_**¡Oh castitatis Lilium!**_

¡No!

-¡Adrien, detente!

_Hermione_

_Mamá_

_No le hagas caso a esa mujer_

_No es nadie_

Es Hermione

_Nadie_

¡Es mi madre!

MI mente volvió y mi varita estaba en el cuello de Snape. La solté y giré mi cuerpo para ver a mis padres, Draco me agarraba del hombro, y Hermione lloraba.

-Adrien, no vuelvas a hacer eso- me susurró Draco

-No me podía detener, padre- contesté temblando.

Y todo se oscureció...

Otra vez.

...

-En serio odio que te estes desmayando Adrien.- escuche decir

-Al menos está despertando.

-Si, ya abrió los ojos.

¡NO VEO NADA!

-Chicos, no veo nada de nada.-dije

-¿Por que no ves?... con razón no vió mi mano.-escuché a Ax-te debo contar algo, Susan..

-Callate, luego le cuentas. Madame Pomfrey dijo que no verías por unos segundos cuando despertaras por la poción que te dio.-dijo Ben

Esperé y esperé y volví a ver. Gracias cielo.

-Listo. Ahora, ¿de que querían hablarme?-pregunté mirándolos

Benjamin hizo una cara de molestia, mientras Ax empezaba a explicar.- Al hacer lo que hicimos, Susan y Ben se hicieron como que amigos, en toda la tarde estuvieron caminando y alejandome de ellos.- explicó.

No pude aguantar a reir, eso era lo mejor que había pasado este día.

...Un momento, ¿y mis padres?

-¿Donde están mis padres?-les pregunté dejando de reir.

Se miraron y luego me empezó a decir Ben- fueron a investigar lo que te sucede. Tu madre se puso como loca y dijo que buscaría lo que te estuviera pasando, junto a tu padre. Se fueron de inmediato después de traerte y llamarnos- agregó Ax

Mis nuevos padres se preocupaban por mí.

Eso me hacía feliz.

-Ahora traeré a Gab, porque está loca por verte.-dijo Ben alejandose.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Por que no le das oportunidad a Gabrielle?

Tarde en contestar porque yo tampoco sabía el por que.- No la conozco bien.

-Eso ya lo dijiste. Ella es la mejor de su clase, y es una chica muy linda. Amítelo.

-Jamás dije que era fea, es sólo que no quiero.

-¿Por que?

-No lo se

¡Merlín que exasperación!

Pero es cierto lo que dice.

¿Por que la evito? ¿Por que no quiero que este cerca?

¿Por que no quiero tener algo con ella?

-Yo sólo quiero que me digas, puedes confiar en mí Adrien.-me dijo con una mirada suplicante.

Supe que tenía que decirle, era mi amigo.- No lo sé, es que no quiero que esté cerca porque...-suspiré- no lo sé. Miré hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos, y supe que era ella.

-Adrien, me tenías preocupada, al saber que te desmayaste de nuevo me sentí tonta como la otra vez, pero ahora no estuve contigo cuando sucedió. Oh Merlín Ad.-me abrazó. No Adrien, no la abrazes... no lo hagas.

Y lo hice.

La abracé por la cintura y cerré los ojos, mientras ella lo hacía en mi cabeza, sobaba mis cabellos y me apretaba.

Que rico olía.

A coco.

Abrí mis parpados y mis dos queridos amigos me veían con una sonrisa, más Ben. Ellos se fueron acercando a la puerta con pasos cuidadosos pero largos, dejandome con Gabrielle.

Oh no.

-Gabrielle-la llamé- tu hermano y mi amigo nos dejaron-le susurré.

Ella se despegó de mí para corraborar lo dicho y se dió cuenta que en efecto, se habían ido.-Pero... bueno no importa. Rayos, Adrien no me gusta dejarte sólo. Tus amigos son unos mequetrefes.- dijo enojada.- pero ahora te dejo solo porque tu me evitas-no preguntes- ¿por que?-lo que me temía.

-Es por, por...-di algo inutil- no quiero que te pase algo-contesté. Idiota.

-No me va a pasar nada Malfoy, eres un exagerado.-se exaspero con mi respuesta.- no soy una bebé idiota que no sabe cuidarse.

-No quice decir eso..

-No importa, me voy.- fue hacia la puerta y quería detenerla. En un segundo me vi parado al lado de ella.

-Lo siento. Es solo que no quiero que te suceda algo, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, pero Ben es un chicle y no puedo quitarmelo.- expliqué

Se quedó callada y luego me sonrió- te perdono, pero ya no quiero que me evites Malfoy.-me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue, dejandome anonadado.

_Demonios._

...

_**As long as you love me **_

_**I'm under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying **_

_**to fit in **_

_**Keep it together, smile on your face even though you feel like frowning **_

_**But hey now, don't know girl we both know what to do **_

_**But I will take my chances as long as you love me **_

_**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke **_

_**As long as you love me i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for **_

_**the change of **_

_**You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger **_

_**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly **_

_**Just take my hand **_

_**As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke **_

_**As long as you love me i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke **_

_**As long as you love me i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As long as you love, love me, love me **_

_**As long as you love me**_

_**Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy- Granger.**_

**...**

**-**Entonces si te gusta mi hermana- comentó Ben al ya irnos a acostar

-No-contesté simplemente.

-A nadie engañas Adri, te vimos, te vimos- canturreó Ax- No mientas.

-Mejor hay que dormir chicas chismosas. Mañana será un gran día.- lease el sarcasmo.

Nadie habló y cuando estaba a punto de dormir...

**Gabrielle y Adrien sentados en un arbol, se besaron y Bum el arbol tembló...**

_Los mataré_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terminado. Como ven la canción es As long as you love me de Bieber. Pero yo la escucho como As long as you love me- Hobbie Stuart (es por la voz que tiene él, se centra más en la que tiene Adrien)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco! esto está mal, no encuentro anda que pueda ayudar a Adrien.- gritó llorosa Hermione.-No hay nada.-se sentó en una silla, enterrando las manos en la cara.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.-Tranquila, ya verás que pronto encontraremos algo, una pista, o algo que nos llevará a el problema de Adrien. Calmate Hermione, lo encontraremos.

-Es fácil decirlo.- contestó ella, abrazandole.- Tengo miedo Draco, que tal si le da otro ataque a Adrien, o peor, que lastime a alguien. Se notaba que no estaba pensando.

-Todo estará bien, tu tranquila.- susurró Draco. Le besó la coronilla de la cabeza y respiró su aroma para calmarse, porque él también estaba preocupado por Adrien, aún y cuando no era biológico, era su hijo.

Hermione empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. Extrañaba a su hijo mayor, lo extrañaba demasiado, era el único que le ponía la atención del mundo-junto con Draco- aún cuando estaba haciendo otras cosas, y ahora no estaba, era un chico muy inteligente, y que le ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Y no importaba que no tuviera su sangre.

Era su hijo.

Hermione no dejó de llorar por lo menos hasta que se quedó dormida, abrazada a su esposo, sintiendo una gran vacío por su hijo Adrien.

...

No todo era lo mismo desde lo que ocurrió días atras.

Snape ahora ni me miraba, y cuando quería preguntar algo, éste ni caso me hacía. Al parecer muchos sabían lo ocurrido, ya que nadie, nadie me hablaba por el miedo que le ocasionaba pensar que les haría daño, y no estan equivocados. Sabía que lastimaría a sus amigos, sin pensar en lo que estaría haciendo, por eso me alejaba de ellos.

Aunque Ben y Ax jamás me dejaban solo, jamás.

Me seguían al comedor, al baño, a las clases, al bosque, en los pasillos, en todos lados. Nunca dejaban que hiciera las cosas solo. Tenía que sacarlos a empujones, o hasta a golpes, para así bañarse SOLO. Hasta a eso le acompañaban.

Si que eran estúpidos.

Y molestos.

-Chicos, en serio, dejenme sólo. Estoy harto de que me sigan hasta para bañarme.- dije en tono frustrado.

-No te dejaremos solo en ningún momento.

-Si, nunca lo haremos.- contestó Ax.

.-Pero en serio chicos, esto es... artante-dije con desespero.-Quiero entrar a darme una ducha y ustedes ya hasta tienes sus cosas preparadas. Toallas, ropa, shampoo, aceites, jabón, etc. Y ya, chicos esto es horrible, HORRIBLE. Quiero tener momentos de soledad y no me dejan hacerlo. Si son mis amigos me entenderían pero no lo hacen, son unos sobreprotectores.

Se me quedaron viendo por unos momentos y Ax sonrió.- Adrien, sabes bien que por ser nuestro amigo, hacemos justamente esto. No queremos que te ocurra lo mismo que hace unos días.

-Cierto, nos preocupas demasiado Adrien, y por ser el mayor de los tres, mi responsabilidad es cuidarlos, y más ti por tu condición actual.

Pero ésto si era PATÉTICO.

-Se que se preocupan por mí. Y se los agradezco. Pero quiero mi privacidad, quiero mis moemntos de soledad, me gustan esos momentos, son para que yo pueda pensar con calma lo que me ocurre e imaginar cosas o que se yo, hacer algo sólo. Benjamin, tu no eres responsable de lo que me ocurra, y Ax, se que me cuidas igual, pero porfavor chicos, dejenme un tiempo solo. No pido otra cosa.- dejé de hablar para esperar su respuesta, y ellos no decían nada. Me sentí mal por lo que dije, ya que les baje de las nubes.

-Adrien, tienes razón.- dijo Benjamin.- No hemos comportado como unos grandes sobreprotectores maricas.

-Si, somos unos malditos Adrien.

-Chicos, son unas de las personas que en verdad aprecio en el mundo, y en el otro. Son mis hermanos, y gracias por lo que hacen.

Después de esa plática, ellos me dejaron estar en mis momentos.

Me dejaban unas horas, y luego me buscaban para acompañarme, estoy agradecido por que me haya tocado tener a unos amigos así.

...

Santo Merlín, quien creería que justo ahora, estuviera esperando a pasar las pruebas para el puesto de buscador. Ben me había dicho que yo podía demostrar que era todo un Malfoy siendo buscador del equipo de Slytherin.

Draco había ganado muchos juegos, y decían todos los de mi casa, que estaban orgullosos de él, aún y cuando fué un mortífago.

Otros, de casa diferentes, decían que era un maldito mortífago estúpido, y estuve tentado a golpearlos hasta romperles las costillas, la nariz, la cara, las piernas, los brazos, lo que fuera, con tal de que respetaran al hombre que siempre me demostraba una preocupación por mi bienestar.

Y aquí estoy.

Quiero pasar las pruebas para que Draco vea que yo quiero ser igual a él. Un Malfoy hecho y derecho.

1: No dejarse llevar por lo comentarios.

2: Jamás reprobar una asignatura.

3: Ser un chico con porte.

4: Tener orgullo.

5: Demostrar lo que se hacer.

6: Ser independiente.

7: Jamás salir con chicas a la vez- eso me lo dijo una vez cuando miraba a mi madre jugar con Scorpius.

8: Ser arrogante- ningún Malfoy debe no ser arrogante.-me dijo

y 9: Amar el Quidditch.

Y dejenme decirles que cuando me subí a una escoba, jamás me sentí con tanta vida.

Voy a demostrar ser un buen Malfoy y un gran Slytherin que no se doblega ante nadie, que siempre mantiene su porte, que nunca dejará su orgullo, que será independiente, que jamás saldrá con 2 chicas a la vez, y que nunca dejará de ser un arrogante.

Bien, eso era ser un Malfoy.

Y estoy orgulloso de serlo.

-Adrien Malfoy- escuché decir a la profesora Hooch, Rolanda Hooch.

Me levanté de mi asiento de las gradas y respiré hondo.

Bajé y me posicioné a su lado, sentando en la escoba de tal manera que sólo diera una patada para elevarme.

Y eso hice. Me elevé y me posicioné. Dejó salir la snitch y silvó, haciendo obvio que las pruebas estaban comenzando. Estuve un tiempo vigilando el area de estadio, buscando la condenada snitch y la encontré, bajé en picada hacia ella, junto con otro tipo que ni mierda de su nombre sabía.

Escuché como me gritaban desde las gradas y voltee a ver, era Ax, Gabrielle y otra amiga suya, supongo yo.

Gabrielle me daba animos gritando, hasta llegué a escuchar- **Gánale a ese estúpido cara de perro inútil**-dejé salir una carcajada mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar la snitch, la rozaba y la rozaba pero no podía agarrarla.

Ax me gritaba-**Agarra la puta bola**- y la amiga de Gab- sólo me miraba.

Estaba tan harto de rozar la bola con alas que me impulsé hacía adelante, agarrándola porfin, pero casi me daba de cabeza, por eso di una marometa para que al menos la espalda fuera la lesionada.

Dolía horrores.

Escuché silvar a la profesora Hooch, fue a mi encuentro, mirandome con ojos acusadores.- Señor Malfoy, tendrá que ir a la enfermería por esa azaña.-me dijo. Ben bajó de su escoba-era el cazador del equipo- y se pocisionó a mi lado. Unos segundos después, llegó Gabrielle, Axel y ...la chica.

Gabrielle igual, me vió con ojos acusadores.- pero si que eres estúpido Adrien Malfoy. Estás demente.- Ax dió una sonora carcajada, y me agarró del brazo izquierdo, Ben el brazo derecho, y Gab le dió un golpe en la nuca a Ax- no es gracioso idiota- le dijo con enojo.

Yo sonreí ante esto. Gab era agresiva y dulce a la vez.

Y luego esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban cuando mostraba esa agresividad... ok Adrien, ya callate.

-No me golpees Gabrielle, soy sensible.

Y con discusiones, me llevaron a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey igual, me regaño-Es usted un descuidado impulsivo señor Malfoy.-me dijo con enojo. Luego me puso sus ungüentos para el dolor, este se fue unos minutos después dejandome descansar la espalda.

-Nosotros vamos por comida al gran comedor- me dijo Benjamin.

-Si, vendremos a comer contigo aquí.- agregó Ax.

Gabrielle fué con ellos y me quedé solo, o eso creí yo, porque detras de las cortinas, estaba la chica que acompañaba a Gab. Y me estaba mirando, se acercó y se pocisionó en la cama de la enfermería.

-Hola.-dije cortez- Soy Adrien, veo que eres amiga de Gab.

No me contestó, pero lo que sí hizo fue... besarme.

Estaba sorprendido.

Escuché pasos cerca de nosotros y yo la intenté alejar de mí. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Benjamin, Axel y.. Gabrielle, nos habían visto. Ví como Gabrielle se iba corriendo de la enfermería, y como Ben me miraba con enojo.-No es lo que piensan- me apresuré a decir- ella, ella me besó yo no fuí.- expliqué. Pero yo quería que Gabrielle fuera quien lo escuchara, no ellos.

-Eres un maldito Malfoy-murmuró Benjamin, antes de salir de la enfermería. Ax se quedó callado y dejó la comida en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y se fue, dejadome solo.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-pregunté

-Lo hice porque me gustas, y Gabrielle no te merece, es una tonta que no merece el amor de un Malfoy.-me dijo

-A tí no te debería de importar. Por tu culpa Gabrielle se fue y me vió hacer esta maldita estupidez, y ella, ella piensa que no la quiero. Y sabes que, yo la quiero, a ella, no a tí.-le murmuré ácidamente.-Largate de mi vista.

Me miró con lágrimas y se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentada- Te vas a arrepentir, ella no vale la pena, yo sí. Soy hermosa, los chicos me adoran por ser como soy.

-Tu no eres nadie, sólo eres un maldito monstruo.- Me levanté como pude y me coloqué mi túnica. Intenté salir de allí lo antes posible, pero ella me agarró de la manga- no vayas, yo estoy aquí para tí. Tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre.

Me solté con un jalón- No te quiero volver a ver, jamás. O si no, te las verás conmigo, y tampoco quiero que les hagas daño a los demás y MENOS a Gabrielle.- corrí hacia el pasillo e intenté llegar a la sala común, pero también algo me decía que Gabrielle no estaría allá, sino en el lago, donde siempre estaba cada vez que ocurria algo.

Llegué al lago y la pude divisar, sentada en un arbol, y escondiendo su cara a sus rodillas, mientras estas estaban siendo abrazados por sus brazos.

Di un paso y me quedé estático.

_Tú sabes que la chica no merece vivir después de lo que hizo_

_Fue una mala amiga, y la lastimó._

_Merece morir Adrien._

_Y tú lo sabes._

No mataré a nadie

_A nadie excepto a ella._

NI siquiera a ella

_Tu lo haz pedido._

Mi mente se volvió en blanco.

...

-Hermione, llegó una carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Que dice?

Abrió la carta y sus ojos se abrieron cada vez más al pasar por las letras del pergamino.

-Draco, ¿que sucede?

-Ad.. Adrien. Hay que ir al colegio.- salió corriendo a su dormitorio. Hermione se acercó donde su esposo había dejado la carta y leyó.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños, y fué por Scorpius, para así partir.

Dejando al salón solo.

...

_**Señores Malfoy:**_

_**Les comunicamos que el joven Malfoy a desaparecido de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hemos iniciado una búsqueda desde ayer, pero lamentablemente, no ha habido buenos resultados.**_

_**Fué visto por sus compañeros ayer a las 6:47 de la noche en la enfermería después de las pruebas de Quidditch. Algunos alumnos dicen haberlo visto ir hacia el lago casi a las 7. **_

_**Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces, señores Malfoy, quisiera que nos ayudara a buscar a su hijo.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Albus Dumbledor**_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

...

_Sabes muy bien que ya no puedes volver._

_Sabes bien que todos te odiarán._

_Sabes bien que, nadie te querrá._

_Sabes bien que nadie te protegerá..._

_Igual que hace 15 años._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Me tarde en actualizar, lo se, por eso pido disculpas.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaban hacia le gran comedor, ignorando que algo malo había sucedido ayer por la noche. No vieron a Adrien ni en la mañana, ni en la tarde, ninguno quería ir a la enfermería a ver como estaba.

Ninguno.

Pero Gabrielle no pudo aguantar no verlo y golpearlo. Así que se retiró a la enfermería después de la última clase, que era aritmacia.

Ya tenia preparado unas palabras.

Pero no estaba, y Madame Pomfrey le dijjo que nunca le había dado de alta.

Eso la preocupo.

Fue en busca de su hermano y su amigo, al verlos les contó que Adrien no estaba en la cama, y que la mujer jamás le dió el permiso para que saliera.

De alguna manera, lo dicho preocupo a los chicos, porque aún seguían siendo sus amigos, aún y cuando lo vieron besandose con la chica.

Lo buscaron el tiempo que restaba antes del toque de quda y una angustia les llegó al no encontrarlo, fueron con el profesor Dumbledor y le contaron lo sucedido.

Al otro día, lo buscaron tanto profesores como alumnos, pero nada.

Albus Dumbledor tuvo que escribir una carta para sus padres, pidieron ayuda y contando lo sucedido. Unos minutos después, aparecieron ellos.

La familia Malfoy.

-¿Donde está Adrien? ¿Por que no está?-firó la mujer

-Lo sentimos, pero no lo hemos encontrado. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos.- contestó el director.

-Debemos ir al ministerio para que nos ayuden a encontrarlo. No pudo haber ido lejos, es imposible.

-Lo sabemos Draco, y ya hablamos con los aurores, están haciendo la búsqueda por todo el mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

Hermione se derrumbó y llevó las manos al rostro, mostrandose débil e impotente.

-No debimos dejarlo solo.

-Hermione...

-¡No debimos hecerlo!

...

Benjamin recorría el bosque juntos a su hermana y amigo, y junto a el guardabosques. Se setía estúpido y un mal amigo por dejarlo solo, no supieron que paso después de hacerlo. Hasta notaron que la cmomida traida ese día seguía en la misma mesa donde la había dejado Axel.

No había probado bocado.

Fueron con la chica, la ex-amiga de Gabrielle, y sólo les dijo que salió corriendo tras la pelirroja, dejándola humillada. Ahora en el bosque, no encontraban nada.

Ni pistas.

-Soy una estúpida. Nunca debí irme sin una explicación.-susurró intentando no derramar lágrimas- ni siquiera soy su novia como para enojarme así.

-No fué solo tu culpa Gab, igual fué nuestra. Lo dejamos y ni fuimos en la mañana a ver como estaba.

-Es cierto, no me considero un buen amigo en estos momentos-dijo Axel

-Chicos, lo siento mucho pero ya hay que regresar, es peligroso estar en el bosque tan noche

-Hagrid, ¿crees que lo encontraremos?-preguntó la chica

-Eso espero Gabi-dijo tocando el hombro de esta.

Regresaron al castillo, y vieron a una pareja en el pasillo. Llorando.

-¡Quiero a mi hijo aquí.!

-¡Hermione ya calmate!

-No Draco, ¿no ves que Adrien está en algún lugar desconocido?-los tres adolescentes se sorprendieron. Eran los padres de su amigo.- ¡Harry y Ron lo están buscando como locos y tu estas tranquilo!

-¡No lo estoy!¡Quiero volver a ver a mi hijo Hermione.-dijo esto gritando y quebrandosele la voz-lo quiero con nosotros. Pero ahora me siento inútil, ¡y ya no se que hacer!-golpeó la pared de piedra con odio. Y siguió y siguió, hasta que su esposa lo detuvo, besádolo.-Estamos juntos en esto Draco, lo encontraremos y juro que mataré al maldito que se lo llevó.

Ante esto los amigos se sintieron peor. ¿Y como no hacerlo? el les había dicho que era un malentendido. Y aún así no quisieron escucharlo. Gabrielle no pudo más, las lágrimas salieron y corrió hacia el lago, seguida de su hermano y Ax.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida-dijo sentandose a la orilla de este.

Recordó como el la abrazaba y le animaba cuando algo le sucedia.

"Tu eres especial Gab, nadie debe hacerte pensar lo contrario""tus ojos me alegran las tardes" "Te falta para alcanzar mi barbilla""Nunca te volveré a olvidar"

Más lágrimas salieron.

-¡No Adrien! ¡¿Donde estas?!

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo la escucharon hasta que cayó dormida, mostrando signos de haber llorado.

...

_Una vida se va, otra regresa._

_Nadie es igual a los demás._

_Como tú, no hay otro._

_Sólo tu puedes llevarme dentro._

_Sólo debes recordar quien soy._

_Y quien eres tu..._

...

-Hermione no he ecnotrado nada. Lo siento.

-Se que haces lo posible Harry, no debes disculparte-dijo con tristeza.-Lo extraño Harry.

Su amigo se acercó y la abrazó-seguiré buscando Herm, lo encontraremos.

-Pero ¿y si algo le ocurre antes y ya no pueda volver a verlo? Scorpius volverá a estar solo. Y no quiero que eso pase.

-Herm, nada saldrá mal, Ron y yo lo encontraremos y te lo traeremos aquí. En la mansión.

-Gracias Harry-agardeció abraznadolo más fuerte.

-¿Y Draco?-preguntó el auror.

-Está arriba, buscando algo que lo lleve a Ad, pero nada, ha estado ahí por más de 6 horas.

-El debe estar mal también, ¿verdad?.

-Harry, algo posee Adrien en su interior. Yo lo se.- dijo soltandose del abrazo y sentandose en la silla del comedor.-Un día casi lastima a Snape. Y no sabía que estaba haciendo, parecía que alguien lo controlaba.

-Entonces estas diciendo que es como conmigo, sólo que a mi no me poseía.

-Si Harry, tu sabes algo, tal vez. Es casi igual a tí, con rpoblemas y más problemas.

-No somos iguales Hermione. El es un chico al que controlan, yo podia pensar como quisiera, lo única eran las visiones o sueños, como quieras llamarle.

-Pero Harry..

-Nada Hermione, te ayudaría pero no es lo mismo.- dijo mirándola cons tristeza.

Se quedó callada.

¿Por qué le ocurría eso a su hijo?

¿Por qué?

-Me tengo que ir Herm, te avisaré si algo ocurre.- dijo besandole la mejilla y llendose a la enorme puerta de madera.

-Merlín, ¿que haremos?

...

Sabía que no estaba en el castillo.

Sentía frío.

Se sentía solo.

No había nadie a su alrededor.

-No, esto es una broma.-susurró.-Esto es una broma.

_No lo es Adrien_

_-_¿Que quieres?

_-Nada, me gusta sentir tu miedo._

-No tengo miedo. Regresame a Hogwarts.

_-No- dijo burlandose._

-Eres un maldito.

_Dejó salir una carcajada.- Lo soy, si. Me encanta estar en tu mente._

No sabía el por que seguía hablando con él, ya que sólo le hacia sentir diferente.

Muy diferente.

-Dime donde estoy.

_-No te lo diré, pero si quieres salir, debes encontrar la salida.-dijo _

Eso haría. Buscaría la forma de salir, aún y sin la ayuda de el personaje enterrado en su mente.

No dijo nada, se fué por los pasillos de piedra y se aventuró en ellos, en ese oscuro y húmedo lugar.

_**Sólo debes recordar Adrien.**_

_**¿Quién eres tú?**_

_**¿Quién soy yo?**_

_**Este juego empieza ahora.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Escribir me saca mis más grandes pensamientos.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Luna White 29**

**LucyTheMarauder**

**patybenededmalfoy**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio. :)**

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar era frío, húmedo y oscuro.

Sólo veia un camino, y cada vez que se acercaba a una pequeña porción de luz, notaba que este se abría dando lugar otro más oscuro. No podía ver casi nada, y la verdad era que el miedo se estaba apoderando de él.

Quería salir de allí.

Quería volver con sus padres.

Quería volver a Hogwarts.

La frustración estaba ganando. Odiaba no saber nada sobre algo, como ahora. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que hacía allí? ¿Por que a él? ¿Quien soy yo?. Esta última pregunta era la misma que se había preguntado desde que tiene uso de razón, osea hace 13 años. Ahora con 15, no sabía la respuesta todavía, y eso le mataba por dentro, porque quería saber el por que de lo que sucedía.

...De lo que le sucedía a él...

Llevaba más de seis horas buscando como salir, y nada.

La voz lo había dejado desde el momento en que decidió salir, y aún así sentía su presencia.

Su maldita presencia.

¿Por qué a él le habia tocado eso?

¿Por qué justamente a él?

Con la desesperación, se sentó en el suelo mojado, encogiendo sus rodillas y agarrandose el cabello con frustración, gritó con odio hacia sus preguntas y hacia la voz. Esa maldita voz.

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos grises, sacando sollozos de vez en cuando.

Intentando recordar todo.

- Michel- escuchó decir.-No debes dejar que el te mande, no debe dejar que él te controle.

Una voz de mujer, una voz que conocía bien. Pero no recordaba de quien.

Escuchó un grito, abrió los ojos y estaba una mujer pelinegra con un bebé en brazos junto a un hombre alto y castaño. Delante de ellos, habían más de cuatro hombres viendolos, tenían capuchas negras, y sus ojos eran rojos, rojos como la sangre.

-Tu tienes lo que quiero, Adrianne.

-Jamás.- gritó el castaño.-Es nuestro hijo, no tuyo.

Una carcajada se escuchó y con sólo oirla, le llegó repulsión a Adrien.

-Tu sabes que ese niño, es el elegido a este sacrificio. Él y nadie más.

-No, no es un sacrificio, le harás cosas horribles. Eres un maldito.-gritó con odio el hombre, la mujer se quedaba callada, llorando y viendo al bebé.

-Entonces, no te importará que la pequeña Mía o Sebástian, sean lo indicados ¿verdad?

No dijo nada.

Lo miró con sorpresa.-¿Que quieres decir? Mía, Mía es nuestra hija igual que Nick y Sebástian lo son, no puedes hacernos esto. ¡Nunca te hice nada!..

-Sabes perfectamente que tu familia fue elegida, y fue hecho por tu padre. Él quiere que uno de sus nietos sea el nuevo lider, como era el señor tenebroso.

-Ninguno de mis hijos será como esa bestia.-murmuró entre dientes.

-Oh querido Mier, tu padre así lo decidió, debes obedecerlo.-contestó sonriendo. Se acercó a la mujer, y comenzó a tomar al bebé de los brazos de su madre.

-¡No.. No, NO, NO, NO, NO. ES MI HIJO, DÉJALO, DÉJALO, MICHEL NOOOO!-gritó lanzandose al hombre- ¿POR QUE LO HACES? ¿POR QUE? TU ERAS MI AMIGO MALDITO, TE CONFIÉ A MIS HIJOS. TE ODIO, TE ODIO, REGRÉSAMELO.

Con poca fuerza, la tiró al césped y le apuntó con su varita- Vuelve a hacer eso, y no vivirás más.-le dijo

El castaño se acercó y la levantó- Adri, no podemos hacer nada.- le dijo con lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, es nuestro hijo, nuestro bebé y tú, dejas que se lo lleven-le dijo en susurros.- Te odio Mier, te odio.

-Que escena más tierna, pero ya nos tenemos que ir.- con un movimiento de varita, todos desaparecieron, llevandose al niño.

MICHEL

Volvió a abrir los ojos, se dió cuenta que nunca los había abierto... pero si lo había visto.

Todo. A la mujer- Adrianne- Al hombre- Mier- y los encapuchados. Esas personas querían que el bebé se volviera como el señor tenebroso, o Voldemort.

¿Quienes eran esas personas?

Sintió como lo tocaban y giró, vió a una persona caminar a lo lejos de los pasillos, aún y que fueran oscuros, la vió.

Levantándose del suelo mojado, se apresuró a seguir a la persona, con la duda de si en verdad debería de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero también algo le decía que tenía que seguir. Y lo hizo.

La siguió hasta en un punto donde no estaba oscuro, seguía humedo, pero no frío. Era un lugar grande, con entradas y salidas de túneles oscuros. Todo de piedra.

Había una entrada enorme. Y fué de ese lado, aventurandose a ésta y viendo, unas escaleras que bajaban y subían, por su propio pensamiento, subió uno, dos tres, cuatro escalones y luego corrió hacia arriba. Sus pasos rezonaban por los choques de la piedra con charcos y la suela del zapato.

Llegó a un lugar sin salida, una pared.

La tocó y la golpeó con frustración, luego recargó la cabeza en los ladrillos -de piedra- y gritó.

Gritó con enojo.

-Abrela

Miró hacia los lados, buscando la voz.

Se recargó en la pared con la mano derecha, y esta se hundió, giró y su mano estaba humdida, como si el ladrillo fuera un botón y lo hubiera presionado. La quitó y se la miró, el muro se empezó a mover, dejando ver luz.

Luz.

Al terminar de moverse, salió y notó que estaba en un lugar lleno de cosas. Una habitación llena de libros, muebles, mantas, de todo. Parecía como si estuviera en una habitación abandonada.

Salió del habitación y se encontró en... Hogwarts.

¿Todo el día estuvo debajo de Hogwarts? se preguntaba.

Caminó, luego trotó y después corrió. Tenía que pedirle a Dumbledor que le dejara ver a sus padres, se tropezó con todos los estudiantes y nadie lo miraba sin sorpresa, otro gritaban su nombre y lo seguían.

Él no escuchó, sólo siguió su camino y llegó al despacho del director.

Murmuró la contraseña-dulce de limón- y subió rápido las escaleras, abrió el despacho sin tocar y ahí estaban sus amigos.

-Pero profesor, esto es imposible.

-No debe de preocuparse señorita...

-¿Que no debemos preocuparnos? Nuestro amigo desapareció...

-¿Quién desapareció?-preguntó Adrien interrumpiedola. Los cuatro lo miraron y ninguno se movió de su lugar.-Óigan, les hablo. ¿Quién desapereció?

-Adrien- murmuró Gabrielle. Corrió hacia el y lo abrazó, Adrien sólo sentía las lágrimas en su cuello.

Sus otros dos amigos se acercaron y lo abrazaron- Adrien ¿donde estabas?-preguntó el hermano de la chica.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste donde estabas?-preguntó su otro amigo.-Estuvimos...

-Señor Malfoy, creo que deberiamos llamar a sus padres.-comentó el director, mirándolo tras sus gafas.

-Am, si profesor, pero ¿por qué?-preguntó

Lo miraron con duda.

Él no lo sabía.

-Adrien, estuvimos buscandote por más de una semana.-dijo Benjamin- Y no aparecías.

Se quedó callado, luego comentó-No, fué sólo un día, estuve abajo de Hogwarts, en un lugar lleno de pasillo de piedra, era frío y todo goteaba, habían charcos por todos lados, y habia una persona dentro. Una mujer.

-Adrien, no fué un día...

-Si lo fué, no pude estar una semana sin comer ni beber. Eso es imposible.

-Señor Malfoy, dejemos eso para después, luego nos contará lo ocurrido, pero ahora le mandaré una carta a sus padres.-se levantó del aciento y se dirigió fuera del despacho.

Dejándolos solos.

-¿Es eso verdad? ¿Estuve una semana solo y sin comer y...

-Más de una semana Ad- dijo Ax- Te buscamos al otro día, bueno, fue tarde, como a la hora de la cena.

-Si, Gab fue a buscarte porque no te habías aparecido en todo el día, y seguiamos enojados, pero ella fue y, ya no estabas.-dijo Ben con preocupación.

-Al ver que no estabas, le pregunté a madame Pomfrey si te había dado el alta, pero me dijo que no y que no te habia visto desde la noche anterior. Adrien, la preocupación llegó y les dije lo que sucedía, te buscamos por todos lados, y luego llegaron tus padres y me sentí fatal. No debimos dejarte solo, jamás debimos hacerlo.-las lágrimas no habían parado, pero después de lo dicho, se derrumbó, cayó al suelo y se tapó la cara. Adrien, se acercó y la abrazó- Gab...

-Fué mi culpa

-No, no lo fué.- le dijo, le levantó el rostro, pero ella esquivaba su mirada- Mírame Gabrielle- ella siguió ignorándolo- Mírame- le volteó la cara y no pudo sentirse peor al verla- Gab, no tuviste la cukpa, la chica, tu amiga o ex-amiga no tenía derecho de hacer eso y no viste cuando la quité porque te habías ido, pero juro que nadie es iguala tí.-le murmuró.

Benjamin Y Ax los vieron- No tienes que culparte Gabrielle, los tres no nos quedamos a escuchar a Adrien y por eso sucedió esto-le dijo su hermano- No llores.

-No llores por algo que no importa- le dijo Adrien- No llores.

-¿Como que algo que no importa? ¡Adrien, habías desaparecido! Por supuesto que iba a llorar.-le dijo enojada- eres un estúpido.

-Esa es mi Gabrielle- le dijo sonriendo.

Los cuatro sonrieron. Ya volvían a ser el grupo desastre, otra vez.

-Son mis mejores amigos.

Se escucharon pasos y se abrió la puerta, dando lugar a sus padres. Hermione gritó y corrió a abrazarlo- ¿Mi vida estás bien?¿Donde estuviste?¿Te hicieron algo?

-No madre, no me pasó nada malo, en mi opinión.-la abrazó y luego miró a su padre con Scorpius en brazos, y recordó lo que sucedió con la mujer y el bebé.- Hola, Scorp, padre.- se alejó de su madre y tomó a su hermano- Scorpius, ya pesas más.-sonrió y lo elevó.

-Te ha extrañado, nunca deja de decir A, un día le salió el Ad. Aún es joven para poder decir tu nombre bien, o para hablar siquiera.-le dijo su padre. Se abrazaron- Te extrañé Adrien, no se donde estuviste, pero jamás dejes que suceda lo mismo.

-Lo prometo.

Por fin estaba donde pertenecía. Junto a las personas que se preocupaban por él.

...

-Entonces el hombre se llevó al bebé. La mujer lloraba.

-¡Eso es horrible!- exclamó Hermione-¿Por qué haría eso?

-No lo sé, pero la voz de la mujer me guiaba en los pasillos, y la figura que seguía yo...

Draco y Hermione se quedaron callados y se miraron a la vez- Y, ¿no será que estás involucrado con esa mujer?-preguntó Draco volteando hacia Adrien.

-Eso mismo me estoy preguntando ahora mismo.

-Tenemos que investigar a la familia. ¿No recuerdas como se llamaban?

-El hombre Mier, la mujer Adrianne y los hijos eran... Sebástian, Mía y Michel. Así iban en orden, o eso entendí.-dijo con el dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla.-Pero, no mencionaron los apellidos.

-Entonces buscaremos registros con esos nombres.

-Mier es un nombre francés, Adrianne puede ser francés o de cualquier otro lado. Empezaré buscando registros de magos franceses, ahí debe de haber algo.-opinó Draco

-También debemos decirle a Harry y Ron.

Benjamin los miró- Nuestro padre trabaja en el ministerio.

-El mío en el area de registros, puede ayudar.-comentó Ax

-Con esto, podemos encontrar pistas de tu condición Adrien-Dumbledor se acercó y lo miró a los ojos.- Tienes personas a tu alrededor que te ayudarán a buscar tu identidad.

-Lo sé.- agradeció con una sonrisa.-Sólo Scorp no entra en esto todavía, es un bebé apenas.-dijo mirándolo.

Todos sonrieron.

...

No podía dormir. Ya en su alcoba, se sentía protegido por sus amigos, pero, aunque ellos estuvieran dentro de la habitación, sabía que no podrían protegerlo de lo que lo poseía.

Simplemente no podían.

Intentaba creer que lograrían salvarle del problema, pero por dentro sabía que sería dificil llegar a esa... meta.

Primero tenía que saber su pasado, y luego se vería que pasaría con lo demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón por el retraso, digamos que me prohibieron usar la computadora y ya porfin me dejaron hacerlo.**

**Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer y por esperar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**En la escena del piano:** watch?v=0Su8LXNS16A **aquí está la canción que Adrien toca.**

El año iba a acabar, y yo iba a entrar a sexto año. A decir verdad, jamás pensé que los segundos, los minutos, los días y los meses se fueran tan rápido para así dar lugar al fin de año. Mis amigos se entusiasmaron con esto, igual que yo claro, pero mi problema era que no los vería en un tiempo, y no tendría a nadie que me regañara como Gab, que me molestara como Ax y que me ayudara como Ben.

Estaría con mis padres, esa era la buena noticia. Y con Scorpius.

Ellos han estado investigando cada detalle de mis sueños, visiones, lo que sea, y han encontrado algunas que otras pistas, pero no saben si son esas las respuestas.

Yo lo que quiero es encontrar a las personas que vi, a esa mujer y a ese hombre que tanto me han llamado en sueños. Merlín, es una de las cosas que más miedo me da. ¿Que tal si encuentro algo que no me guste?

Mi madre me dice que puede que lo haga, pero que debemos enfrentarlo.

Ella tiene razón.

Ahora mientras recojo mis cosas de mi baúl, siento que puede que sucedan cosas que yo no pueda controlar. Me aterra la idea de no saber que hacer en un momento como ese. ¿Es justo que me sucedan a mí estas cosas? yo opino que no. Nadie está preparado para esto, para que te controlen y te lleven a investigar tu pasado y ver quien en realidad eres.

La luz de la mañana es tan fuerte que tengo que cerrar los ojos, y cada vez que lo hago, las voces me llegan diciendo el nombre de Michel. Luego pienso que al que llaman es a mí, pero unos segundos después, me digo a mí mismo que no es cierto.

¿Pero que lado estará equivocado?

Una duda que debo resolver. O a decir verdad, otra de las tantas que me tienen preso.

Merlín.

-Adrien, ya es hora de irnos.

-Si, porfin somos libres de Hogwarts.

-No, no somos libres de esto aún. Nos faltan dos años más, así que deja de regocijarte.-le dijo Ben a Ax.

-Ben tiene razón, faltan dos años más para que terminemos Hogwarts, y dejame decirte que, serán los dos peores años de tu vida.

-Adrien. eres el peor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Ben y yo reímos.

Tocaron la puerta y se asomó una cabeza. Era la de nuestro prefecto-Chicos, es hora de que bajen con sus cosas.-luego sacó la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

-Tiene razón, ya es hora.-Ben caminó con su baúl hacia la puerta, seguido de Ax. Yo me quedé viendo como los dos salían, y luego puse mi atención a la ventana, mirando el sol salir a lo alto, imaginandome que encontraría en las vacaciones.

¿Encontraría algo?

-Oh Adrien, debemos dejar de pensar en eso- murmuré, me levanté de la cama en el que estaba sentado, tomé el baúl y me alejé hacia la puerta de madera que nos separaba de las demás recamaras de chicos.

¿Que pasaría cuando estuviera fuera de Hogwarts?

En el camino comimos dulces y reímos contando anecdotas de unos amigos de Gab, me comentó que la otra chica- su ex-amiga- se había retirado de vacaciones antes.

Realmente no me importaba lo que haciera esa chica.

Era invisible para mí.

Por ella, Gabrielle y los demás habían pensado que teniamos algo. Supongo que Gabrielle es la única que me hace sonreír cada vez que la veo. Quisiera que tuvieramos algo, pero, debo pensar primero en que tal vez algo le pasaría.

Aún no habrá nada con ella, hasta que esto acabe y pueda vivir sin problemas mayores o iguales a este, sólo espero que, ella me espere.

De solo pensar que esté con otro, me duele. Diablos. Me tiene como un tarado enamorado.

Y Ben sabía que eso pasaría. Era un maldito.

Todo esto me hace pensar si en verdad podré llegar a una edad más adulta, ó morir. Lo último es lógico que no quiera, nadie quiere eso. O en mi caso no.

¿Terminaría Hogwarts?

¿Podría tener a Gabrielle?

¿Podría algún día, ser una sola persona y no dos?

...¿Podría olvidarlo?...

Bueno, esas respuestas llegarían después.

Mis padres me esperaban en la estación.

Me miraron bajar del tren. Mi padre me ayudó a bajar el baúl, ya que este era pesado por tantos libros que me mandó mamá en el transcurso del curso escolar.

Aparte de los otros que usaría.

Me despedí de mis amigos, y nos dirigimos a la mansión. Me dijeron que tenía que conocer a alguien que estuvo fuera por meses, y que justamente hoy llegó. Yo no sabía quien era.

Otro desconocido, tal vez.

-Te caerá bien.- me decía mi madre con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo asentía.

En el camino, les platiqué sobre como obtuve mis mejores calificaciones, y como también le hacía para practicar Quidditch en la mañana y en la tarde.

Mi padre me decía los puntos exactos del juego. Como debía moverme, como debía impulsarme, y como detenerme tan bruscamente. Lógicamente, le puse atención. El quidditch me relajaba bastante al practicarlo, además, tenía que ganar la copa por mi casa, otra vez.

Lo raro que no se me quitaba de la mente, era que Scorp no estaba.

Mi padre me leyó la mente al parecer, porque me explicó que Scorp estaba en casa. Y luego yo pensé que estaba junto a la otra persona mencionada hacía un rato.

Sólo esperaba que esa persona, no fuera una que tuviera pensamientos malos, pero conociendo a mamá, sabía que eso era estúpido. Ella sabía leer a las personas con facilidad.

Merlín.

Al entrar a la mansión, caminé con precaución hasta el salón de visitas. Ahí miré a Scorp jugando en su jaulita, pero no había nadie más. Me acerqué a mi hermano y empecé a jugar con él, como siempre hacía cada vez que lo veía.

-Scorp, ya estás más grande.-lo tome y lo llevé al suelo junto a mí.- Y pesas más que la otra vez.

-Eso es cierto.-escuché decir.

Giré la mirada rapido. Una mujer de menos de 50 años, nos veía con una sonrisa.-Tu debes ser Adrien, el hijo adoptivo de Draco.-dijo caminando.

-Si.-contesté.-¿Quién es usted?-pregunté

-Soy Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco.-bien, eso no me lo veía venir.-Veo que quieres a Scorp, si, es lo más lindo del mundo. Es idéntico a su padre.

-Si, lo es.

Se posicionó al lado de nosotros y me quitó a Scorpius.-Pero ahora es hora de que vaya a dormir, los niños no debes estar despiertos tan tarde. Un claro ejemplo de lo que pasará después es Draco.-caminó a las escaleras y subió hablandole a mi hermano con cariño.

-Ya conociste a mi madre, o debo decir a tu abuela.

-No me lo esperaba, fué una gran sorpresa.-dije

-Si, lo fué. Nosotros tampoco sabiamos que vendría, hasta que se apareció en la puerta y se metió para ver al bebé. Luego le contamos de tí.

Suspiré.- Bueno, al menos tengo abuela ahora.-me levanté y caminé al mismo lugar que fué mi... abuela. -Iré a descanzar, los veo mañana.

Subí las escaleras, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi alcoba, escuché un ruido... un piano.

Un piano sonando a lo lejos. Caminé al lugar donde se escuchaba, cada vez que me acercaba, la tonada se escuchaba más, junto con unas risas.

-Mira Scorpius, estás tocando el piano.-dijo emocionada.

El bebé siguió dandole a las teclas al azar.-Oh mi niño está tocando.

Me quedé quieto, viendoles a lo lejos.

-No debes quedarte ahí, entra.-escuché. Me junté a ellos, y sonreí al ver a mi hermano tocar o pegar al pobre piano negro.- No ha habido un salóon de música en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué Draco lo habrá puesto?

-Fui yo.-dije- yo toco el piano, el violín y el cëllo.-rozé mis dedos en el piano con cariño.- Me gusta la música.

Ella me miró- eso es asombroso, a mi también me gusta la música. Me hace recordar mis momentos de juventud.-comentó.

A mi por el contrario, me hace olvidar lo que no quiero recordar. Aunque, últimamente, cada vez que toco me recuerda muchos sucesos divertidos.-contesté con una sonrisa.-Hasta he estado escribiendo canciones, para sí recordar todo. Lo bueno y lo malo.

-Oh, excelente. Toca para tu abuela.- se sentó en un pequeño sillón que estaba frente al piano. Me sonreía. Arrastré mi mano a las teclas, y toqué una, y luego otra, y después otra.

Estaba creando una canción, que me recordará lo mucho que extrañaba tocar el piano. Después de lo de mi desaparición, no volví a tocar. Hasta ahora. Casi cuatro meses sin tocar el instrumentos más preciado que tengo.

Toqué bajo, fuerte, bajo, fuerte, bajo, fuerte.

Terminé dandole a dos teclas más.

Unos aplausos llegaron a mi oídos.- Eso fue maravilloso. Ay, mis nietos son de lo mejor.-escuché decir.

-Te dije madre, que Adrien era asombroso.

Volteé.

-Creo que estabas tan entretenido en tu piano, que no viste cuando llegamos-me idjo mi madre.

-Hermione, me diste los nietos más guapos, inteligentes y músicos. Te lo agradezco.-dijo la abuela.

-Mamá, fuí yo el que dió los hijos.-comentó mi padre.- Hermione no puede hacer crecer un hijo en su vientre sin mí.

Las dos mujeres rieron.- Oh Draco, no debes ponerte celoso. Pero es cierto, tu y Hermione hacen una pareja estupenda, y crean unos bebés hermosos.

-Yo no soy su...

-Y mírate, tus ojos son igual a Draco. Tu cabello debió haber salido de la familia Black, ya que es negro.

-Pero..

-Y tu piel es tan hermosamente pálida. Tu porte, tu esencia. Todo un Malfoy.

Mejor decidí quedarme callado.

Luego de platicar sobre como la abuela estaba feliz de vernos, me despedí y me dirigí a la habitación. Jamás pensé que conocería a la madre de mi padre. Y tampoco pensé que ella me haría sentir igual a un Malfoy.

Igual que como ellos me tratan.

Me acosté en la cama, viendo hacia la enorme ventana que pedí que hicieran, una que me deja ver fuera, que me haga ver que de alguna manera sigo vivo. Para poder ver a la luna y al sol salir.

...

Hermione se la pasó leyendo grandes libros de familias francesas, ella y Draco estaban en la biblioteca, buscando lo que necesitaban saber, pero los nombres Mier, Adrianne, Sebástian, o Mía, no salían por ninguna parte. Y eso les desesperaba.

Ella leyó y siguió leyendo, hasta que encontró un nombre:

**Mier Cassel**

Gritando de emoción, se juntó a la silla de su esposo, y le enseño el nombre. Buscaron algo que relacionara los nombres, de Adrianne o sus hijos. Y lo encontraron.

_Mier Cassel, nacido en París, Francia. _

_Estudios: Barrault France Magic._

_Sangre pura, hijo de Gérard Cassel y Marion Cassel Denol._

_Casado con Adrianne Cotillard._

_Hijos: Sebástian Cassel Cotillard_

_ Amelie Cassel Cotillard_

_ Michel Cassel Cotillard_

_Nacidos en Paris, Francia. _

No había más que buscar, ahí lo decía, habían encontrado a los mencionados por Adrien. Porfin podrían encontrar lo que le ocurría, o al menos, que los llegabara a el.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debemos ir a Francia y encontralos. Los padres de Benjamin dijeron que según los registros franceses, ellos viven en Montmartre. Mis padres y yo, nos dirigiremos hacia allá en unos minutos, la abuela me ha dicho que no me importara lo que viera, que debería seguir le camino de mi corazón, y no usar la mente.

Si, la mente no debía de interponerse en mi camino. Debería de cerrarla para que así sólo escuche lo que yo quiero, y no lo que el quiere.

-Se cuidan. No quiero a ningún resfriado aquí, oí que en Paris hace mucho frío. Draco, cuida a Hermione, y a Adrien, el pequeño Scorpius se quedará conmigo, con la abuela cariñosa.-dijo abrazando al bebé.

-Si madre, lo prometo, ahora nos vamos.- nos metimos a la chimenea, mi padre agarró los polvos flu y gritó.

-Montmartre, Francia.-y luego los tiró. Las llamas verdes nos llevaron a una casa oscura y polvosa.

Salimos, y la abuela tenía razón, hacía demasiado frío.

-Merlín, que bueno que trajimos abrigos.-murmuró madre.

Mi padre sólo río. Nos dirigimos cuesta arriba, a una cabaña donde había demasiada gente, mis padres no quisieron que me separar de ellos, y aunque sabía cuidarme solo, obedecí. Gritos y risas se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor, nos empujaban y nos restregaban su olor a alcohol, mi padre empujó a un hombre que se acercó a mi madre, igual yo, me puse en posición a agredir al que se acercara a ella.

Ya en la entrada, se distinguía un letrero que decía " La Fourmi". Mi padre entró y fué directo a la barra, habló con un hombre corpulento, éste le miró por unos segundos, luego le empezó a decir cosas que yo no entendía.

Yo no se hablar francés, tendría que meterme a clases.

Regresó a los pocos minutos y nos sacó, cuando ya ibamos bajando, no explicó donde era exactamente la casa de la familia Cassel.

Todos nos miraban caminar. Otros hablaban-mi padre dijo que hablaban de nosotros- y nos señalaban. Ya al llegar al final de la calle, seguimos a Draco-mi padre- y nos llevó a un camino corto, que a la distancia, se veía una casa grande. En el camino, mi madre me decía que no me pusiera histérico y no hiciera tantas preguntas, noté como mi padre rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

-Hermione, el se sabe controlar.

-Pero es que hay que prevenir, Malfoy.

-Perdóname pero tú también eres Malfoy, una preciosa Malfoy.

Yo los ignoré, iba pensando en como iba a reaccionar al ver a esas personas que tenpian un vínculo conmigo, ¡no sabía nada de nada!.

Ni siquiera noté cuando nos paramos en una reja grande, y de como estas se abrían para darnos paso a entrar, Merlín, era un saco de nervios. Tocaron la puerta, y unos minutos después, se escucharon pequeños pasos, Luego abrío un elfo en arapos, nos vió y nos preguntó nuestros respectivos nombres y que era lo que nosotros necesitabamos.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres y que desean?

Mi padre habló.- Soy Draco Malfoy, ella es mi esposa Hermione Malfoy y él es mi hijo mayor, Adrien Malfoy y estamos aquí para hablar con su amo, Mier Cassel.-le contestó serio.

-Pueden pasar.- nos dejó entrar y luego nos dirigió a un corredor hasta dejarnos en un pequeño salón.- Esten comodos, el amo será informado.-luego con un chasquido desapareció del lugar.

-Pero, ¿como es posible que no vistan bien a una criatura como esa? Es un ser vivo con sentimientos, y a un ser vivo, se le debe dar un hogar estable, ropa, y comida, sobretodo comida.- y así siguió un discurso de como se deben tratar a los elfos. Mi padre se sentó y acostó la cabeza en en respaldo del sillón-en el cual estaba sentado- y puso una mano en el rostro. Mientras que yo no sabía que hacer.- Hermione, amor, preciosa, amor de mi vida, porfavor callate. Ahora no es tiempo de tus sermones.

-A mi no me hablas así Draco Malfoy.-dijo amenazadora.

-Porfavor, ¿pueden omitir esta pelea y hablar de otra cosa?-pregunté.

Se callaron, pero mi madre se veía molesta. Mi padre se levantó y se sentó a su lado, luego la abrazó y le murmuró cosas al oido que no pude escuchar bien, y realmente, no quería saber.

-Te quiero.- le dijo mi padre antes de darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla.-Te adoro preciosa.

-Y yo a tí Draco.- le contestó sonriendo.

-Lamento la demora-escuchamos.

No quize voltear a mirar a la persona que estaba en la entrada, simplemente no quería.-Adrien.- me susurraron. Yo levanté la vista y lo miré, un hombre de no más de 40 años me veía con una sonrisa, el color de su cabello era castaño, y sus ojos... grises.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Mier Cassel, mucho gusto.- saludó a mis padres con un apretón de manos, y luego se acercó a mí, estiró la mano y yo, la estreché.- Buenas tardes.- respondí.

-Escuché que son Malfoy, es un gran honor tenerlo en mi casa.- luego nos sentamos y los hombres mayores empezaron a platicar sobre negocios, mi madre pasó sus brazos a mi, y me abrazó, transmitiendome su fuerza, porque yo sabía que la necesitaba, y ella también.

Luego Draco nos miró y empezó la conversación que más nos importaba.- Sr. Cassel, quisiera preguntarle una cosa.

-Adelante.

-¿Usted vive solo?

-No, no, mi esposa y mis hijos aún viven aquí, solo que están fuera en estos momentos.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Quiero saber a que hora vendrán.-pregunté.-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Ah, claro claro, pero ¿sobre que?

-Luego, ahora hay que esper...

Una puerta se escuchó cerrarse, unos tacones se escucharon, y luego un par de cabezas se asomaron. Era una chica castaña de ojos grises y una mujer de pelo negro de ojos castaños.-Veo que hay visitas.- dijo la chica. Se acercó y saludo a su padre, luego a nosotros, sus ojos se detuvieron en mí, igual que hizo su madre, las dos me miraron y luego se sentaron junto al hombre.

-Soy Adrianne, y ella es Mía.

-Muchos gusto, soy Draco Malfoy, ella es mi esposa Hermione, y el, mi hijo Adrien.-contestó mi padre.

Las mujeres nos vieron sorprendidas.- ¿Son Malfoy? ustedes son famosos en la comunidad mágica.-dijo la chica. Mía.

-Si, bueno, es cierto.- que modestia de mi padre...-¿y que quieren?.-preguntó.

Yo tomé la palabra.- Necesito saber algo.-los miré.- Ustedes, ¿ustedes tuvieron un hijo llamado Michel?

Al escuchar le nombre se pusieron pálidos, Adrianne empezó a derramar lágrimas y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la ventana, Mier se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Mía habló.- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? ¿a solas?-yo asentí. Nos levantamos y salimos del salón, ella me guió a las escaleras y luego entramos a una habitación pequeña, cerró la puerta y dirigió sus ojos hacia mí.- Lo siento, ese es un tema delicado. Mis padres perdieron a Michel cuando el estaba recién nacido, mi hermano se acuerda un poco de él, pero yo no tanto. Aún así, es un tema prohibido en esta casa...

-Lo se, pero quiero saber que sucedió. He tenido sueños, visiones, sobre unos hombres encapuchados que le quitan el bebé a una mujer, y exactamente, es igual a tu madre.

-Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó

-Mi vida ha sido una completa mierda. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido problemas con la familia, los Malfoy no son mis verdaderos padres, me adoptaron hace casi un año, y antes de eso, yo estaba en el mundo muggle en un psiquiátrico. Me hacían experimentos. Experimentos de como era que yo hacía explotar cosas, mover objetos, y hasta algunas veces, lastimar a las personas sin usar mis manos, sólo mi mente. Dumbledor me sacó de allí, y cuando lo hizo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, o eso pensaba antes de conocer a los Malfoy, y a mis amigos de Hogwarts. Pero en el transcurso del año escolar, muchas cosas sucedieron, me desmayaba, una vez me desaparecí por una semana, casi lastimo a un profesor, ¡y lo pero que me sucedía y me sucede, es escuchar una voz, una voz que me pide que mate a las personas, que las haga sufrir!

Ella bajó la cabeza y se sentó en una silla al lado de un escritorio.- Pero...

-Y cuando desaparecí, desperté en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, la voz me decía que buscara quien era para que yo supiera quien era él, y que así empezaría el juego. Y estaba perdido en ese lugar, pero una voz me llevó a la salida, y me llamaba Michel.

Eso la sorprendió más.

-¿Michel?

-Si. Por eso estoy aquí, para averiguar que me une a Michel y a la persona que esta dentro de mí.-le dije suavemente.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y me agarró de la mano, me llevó hasta abajo-al salón- y entró, se puso junto a sus padres, que estaban más tranquilos y platicaban con mis padres.-Mamá, tienes que hablar con él.-le dijo

Mis padres me vieron y se pararon.- Adrien, ¿quieres que te dejemos solo con ellos?- me preguntó Hermione, mi madre.

-Si, gracias madre.-le sonreí. Mi padre hizo una reverencia y tomó a mi madre para así salir y dejarme con ellos.

Mía me dió apoyo con la mirada, y les conté lo mismo que le dije a ella, Mía interrumpía y explicaba algunas cosas. Con cada palabra que decía, ellos abrían más los ojos. -Por eso estoy aquí.- terminé de relatar.

-Entonces, algo está dentro de tí, y y Michel, Michel...

-Adrianne, no pienses en él.- le dijo su marido.-No le creas...

-No, el dice la verdad, yo, un día soñé en que guiaba a una persona hacia la salida de un lugar, y yo le decía Michel. Oh Merlín, entonces te guiaba a tí.-susurró mirándome.

-Entonces estamos conectados con Michel, debemos encontrarlo y...

-No, no es necesario. Él...

-¡El ya no está Adrianne! ¡No volverá jamás!-gritó Mier.

-Mamá, tengo una sospecha.- las miré.- ¿Y si Adrien es Michel?-preguntó, sus padres la miraron y la mujer se acercó a mi corriendo. Me tocó el rostro, y los brazos, luego miró mis ojos.- Eres tú, eres Michel.

-Yo no soy...

-Si lo eres.- gritó. Me abrazó.-Oh te he extrañado tanto.

_Veo que piensa que eres Michel que tierna escena, ¿no crees?_

-Oh no.- susurré. La aparte y salí corriendo, abrí las puertas y busqué a mis padres, pero no los veía.- _¿Donde estarán tus padres? Oh que bello sitio es este, ¿no te trae recuerdos?_

_-_No, no lo ha...

_¿De verdad? Oh lo olvidaba, tú no eres el chico que buscan... ¿o si?_

_-_Tanto tiempo sin aparecer, ¿y ahora lo haces?-grité.- Eres un maldito.

-_Es un don._

Salí de la mansión y caí de rodillas en la entrada.- Déjame.

-_Pero esto si es muy divertido querido Adrien.-lanzó una carcajada.-Tu sola presencia de miedo me alimenta. Oh gran Merlín, gracias por meterme a este cuerpo.-canturreó._

_-_¡Déjame!

-_Todo está empezando, tal y como lo esperabamos._

_-_¿Quienes?

-_Tienes que buscarlos tú mismo._

-Eso me llevará a una trampa.

_-Mmm... si, pero así veráslo que te sucede Adrien, ¿o debo decir Michel?_

-¡DÉJAME!-grité, luego me desmayé, y lo último que escuché fue esa risa. Esa risa que me mataba por dentro y me daba más dudas.

_**¿Que iba a pasar conmigo?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¿Esto merece unos Reviews? Denme su opinión de como va la historia.**

**Se los agradecería.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya llevabamos cuatro horas aquí, y Adrien no despertaba. La familia Cassel nos habían dado dos habitaciones, una donde Adrien estuviera, y otra donde Draco y yo podiésemos dormir, pero no podíamos, ni el ni yo, porque ¿quién se quedaría tranquilo y dormido en una habitación diferente si tu hijo no despiertaba desde hace horas? además de que mi niño hablaba. Decía que quería que lo dejaran.

Yo lloraba mucho, Draco me abrazaba y me daba animos, diciendome que él despertaría y que regresariamos a la mansión Malfoy, con mi bebé Scorpius y con Narcissa.

Aún así, no podía impedir la salida de las lágrimas al verlo pálido, y acostado boca arriba, murmurando.

No sabía que sucedió en el salon ese mismo día, simplemente no lo sabía, y aunque quería preguntar, su mente sólo pensaba en él, y en nada más.

Al estar sentada en la silla-al lado de Adrien- escuché unas voces viniendo de abajo, aunque no puse atención, Draco bajó para ver que era lo que ocurría, luego regresó, y todos los miembros de la familia Cassel entraron, junto con el hijo que apenas había vuelto de sus estudios, todos se quedaron esperando a que Adrien despertara, pero seguía hablando de la voz, de que lo dejara. Bajé la cabeza y apreté mis manos. Sentí a mi esposo llegar junto a mí, agacharse, tomar mis manos y besarlas, para después levantarme el rostro, y colocarlo en su hombro. Me abrazó fuerte, y no le importó que los demás estuvieran, me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Adrien despertará, princesa.

-Quiero que lo haga ya.- susurré. Nos quedamos así por un instantes, hasta que escuchamos un grito desgarrador. Draco se levantó y se posicionó con Adrien, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empezó a tranquilizar.- Adrien, todo esta bien.-le dijo, pero él seguía gritando, y apretaba las mandíbula y los dientes, como si le estuvieran torturando.-Adrien.

Los Cassel se miraron aterrorizados, la mujer de la casa se tapó la boca, igual que hacía su hija.

-NO, YA NO, YA NO.- gritaba mi hijo.- YA.-apretó los puños y encorvó la espalda hacía arriba, se acostaba, movía la cabeza y así se la pasó haciéndo por más de cinco minutos.-Ya hijo, calmate, aquí estamos tu mamá y yo.-susurraba Draco.-Estamos aquí junto a tí.

Después decir esto, abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Estaba sudando, y yo corrí a su lado, le acaricié el rostro y le abracé.-Mi niño.- sollozé en su cuello.

-Madre.- me dijo. Me respondió el abrazó y sólo sentí como ponía su mentó en mi cabeza.-Ya estoy bien, no llores mamá.-al decir esto, se le rompió la voz, y sabía que no estaba bien, que estaba sufriendo.

Draco se unió a nosotros, y lloró, hacía tanto tiempo en el que no lo veía llorar.

-Estamos aquí Adrien.

Luego escuché con Adrien decía.- Lo se.

Mi hijo había despertado. Ya estaba bien por el momento, y yo quería que así siguiera, y que no le pasara algo peor.

...

Después de que Adrien descanzara otro rato, se levantó y los tres nos dirigimos al comedor, donde los dueños de la casa nos habían dicho que estarían esperandonos.

Adrien estaba callado, se veía serio y pensativo, quería saber que era lo que le distraía, pero no, por ahora no le iba a preguntar nada, hasta que estuviera seguro de que me diría la verdad y no una mentira.

Hermione lo tomaba del brazo, y yo iba tras mi esposa y mi hijo.

Al acercarnos al comedor, se escuchaban tintineos de tazas y cucharas, entramos los tres y la familia nos miró. Adrien se sentó en medio de nosotros, y seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, o al menos eso parecía.

Mier carraspeó y habló.

-Espero que, todo esté en orden.

-Si, si lo está, muchas gracias.-respondió Hermione mirándolos con una sonrisa. Aunque ella pensara que podía tapar sus emociones, yo sabía como detectarlas, como ahora, sus ojos pierden ese hermosos brillo característico que siempre tiene al sonreír, su sonrisa se ve triste por la forma en que la curva. Para mí ella era transparente.

Pero eso sucede cuando amas a una persona con corazón y alma.

-Dejenme presentarles a mi hijo mayor, Sebástian. Está estudiando para ser medimago.

Me levanté del asiento y lo saludé con la mano.- Draco Malfoy, padre de Adrien Malfoy.

-Hermione Malfoy, antes Granger, madre de Adrien.

Nos miró uno a uno y luego a Adrien.- No se parece mucho a ustedes, aunque sus ojos señor Malfoy son grises, pero su pelo es rubio y el de su hijo es negro.

Miré a Hermione y ella cambió el rostro amable a uno severo.- Disculpe, pero Adrien es mi hijo. Además...

-Mamá- escuchamos decir.- déjalo así.-levantó el rostro que antes estaba mirando al vacío y vió directamente al chico.- Tal vez no me parezca, pero ellos son mis padres. He venido aquí para averiguar sobre mi estado, o mejor dicho, el estado de Michel.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.-¿Como sabes de...

-Yo ya les expliqué a tus padres y a tu hermana.

Mier se levantó.- Sebástian, es mejor que te expliquemos las cosas.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos de explicación, Hermione me sostenía la mano con firmeza, luego me miraba y regresaba su mirada a los demás. La hija menor miraba a Adrien, igual que su hermano. Al acabar el relato, el chico no dijo nada.

Estaba perdido.

-¿Seb?-preguntó su madre.- Cariño, ¿tu sabes algo?

-Michel. Mi hermano menor. A los 6 años se lo llevaron, y yo pensé que regresaría, pero no. Mía no lo recurda, pero yo si, recuerdo como siempre quería jugar conmigo.-habló. Pude notar como lágrimas salían y se tapaba el rostro con su mano izquierda.- Las personas que se lo llevaron, debieron de haberlo matado, sino ¿como es posible que el lo sienta?

-Yo no lo siento. Es complicado. Es como si yo fuera él.

-¡Entonces eres Michel!-se levantó del asiento y se puso al lado de Adrien.- Si lo eres, tus ojos, tu pelo, tu piel, todo dice que eres Michel. ¿Donde estuviste? ¿que te paso?

-Yo no soy Michel.

-¡Si lo eres!

-¡No puedo ser esa persona!

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡Basta!.- gritó Hermione.- ya basta.-volvió a decir llorando.-Todo esto está mal. Si, tal vez Adrien sea Michel, pero aún así, hay muchisimasmás dudas . Y no quiero discusiones, quiero encontrar que tiene mi hijo.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces él es nuestro hijo.-dijo la mujer.- Es nuestro y no de ustedes.

Me levanté.- Tal vez no tenga mi sangre, pero lo hemos cuidado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿un año?-preguntó Mier

-¿Y tu qué? ¿meses?-lo desafié con la mirada.- Es nuestro hijo...

-No, no lo es. Además, nos lo robaron. No pudimos hacer nada...

-¿Nada? si tan solo lo hubieran buscado, ta vez esto no estaría pasando y no tendrían problemas ahora...

-¡Lo buscamos por meses!

-¿Y nada mas? ¡yo lo estaría buscando toda mi vida!-grité

-¿Que estas tratando de decir?

-Estoy diciendo que...-un golpe sordo se escuchó, dejé de hablar y giré para encontrar a Adrien sosteniendose la cabeza.-Adrien.- susurré. Me acerqué y lo tomé de los hombros, mientras Hermione se agachaba a nuestro lado y le miraba con miedo.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Sebástian.

Mía se acercó igualmente y le pasó la mano derecha por la espalda a Adrien.- Merlin.-Mier y Adrianne nos miraban.-Adrien.- susurró la chica.

-DEJENME. DEJENME SOLO MALDITA SEA.-gritó nuestro hijo.

-No Adrien, no me iré de tu lado.- dijo Hermione.- eres mi hijo y no me iré.

-TU NO ERES NADIE, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA SANGRE SUCIA ASQUEROSA QUE DEBIÓ HABER MUERTO EN LA GUERRA.- al escuchar esto, lo golpeé. Hermione me tomó de los brazos.- No Draco, el no quizo decir eso.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA

-DRACO, YA BASTA, DÉJALO.-intentó sostenerme, pero me safé y lo golpeé más hasta dejarle la boca llena de sangre.

-NUNCA LO VUELVAS A DECIR.

Adrien empezó a reír.- Oh por favor Malfoy, debes saber que con eso no me haces daño. Eres un mortífago. Igual a tu padre.

-YO JAMÁS SERÉ IGUAL A ÉL.-lo tomé de la túnica.- Tuve la marca, pero jamás maté a una persona maldita sea.- le dije con los dientes apretados.

-Yo maté a demasiadas personas, igual que tu padre.- ese no era Adrien, y apenas mi mente se despejó de la niebla, le dejé de tomar tan severo la túnica.

-¿Quién eres?¿Qué haces dentro de Adrien?

No contestó, sólo lanzó una sonora carcajada, y luego se puso serio, para luego ver como caía al suelo. Tomé la cabeza de Adrien y esperé a que despertara, mientras, Hermione le tomó la mano. Adrien abrió los ojos y se levantó del golpe.

-Mamá-murmuró, buscó a Hermione, me quitó de su lado para estar frente a mi mujer y la abrazó.- Merlín no quise decir eso lo juro no fue mi intención él fue él fue el que lo dijo no yo pero no creas que lo eres madre tu eres hermosa y la mejor madre del mundo nadie me separará de ti- dijo sin respirar y sin detenerse ni un segundo

Hermione le sonrió con ternura, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a ella para abrazarlo.- Adrien, se que tú no fuiste, no debes ponerte así- le dió un abrazo y le besó la cabeza.

Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé protectoramente.- Los amó.-les dije.

Mía, la hija de los Cassel, nos abrazó igualmente, luego le dijo a Adrien que lo quería.

-Adrien, te quiero, te quiero mucho hermanito.-las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, Hermione y yo nos hicimos a un lado para darle espacio a Adrien para que abrazara a su hermana, porque si, lo era.

Adrien los había encontrado.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, dándole palabras de ánimo.- Mía estoy aquí, no llores-le tomó el rostro y la miró a los ojos.- Ya estoy aquí Mía.-Ella escondió el rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Adrien, y agarró la túnica más fuerte, apretándola tanto que se notaban sus venas. Hermione sonrió y me miró.

El hermano mayor, Sebástian, se juntó a ellos y de igual manera, lloró.

Los tres hermanos estaban juntos, y al parecer estaban felices, menos nosotros, porque eso quería decir que Adrien se quedaría con ellos, y no se iría con nosotros.

...

-Tu vida fue dura, hermano. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Nada. Bueno, debo investigar más sobre lo que sucedió conmigo.

-Adrien, nosotros te ayudaremos. Pero lo primero es lo primero, tu cuarto está arriba, al lado de la recámara de Sebástian.

-No

-¿Que? ¿Como de que no?-preguntó el mayor.

-Lo siento, me iré con mis padres.

-¡Nuestros padres son los tuyos!

-Si, pero veo más a Draco y a Hermione como mis padres. Lo siento pero es mi decisión, y los quiero a mi lado, quiero quedarme con ellos y ver a mi hermano Scorp, él me necesita.

-¿Quien es Scorp?-preguntó Mía

-Es mi hermano, ya tiene un año y medio. Es igual a Draco, y creo que será Slytherin, igual que él y yo. No puedo dejarlo solo, es mi hermano pequeño, y siempre lo cuidaré.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Mía lo rompió con un suspiro- Bien, pero quiero decirte que, eres bienvenido, puedes hablarme cuando lo necesites.

-Igual a mí, puedes confiar y llamarme cuando lo desees. Haré cualquier cosa por tí hermano, eso te lo aseguro.-le dijo Sebástian serio.

-Gracias.

Los hermanos Cassel se abalanzaron, abrazandolo con fuerza y riendo. Sebástian le tomó el cuello y con su otra mano, hizo un puño y lo puso en la cabeza de Adrien, restregándolo en su cabello.-Hermanito tarado, ven acá.

Mía dejó de abrazar al hermano y rió más fuerte.

Desde el salón se escuchaban las risas de los chicos, asiendo sonreír a los adultos.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo.

-Es cierto.-contestó el rubio.-Diablos, que haremos ahora?-susurró.

-Draco, debemos irnos.-Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a la pareja de enfrente.- Gracias por su hospitalidad. Y gracias por ayudar a Adrien.

-De eso no se preocupe.-le contestó la mujer.- de todas formas, es nuestro hijo.

_**Hijo**_

Esa palabra le llegó a Hermione, y para que no llorara, Draco se acercó y la abrazó.- Gracias, ahora nos vamos.- La llevó a la salida, con la pareja detras de ellos, sonriendo. Al abrir la puerta, y agradecer de nuevo, desaparecieron.

Dejándo a Adrien.

_Con sus verdaderos padres._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tarde demasiado, lo siento por eso, pero el otro cap estará listo entre semana y será subido antes de o el viernes, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Diganme que opinan de este cap, en serio me gustaría saber.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuché los gritos de los Cassel, mis hermano y yo bajamos, al llegar estaban ellos sonrientes y me miraban.

-Oh Michel, seremos una familia otra vez- gritó la señora Cassel extendiendo los brazos hacia mí.

_¿Una familia otra vez?_

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-Si, dormirás en la habitación continua de la de Sebástian, es grande la recámara. Te gustará.-me dijo el señor.

-Lo siento pero, me iré con los Malfoy.-les dije. Ellos quitaron sus sonrisa y se voltearon a ver nerviosos. Pensé que era porque no querían que me fuera, pero me equivoqué.

-Michel, los Malfoy... ya se fueron.- abrí los ojos sorprendido, era una broma, tenía que ser una broma, ellos no me dejarían aquí. Eran mis padres después de todo.

-¿Qué?, pero yo quería irme con ellos, necesito ver a la abuela Narcissa y a Scorp. No puedo dejarlos.

-Pero..

-No mamá.- interrumpió Sebástian-él ya decidió, y debemos respetar esa decisión-le dijo serio.

-Sebastian! no quiero que me...

-Mamá, es su decisión-le dijo Mía. La miré y ella me sonrió, dandome animos.

-Si, es cierto, quiero irme.- Me los pasé de largo y me dirigí a la puerta, al tomar el picaporte, sentí una mano en el hombro, jalándome hacia atras- De aquí no te vas, ¿crees que te puedes ir así como así? te estuvimos buscando desde bebé y no te importa, te importa más ellos que nosotros.-me gritó el señor Cassel.

-No, me importan todos ustedes. La familia Cassel, la familia Malfoy, hasta los Barker, todos son mi familia.-grité- Pero a ellos los aprecio porque me cuidaron...

-Fue sólo un año

-Lo suficiente para mí. Ellos nunca me han dejado solo, y la abuela Narcissa, me dijo que me presentaría a mi abuelo, y quiero verlo, quiero conocerlo, y también quiero ver a Scorp. A todos los Malfoy. Dejenme ir.-les supliqué mirando a Mier a los ojos.

-Padre, déjalo ir.- le dijo Mía- se que el regresará para visitarnos.-me miró de reojo y yo asentí.

-Si, volveré. Los visitaré.

Adrianne dejó caer unas lágrimas y luego se acercó.- Bien, pero te quiero aquí para el viernes, puedes invitar a tus amigos y a tus otros padres.-me sonrió y me abrazó-te quiero Michel, Adrien.. ni se como decirte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puedes seguir diciendome Michel.-rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

-Y tu puedes decirme mamá. Ah pero, la señora Malfoy también lo es.-murmuró, tocandose el labio.

-Ella es mi madre, y tu eres mi mamá. Así les diré, madre, mamá.

Mier se juntó a nosotros- Bien, pero regresa pronto

-Lo haré papá.

Me dirigí a la salida, abrí la puerta y giré para mirarlos de nuevo, luego desaparecí.

...

Al llegar a la mansión sentimos un vacío. Adrien no estaba, y yo ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, así que caí al suelo y lloré, Draco se puso al lado mío, y me besó la cabeza.-Preciosa, todo estará bien-me dijo en un susurro.

-No, no lo estará

Escuché unos pasos, y ví a Narcissa tocandose el pecho con una mirada soprendida.- Merlín Hermione, ¿estas bien?- se acercó lo más rapido que pudo, y me tocó la cabeza.- Mi vida, ¿y Adrien?-preguntó mirando a Draco, él quitó su mirada de su madre y miró la pared.

-¿Donde esta?-volvió a preguntar

-Está con sus padres

-¡Ustedes son sus padres!

Negó con la cabeza- no madre, no lo somos.

-Si lo son, ustedes lo cuidaron

-Fue sólo un año...

-¡Pero eso los hace sus padres, además de que ya tiene su apellido puesto y escrito en un papel muy importante! Iré con ellos para, para matarlos, no saben con que abuela se metieron...

-Madre...

Volví a sollozar, mi esposo me abrazó fuertemente.-Mi vida, no llores.

-Lo quiero conmigo, no con ellos. Soy una egoista-seguí chillando y gritando.-Hermione mi niña-escuché decir a Narcissa- él volverá, veras que prefiere estar con ustedes que con ellos.-me sonrió.

Yo sonreí igual, porque muy al fondo sentía que Narcissa tenía razón, él volvería.

Algo me hizo click en la cabeza, que hasta giré la mirada, escuchamos la puerta y Rudy se acercó a ella, pero yo me levanté y salí corriendo y lo quité despacio, para luego abrir la puerta rápidamente, y ahí miré a Adrien.

Mi niño

-¿Adrien?

-En serio, no se porque me dejaron con ellos. Ustedes saben que soy un Malfoy, uno hecho y derecho.-hizo una sonrisa de lado, igual que Draco, y me abalanzé a él, besándolo en la cabeza- Mi niño hermoso, Narcissa tenía razón, regresaste.

-Claro que lo hice... madre, ya déjame... madre son muchos besos.-me intentó empujar no tan fuerte para que me separara.

-Vamos preciosa, él está aquí con nosotros, luego lo besas.

Estaba feliz porque estaba conmigo.

Gracias a Merlín.

-Draco, debo decirte algo.

-¿Que cosa mi vida?-preguntó colocandose los pantalones de pijama de seda negra.

-Es que, pues, hace unas semanas me sentí muy mal y, y fuí a chequearme.-dije nerviosa

-¿Estás bien?.-preguntó mirándome con preocupación.-Hermione..

-Lo estoy-le dije sonriendo.- lo estoy porque un embarazo no es malo, y es bueno para nosotros.

Draco se quedó callado, y luego sonrió, me abrazó, y me besó con pasión.-Hermione, ¿entonces tendremos otro bebé? ¿otro hermoso bebé?

-Si Draco, otro bebé.-me cargó y me acostó en la cama con delicadeza-Eso es genial.- levantó mi blusa de dormir, y me besó el vientre.-Entonces, estás aquí nuevo integrante de la familia. Porfin. Espero que seas una niña hermosa, igual a tu madre.-dijo esto último mirándome, luego me besó, aún sin despegar sus manos de mi vientre, siguió acariciandolo.

Hasta ya casi dormidos, él seguía acariciando el lugar donde estaba el bebé. Nuestro bebé.

-Draco-susurré

Escuché un mmm de parte de él.- Gracias por darme una familia.- Levantó el rostro.- Te prometí que te la daría, que tu me darías hijos y que formariamos una familia fuerte. Unos Gryffindor y unos Slytherin, hasta puede que algunos Ravenclaw.-dijo esto en tono burlesco.- Aunque espero que, ninguno quede con los tejones.

Rodé los ojos y lo besé.-Gracias.

-Por nada, ahora hay que dormir, para que mañana demos la noticia. Besó mi estómago- Duerme bebé, que aquí estará papá para cuidar de tí y de tu madre- siguió acariciando y unos pocos minutos después, me dejé llevar por las caricias y me quedé dormida.

...

Ya al despertar, me levanté de buenos ánimos, al saber que serás padre nuevamente, te llena de júbilo y no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea el bebé. Merlín, todo era maravilloso, mi vida, mi esposa, mis hijos, todo. Los amaba con todo mi ser y los quería por siempre a mi lado, porque eran mi familia. Miré a la preciosidad de mi esposa, y le acaricié el vientre, susurrando cosas cursis en el oido de mi diosa.

De mi diosa castaña.

-Draco, estás muy cariñoso hoy.-murmuró Hermione todavía medio dormida.

-Lo se, pero es que la bebé tiene que saber que su papá está con ella.

Dió una risa calmada y se volteó para mirarme.- Eso ya lo sabe. Y aún no sabemos si será niña.

-Será niña, te lo apuesto. Una hermosa niña igualita a su mamá, con cabello castaño, y ojos de avellana, con un olor a vainilla, y con unas pecas en el rostro.-le dije sonriendo.

-No. Quiero que tenga tu piel pálida, y tus hermosos ojos grises, pero que vaya en Gryffindor.

-Oh no, eso no, quiero que mis hijos, todos mis hijos, vayan a Slytherin. Esa casa es de...

-Astutos, bla bla bla... es injusto que todos vayan a tu casa y no en la mía. Esta nena irá en Gryffindor, te lo aseguro.

Le besé la cabeza y luego le tomé la mano.- Bien, esperemos que sea Gryffindor.-le dije eso para calmarla, porque, ¿que slytherin quisiera que sus hijos no fueran a su misma casa?

-Te aseguro que ahora estás pensando que quieres que vaya a tu fea casa.

Diablos

-No, no es cierto.-le aseguré.

-Mentiroso.- dijo risueña. Se levantó y se metió al baño, dejándome acostado en la cama. Solo. Unos minutos después me gritó desde el baño y me pidió que le pasara su ropa.

-¡Draco pasame la ropa que está a un lado de la demás en el ropero!

Me levanté y le saqué sus cosas, luego se las dí con una sonrisa, y ella me la devolvió y cerró la puerta. Volví a la cama y dormi otro rato.

-Vamos Scorp, así, abre la boquita. ¡Ya está!

-Abuela, estas haciendo gestos raros, y dan miedo- dijo Adrien con el ceño fruncido

-A mi Scorp le gusta-se quejó la abuela, volviendo a agarrar la cuchara y darsela a su nieto más joven-Ñam ñam, que rico.

-Santo Merlín, abuela.

-Oh calla Ad, sabes bien que tus padres hicieron esto contigo alguna vez-me dijo sin mirarme, siguiendo tomando la papilla en una cucharita y dandosela al bebé no tan bebé.

-Tal vez, pero es raro verte haciendo eso.

La abuela rió con ganas y volteó a verlo.- Tienes razón, es raro, ni con Draco era así. Tal vez fue porque eramos una familia refinada, pero eso ya terminó.

-¿Ya no son refinados?-preguntó el chico con una ceja levantada

-Si lo somos, solo que ahora ya no tenemos creencias estúpidas. Y me gusta ser una madre y una abuela cariñosa.-sonrió al final y volvió a hundir la cuchara en la pastosa comida amarillenta.

Adrien sonrió y miró las escaleras.

Escuchó unos pasos y unas voces llenas de felicidad. Entró Draco y Hermione al salón y se sentaron cerca del pelinegro.

-¿Y esa felicidad?-preguntó la mujer de mayor edad en la sala.

-Pues, digamos que una noticia me llegó ayer por la noche.-comentó el hombre rubio a los demás sentados en la mesa.- ¿Y cual es?-preguntó su madre, aún sin verlos.

-Hermione, Hermione está embarazada.

La abuela dejó caer la cuchara, y los miró sorprendida.-¡Circe! eso es magnífico, de cuanto estas?

-De dos semanas aproximadamente. Narcissa...

-Sensacional, iremos de compras mañana temprano Hermione, porque ese bebé necesita de muchos lujos.

-Eso dijiste con Scorp, madre- le dijo Draco mirándola

-Es cierto, y mira, si los tiene.

Adrien no dijo nada, y Hermione se dió cuenta de eso, se puso junto a él y le tocó el rostro.- Adrien, ¿no estás feliz?-preguntó la mujer. Todos giraron a verlos, y la mirada de Draco se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Si lo estoy- aseguró.- pero no estoy acostumbrado a que lleguen mis padres y me digan tendras un hermano, es dificil para mí imaginarmelo, pero ahora...

-Se que es dificil, porque ni tu madre ni yo tuvimos la oportunidad de escuchar esas palabras. Pero yo, que ahora tengo hijos, puedo decirla y te aseguro que este bebé que viene, no estará en primer plano, ustedes seguirana siendo mis hijos.-le dijo Draco

-Gracias... espero que sea niña.

-Todos queremos eso.- comentaron los padres.

Los miembros de la mesa rieron. Todos querían una niña, una a quien malcriar, y a quien proteger.

...

-¡Adrien, una lechuza te espera en la sala, ven para acá en este instante!-gritó Narcissa

-¡Ya voy!-salió corriendo de la sala de música, rumbo al salón, llegó y miró a su abuela con las manos en las caderas, viendolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hasta que llegas

-Lo siento abuela-dijo Adrien caminando hacia la lechuza.- Es sólo que recordaba mis años en donde vivía en el mundo muggle.

La mujer se posicionó a su lado.- No pienses en eso, ahora estas con nosotros, eres un Malfoy.

-Lo se

La señora se alejó, haciendo resonar sus tacones en el piso de madera oscura, dejando al chico solo y tomando la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

Era de Benjamin.

-¿Y ahora?

La desdobló y leyó el contenido con una clara señal de preocupación, cada línea era más preocupante. Gabrielle, su Gabrielle...

-Gabrielle, no puede ser.- corrió a la recámara de sus padres y sin tocar la abrió.- Padre-les dijo a la pareja acostada en la cama.- Necesito ir con los Barker, regresaré lo ma´s pronto que pueda.-se fue sin más y tomó su saco y salió.

Desapareció lleno de preocupación.

Aguanta Gab.

.

.

.

.

**Yei, lo conseguí. **

**Nuevo cap y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque me llevó tiempo hacerlo y como ando con examenes pues estoy muy ocupada, pero si hice un espacio para elaborar mi capítulo.**

**Gracias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gabrielle estaba enferma, y no sabía que hacer, me sentía inutil al lado de ella y eso no me gustaba. Me pase casi 6 horas sentado, parandome y recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión de los Barker, pero nada, ella seguía igual.

Ben me dijo que empezó una semana antes, y que, al principio, todos pensaban que era por un resfriado común, pero todo se volvió peor cuando vomitó sangre el día de ayer.

Tenía miedo de perderla.

Todo lo que quería me lo quitaban o se iban. Y eso lo odiaba, odiaba nada más ver como me dejaban solo sin tener a nadie a quien recurrir.

De sólo recordarlo, sentía un sabor ácido en la boca.

Me tomé el rostro con las manos de la preocupación

-No despierta-me dijo Benjamin sentado en el suelo.- Esto está mal, y luego no hay cupo para ella en San Mungo, los odio. Yo se que si lo tienen, pero como no tenemos ingresos ni nada por el estúpido de mi padre...

No dije nada, con sólo escuchar me sentí de la patada. Mi Gabrielle estaba peor y no abía que hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para mi fueron horas, y recordé a Sebástian, él estaba estudiando para ser medimago, eso quería decir que tal vez le daban clases en San Mungo directamente. Tenía que ir con él.

-Tengo una idea. Ben, necesito que me acompañes.-lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé para arriba- Iremos con mi hermano.

-¿Con Scorpius?-preguntó mirándome con molestia.

-No, con mi otro hermano

-¿Cual otro hermano?

-Rayos, se me olvidó contarte.- lo llevé al pasillo y nos colocamos los abrigos.-Encontré a mi familia real, y tengo dos hermanos, Mía y Sebástian, él nos ayudará, o eso esperemos.

Me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la mansión.- Muevete Malfoy.

Desaparecimos, y nos encontramos con una mansión grande.- Aquí es.- corrimos a la puerta y toqué, nadie contestaba, volví a tocar y se abrió la enorme puerta, dando paso a un elfo con ropa rasgada.-Señor Michel, pase porfavor-entramos directo al salón, y ahí estaba Mía tomando algo y leyendo un libro de no se que.

-Mía- hablé, ella levantó la vista y me sonrió con ganas, dejó el libro y se levantó- Mich, que haces aquí? es tarde...

-No, no lo es. Bueno si, pero necesito a Sebástian.

-No está.

-¿Y donde est...

-Sineto interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con esa persona.-dijo Ben.- Es urgente, ¡es de vida o muerte!-gritó

-Calma, ya vendrá.-se puso junto a mí y me tomó de la mano.- No me presentaste a tu amigo.

-Lo siento, Benjamin, ella es Mía, Mía, él es Benjamin.-se estrecharon las manos y mi amigo se puso histérico.

-Merlín, necesito a tu hermano aquí, y ahora, nada de al rato o mañana, Gabrielle está mal y ya no sabemos que hacer.

-¿Y tu padre?

-De él ni me hables, está con esa mujer, ¡ni siquiera sabe que su hija está mal! no le importamos, espero que mi madre se separe de él y así alejarnos para siempre de ese animal bueno para nada.

Mía lo miró sorprendida.- Eso es terrible. Eso no es ser un padre, eso es ser un idiota que se pierde de lo que tiene en su vida.

-Gracias-le dijo Ben con una sonrisa

Dejé a ellos platicar sobre los padres y me senté en el suelo, viendo como la lumbre se iba extinguiendo, de laguna manera, noté como unas tonalidades diferentes de rojo, luego de azul y después verde, me sorprendí y algo estaba mal, me levanté y corrí hacia mi amigo y mi hermana, los saqué de ahí, jalándolos cuales perros y los tiré en la habitación de enfrente, luego llegó una explosión y me aventó al suelo, haciendo que me golpeara el pecho con este.

Sentí unas miradas y luego unas manos jalándome hacia arriba.

Abrí los ojos y otros de color negro me miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa, escuché los gritos de Mía, pidiendome que les habriera la puerta cerrada, Ben me decía groserías.

Tomé la mano de la persona frente a mí, para intentar alejarlo de mi cuello, pero no, él seguía mirándome como con hambre.

Hambre.

_Bueno bueno, tu sabes que esto tenía que pasar algun día. Yo te dije desde niño, que vendrían por ti, y míralos, aquí están._

-Quienes son ellos?

_Son los que te siguen desde bebé._

-Los que me tomaron y me quitaron de la vida de los Cassel?

_No, los otros eran mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemort, pero estos son peores, porque no piensan y no sienten, sólo te lastiman sin piedad._

-Ahora eres mi consejero?

_No, ahora soy el que te protegerá de ellos porque querido Adrien, tú no podrás con ellos._

_-_Entonces si me proteges

_Soy el que te sacará de los problemas que tendrás con ellos, nada más._

-Entonces necesito que salgas y me ayudes a sacar a Mía y a Ben.

_Trato_

Sentí mis brazos moverse solos, y como mi cuerpo hacía lo mismo, podía pensar como siempre, pero sentía algo dentro, como si me dijera que hacer.

Una fuerza sobrehumana me llegó y apreté el cuello de la otra persona, haciendo que esta intentara quitarme de si, pero no lo lograba. Sus ojos mostraban miedo a mí, grité y lo tiré al suelo, dejándolo inconsiente.

Oh Adrien, nosotros si seremos equipo

-En tus sueños

Admítelo, somos buenos siendo uno.

-Patético

Más hombres entraron y se avalanzaron a la puerta donde dejé a Ben y a Mía, corrí y los patee en las rodillas, uno que otro en el rostro, manchando de sangre el piso. Otra explosión se escuchó, giré mi rostro y entranron hombres con túnicas y varitas en mano, me vieron y me intentaron hechizar, pero yo ya no controlaba mi cuerpo, se movía solo, y éste se alejaba de ellos como despavorido.

-Detente

_No_

-Hazlo

_No_

Ahora yo le pedía obediencia, y el intentaba controlarme, como yo hacía antes.

-¡Maldita sea detente!

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, y me dolió, me tomé de las costillas y me levanté con esfuerzo, luego mirá hacia atras y los hombres estaban apuntandome.-Alto ahí, ¿tu hiciste esto?-me preguntó un hombre corpulento.

Me costó hablar.- Si, necesito sacar a...

-No, no harás nada, llevenlo a ministerio.

-¿Que?, pero un amigo y mi hermana están dentro de una habitación, cerca de el salón principal.-grité enojado

-Lo lamento pero...

-Vayase al diablo.- corrí hacia el salón, sentí los pasos detras de mí, pero seguí hasta llegar y abrir la puerta. Ben y Mía estaban dentro, con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldito seas Adri...-no dijo nada, sus ojos mostraban horror, igual que los de Mía

-Adrien...

-¿Que?-lo miré con frustración.

-¿Que te paso?-preguntó mi amigo.-estas, estas lleno de

-Lleno de sangre, ¡hermano estas cubierto de sangre!-me gritó Mía asustada, luego miró atras de mí, y se tapo la boca-Merlín, tu hiciste eso?

Voltee y encontre cuerpos de hombres, tirados y llenos de sangre. ¿Yo había hecho eso?-Pero, yo, él lo hizo-murmuré

-¿Quien?

-Usted, vendrá con nosotros y dará una explicación sobre esto.-me dijo otro hombre

-Necesito hablar con mis padres

-No se le per...

-Ahora-dije demandante-se quedaron callados, y cuando uno dió unos pasos hacía mí...

_¡Christopher!_

Escuché, pero no supe que sucedió porque todo se volvió negro.

_-Tener un hijo es mucha responsabilidad, y eso lo sabes. Yo quiero seguir teniendo una vida de padre e hija contigo y un hijo tuyo arruinará las cosas._

_-Pero, eso no es cierto, podré formar una familia y ser feliz, ¿por que no quieres?_

_-Ya te dije el por que, Marianne. Acepta mi decisión._

_-¿Por que siempre soy yo la que tiene que aceptar tus decisiones, pero tu no aceptas las mías? _

_-Soy tu padre, yo digo lo que es correcto o no, y tu decisión es una estupidez. Entiendelo._

_-Te odio.-la chica salió corriendo, perdiendose en las escaleras. Dejando a un hombre ya casi viejo a los pies de esta, mirándola con tristeza._

_-Oh Mariane,, ¿por que no me entiendes?-murmuró bajando la mirada al suelo._

Abrí los ojos y me levanté de golpe de la cama en la que estaba. Me sentí con nauseas unos segundos, luego desaparecieron para dar paso un dolor de cabeza insoportable, tuve que agarrarmela con las manos, haciendo presión en la parte dolorosa.

Recordé al hombre con una mirada triste al ver como su hija se alejaba de él.

Sentí el dolor que el mostraba en su miraba.

Y me hizo sentir culpable.

Como si fuera yo alguien que le hacía sentir esa tristeza.

No pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran, porque el dolor era horrible, mayormente el de arrepentimiento desconocido para mí que el del dolor. Mis manos dejaron mi cabeza, para dirigirse a mi rostro e intentar despejar las lágrimas que caían.

Sabía que dolía.

Pero también sabía que no era yo el que se arrepentía.

Sino él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, aquí está. Siento el retraso, de nuevo, pero es que hubo unos problemillas en mi colegio y tuve que presentarme.**

**También siento mis faltas de ortografía, además de que creo que este capitulo está corto.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entraron unos hombres con la mirada seria, luego mis padres, como biológicos y adoptivos. La mirada de Hermione era triste, mientras que la de Draco era de enojo, tuve miedo de pensar que algo le hubieran dicho a ellos. Mía y Sebástian tenían la mirada baja, y mis otros padres, Mier y Adrianne, con una seriedad no tan propia de ellos, menos de ella.

Hermione se acercó a mí, y me abrazó con fuerza, transmitiendome una gran paz como tristeza. Y de una manera, empecé a llorar, la abracé con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

Draco se juntó y me abrazó más fuerte que mi madre, y escuché como él lloraba.

-Adrien, te vamos a apoyar en lo que sea.-al escuchar esas palabras levanté el rostro de golpe y me les quedé viendo, los separé de mí.

-¿Que? ¿como que...

Draco me tomó del hombro.-Adrien, tendrás que ir a un juicio. Allá se dirá lo que sucedió y se decidirá tu condena, sólo si te la mereces.

-¿Condena? yo no hice nada

-Tienes que decirle a ellos.-me dijo Hermione-Oh mi vida, ¿que haremos?-preguntó susurrando y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-Esperar a ver que deciden.

Yo sabía que en el juicio, y deliveraran sobre mi condena, de haber matado a más de diez personas, se me haría un problema y me mandarían a Azkaban.

Asesiné

Asesiné

Lo que él quería que hiciera, lo he hecho.

Lo he hecho.

...

-Aquí estamos, para juzgar al asesino que aquí se presenta, un chico de 15 años de edad, llamado Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens MALFOY-Granger. Que pase.

Abrieron las puertas y me sentí mareado por la vibra del lugar, se sentia pesada, y las mirada de las personas sentadas ahí me mostraban lo que sentían. Repugnancia.

Recordé como Draco me decía que los Malfoy no lloraban, y si lo hacían, era sólo con las personas cercanas y amadas. Tragué saliva, y me dirigí al centro. Mis pasos sonaban por todala sala, y mi rostro mostraba lo altivo que quqería presentar ante ellos, ví a mis padres en sentados mirandome con mala cara, y luego vi a los Malfoy, ellos me miraban, diciendome en sus ojos que no cediera ante ellos.

Draco me miró., y luego me sonrió de lado, como diciendome "todo estará bien"

Yo asentí y seguí con mi camino, hasta sentarme en una pequeña banca. Mis manos estaban esposadas, no podía ni siquiera moverlas bien para acomodarme corretamente en la silla.

Dejé que la molestia de la mala posición me llegara, y luego miré hacia arriba, viendo a las personas que me juzgarían.

-Adrien Malfoy, se te culpa por matar a doce hombres en la mansión Cassel, y por intentar escapar de los aurores ante su llegada, ¿esta usted de acuerdo?

-Si

-Será sentenciado a...

-Primero tengo que contar lo que sucedió

El hombre suspiró.- Bien, tiene derecho a hablar.

-Sí, maté a doce hombres, pero ellos no eran comunes, entraron e intentaron asesinarnos, a mí, a mi hermana y a mi amigo, tenía colmillos y unas uñas largas, su piel era pálida, deberían primero hacer pruebas en esos hombres antes de jusgarme. Y además, yo no fuí el que los mató, sino algo que tengo dentro de mí, y aunque tal vez no debería decirles esto por mi bienestar, lo tengo que informar. Yo... yo escucho voces.-toda la sala empezó a murmurar, y el ministro puso mayor atención.- desde que era un niño pequeño, ésta voz me pide que mate a cualquier hombre o mujer que se me rebela, por esto mismo maté a los otros, porque él me pidió que le dejara tomar mi cuerpo para así ayudarme, y lo hice, él los mató facilmente, sin niguna complicación.

Quiero que primero revisen a los hombres que él asesinó, porque no eran hombres normales, y eso se los juro. Mi hermana y mi amigo no pueden decir nada porque yo los encerré en un cuarto al llegar ellos, y tampoco se como es que y no me adentré con ellos, pero algo me decía que podía detenerlos, y creo que era él el que lo haría. Siento haberlo hecho, pero era lo mejor, y si aún así, mi destino es azcaban, bien, no diré nada, pero eso será después de que hagan las pruebas. Si pudiera hacer que éste hombre que está dentro de mí, hable, lo haría, pero no se como hacerlo.

-Entonces usted, me está diciendo que lo que lleva dentro de usted, le dice que mate a los demás.

-Asi es.

-Haremos las pruebas, pero aún así, debes saber que te quedarás en la celda hasta que se corrabore tu argumento. ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Bien, se pospone el juicio hasta nuevo aviso.-yo suspiré y bajé la mirada, mi cabeza aún me dolía, desde el día pasado. Aún recordaba al señor y a la mujer. Unos guardias lo levantaron y se lo llevaron hacia las puertas, volteó a ver a sus padres, biológicos y adoptivos, y les sonrió a los Malfoy, porque sabía que contaba con ellos en todo, y así sería siempre.

Me regresaron la sonrisa, Hermione con lágrimas, y Draco con el orgullo pintado en su rostro.

Regresé mi mirada al frente y entré a los pasillos fríos, que me llevarían de regreso a mi celda.

...

Estuve más de dos días encerrado, y aunque todo era oscuridad, yo sabía contar con el tiempo que tenía dentro de la celda. Me sentia cansado, y con hambre. Y mi cabeza estallaba una y otra vez, y soñaba con lo mismo.

El hombre viendo a la chica y siendose mal por no entender.

Y el tampoco entendía.

Luego le llegaban destellos, enseñando como ella se juntaba con un hombre, como ellos eran felices, como su padre no aprobaba la relación.

Tal vez por eso estaba triste.

Pero nunca pasaba de la desaprobación, siempre se estacaba, o despertaba de golpe. Y eso era lo frustrante, yo quería que me dieran más pistas, sentía que llegría al final y encontaría la manera de alejar a esto.

Cerré mis ojos y me acosté en el duro suelo, sitiendo dolor por mi ya lastimada espalda. Intenté olvidar que estaba en una celda, intenté olvidar lo sucedido en los días pasados, y cuando abrí los ojos, me ví en un lugar oscuro.

Mi celda.

Suspiré derrotado.

-Hay momentos en los que quisiera tener mi propio cuerpo, y no tener que invadir tu mente.

Giré rápido al escuchar. Una persona estaba recostada en la pared con la cabeza gacha y colgando sus brazos en sus rodillas.- Hay momentos en los que quisiera volver atrás.

-¿Quién eres? se supone que es una celda individual.

-Si, lo es, pero ¿como es que no reconoces mi voz?-levantó el rostro, y era un chico de cabello negro, sus ojos no se notaban bien, ni siquiera su tono de piel, pero sentí una conexión, y supe que era él.

-¿Por que estás aqui?

-Porque tu lo estás. Eso es simple. Ahora quiero que me digas algo, ¿por que me dejaste entrar a tu cuerpo ese día?

Bajé la mirada, y me senté, recargandome en la pared.- Porque no sabía que hacer, y tu mostrabas una seguridad fuerta, así que confié en tí por eso.

Nos quedamos callados, y luego sentí como alguien se juntaba a mí.

-Bueno, es divertido estar dentro de ti.-dijo sonriendo

-Claro, a ti no es al que manejan y molestan cada vez que hablan, ¿o si?

-Cierto.

-¿Por qué quieres matar a todos? ¿por que?

Me miró y sonrió de lado.-Porque no me gusta que me hablen mal, no me gusta que se sienten superiores, odio cuando me hacen sentir inferior. Me recuerda a Boris.

-¿Quien es Boris?-pregunté

-Tu sabes quien es, eres yo.

-Yo no soy tú. Soy un simple chico con alguien molestando a cada rato de mi vida.

-Cierto.

Me levanté y me dirigí al otro muro, donde no escuchara los gritos que empezarian en unos minutos.

-¿No quieres escuchar?

-No

-Ni yo, es asqueroso como huele su sangre.

-¿La hueles?-pregunté poniendole atención por primera vez.

-Si, es horrible porque puedo olerte desde aquí, y puedo oler a los guardias que están encerrados bebiendo y hablando de los presos. Ayer hablaron de ti, dijeron que eras un chico estúpido, y que sólo mentías para salvarte el pellejo. Aunque yo se que no es así, porque yo fuí el que mató a esas bestias, sin cerebro.

-¿Que eran esas cosas?

-No tienen nombre. Son hombres con garras, dientes afilados, aliento putrefacto, y sin razón. Eso lo comprobaste. Aunque son fuertes y sangrientos, pueden llegar, asesinarte y comerte, son como canívales.-dijo con mirando el vacio.

-¿Como lo sabes?

Giró de golpe su mirada.- Mi madre murió así, siendo comida por ellos.-su ceño se frunció-Lo recuerdo, como ella me sacaba junto a mi hermano, Nicholas. Ella me gritaba, "saca a tu hermano" yo no quería dejarla, pero mi hermano y yo teniamos que hacerlo. Tuvimos que hacerlo.

-Entonces...

-Tsk.- se levantó.- Olvídalo, mañana será tu juicio.

-¿mañana? ¿como lo sabes?

Se escucharon pasos y luego como habrían la reja, entró un hombre, de ojos verdes y lentes.

Harry Potter.

-Adrien, espero que me recuerdes, soy...

-Harry Potter, si, lo se.

-Bien, quería decirte que se encontraron pruebas sobre lo que dijiste de los hombres, pero aún no sabemos que son.-en ese momento pensé en el otro.-Son raros. Aunque eso no impedirá que te hagan el juicio, mañana. No se sabe que se hará contigo.

-Espero que sean justos.

-Estaré ahí para eso. Me retiro Adrien.- salió de mi celda, y luego agradeció al guardia, éste me azotó la reja y se fue tras los pasos de Potter.

-Te dije que sería mañana.-me sonrió de medio lado.

-Claro.

Se acercó a mi-será mejor que duermas, así tendrás más energía mañana.-me dijo esto colocando su brazo en mi hombre, y luego se alejó.

-¡Espera! quiero pedirte un favor.-grité antes de que se fuera.-Mañana quiero que me ayudes.

Sonrió.- Como gustes, Malfoy.

Y desapareció.

...

-Es hora niño

Entre igual que la vez pasada, altivo y sin miedo. De nuevo estaban mis padres sentados, sólo que ahora los Cassel no me veían serios, sino con esperanza. Mía y Sebástian me asintieron, y yo hice lo mismo. Me acomodé en la silla, mejor que la vez pasada, y los miré.

El ministro alzó las cejas y me miró con detenimiento.-joven Malfoy. Hemos aquí para juzgar a Adrien Malfoy, por segunda vez, se han hecho las pruebas y ha salido que es inexistente. Por eso mismo, te hemos sentenciado a seis años en Azkaban.

Cerré los ojos, y escuché el grito de mis dos madres.

-Eso no es justo!-gritó Adrianne

-No! ¡no dejaré que mi hijo vaya a Azkaban sólo por proteger a los demás!-gritó Hermione.-Porfavor no hagan que Adrien vaya a Azkaban.

-Lo siento señorita Granger.

-Son unos malditos hijos de p...

-Hermione, basta.-le dijo Draco.-Basta Hermione, piensa en el bebé.-ví como le tocaba el vientre y la abrazaba.-Calma.

Ell se puso a llorar, igual que Adrianne lo hizo. Mía corrió junto a mí, y empujó a los guardias que le impedían llegar junto a mí, Sebástian la tomaba de la cintura, reteniendola.

-Mi hermano no es un asesino-gritaba una y otra vez.

Luego escuché otras voces.

Gabrielle estaba ahí, junto a Benjamin, él igual que mi hermano, la detenía, pero le agarrba el brazo.-Gabrielle, cálmate-le decía, y ella seguía gritando y pateando a los otros guardias.

Sonreí por mis adentros.

No me había dado cuenta que ellos estaban aquí, pero era de suponerse, ya que Benjamin fue uno de los involucrados.

Tenía un plan, y se llevaría a cabo.

-Es hora.- cerré los ojos y después pude sentir como mi cuerpo se ponía más duro y cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí diferente. No podía mover el cuerpo, pero si podía escuchar y ver lo que sucedía.

Y podía pensar.

Adrien abrió los ojos con fuerza, y se levantó haciendo ruido por mover la silla y como ésta se arrastraba en el suelo.

Todos callaron, y se escuchó una risa, que venía del chico que estaba siendo juzgado.

-Oh todos me dan risa. Son una burla. Más los que están postrados en esos lugares, decidiendo el destino de los magos que en realidad pueden ser culpables o inocentes, como Adrien. Él no fue el que los mató, sino yo.

Se escucharon como la gente se levantaba.

-Pero que descaro, este chico se está burlando de nosotros.-dijo una mujer vestida de rosa.

-Oh Umbridge, debería mejor cerrar la boca, porque, no quiere que mejor le cuente a estas personas que nos observan, como usted ha tratado a sus estudiantes. Como trató a Harry Potter.

El mencionado se levantó.- ¿Como sabes eso Adrien?

-Yo no soy Adrien.

Hermione se adelantó, pero un guardia la paró, y ella le desafió con la mirada para que al final se viera como el hombre caía al suelo, y como la mujer pasaba por encima, haciendo que su esposo sonriera.

Ella tomó la mano de su hijo al llegar a su lado, éste la miró, y ella quitó su mano para luego taparse la boca.-Merlín. Es cierto, no eres Adrien.-dijo al ver los ojos de su hijo, éstos eran cafés, Draco se puso junto a ella y también se notó su asombro.

-¿Quien eres?

-Me llamo Christopher-le dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Chris..topher, Adrien habló de tí.-dijo la mujer ahora más tranquila.

-Si, soy yo el que controlaba a Adrien, el que le decía que matara a Snape, a esa chica llamada Eva Vernovio-Gabrielle se estremeció ante el nombre- yo fuí el que hizo que Adrien se perdiera por los pasillos de Hogwarts y que se metiera en la sala de los menesteres. Y si, fuí yo el que mató a esos bastardos.

-¿Por que?

-Porque era necesario, sino Adrien ahora estaría muerto, en vez de estar en un juzgado estúpido y sin sentido. Pero que se puede hacer cuando tienes como líderes a unos incopetentes como estos viejos de aquí.-se encogió de hombros.

Todos pusieron atención.

-Ciudadanos del mundo mágico-dijo volteando a ver hacia los presentes- ¿están dispuestos a seguir que estos manden a sus hijos, esposos, hermanos, o lo que sea, a Azkaban, sólo por proteger lo suyo? Porque yo no, no soy un ciudadano corriente, soy un ser mágico que, como pueden ver, es diferente. Mi madre, una simple mujer, de sangre pura, cariñosa con sus hijos, inteligente y hermosa, tuvo unos gemelos de un vampiro, Belmar Velkov. Líder de los vampiros alemanes. Pero por diferentes cosas, tuvo que ir con su grupo, a Londres. Conoció a mi madre en un parque, se comprometieron a los dos años de verse, tuvieron dos hijos, Christopher y Nicholas Velkov, gemelos casi identicos, sólo los ojos diferenciaban a los niños mitad vampiro mitad humano. A los seis años de su nacimiento, Belmar tuvo que regresar a Alemania con todo su grupo, dejándonos, prometiendonos que regresaría unos años después, pero claro, nunca supe si lo hizo porque, esas cosas que están ahí-dijo señalando una puerta, en el cual estaban los cuerpos.- irrumpieron nuestra mansión, ésta no tenía protecciones por el simple hecho de que el querido abuelo de los niños, se los quitó. Diciendo que no merecían protección alguno, los hijos de un vampiro asqueroso. Por eso entraron esos bastardos, esos malditos entraron y mi madre por protegernos, se dejó matar por ellos. Saqué a mi hermano, y vivimos en las calles por más de 5 años, hasta que un hombre nos encontró, nadie más ni nadie menos que Bellatrix Lestrange-se escuchó un alboroto en la sala.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el ministro.

-Oh no los calle, es normal.-dijo riendo.- Ella nos encontró y luego nos cuidó, ya teniamos 12 años cuando una guerra estalló en el Colegio de Hogwarts, ella nos dijo que nos quedaramos en su mansión sin decir nada, y bueno, nunca vimos a nadie más que a ella. Mi hermano y yo aprendimos de las artes oscuras, y nos gustó saber algo más que simples hechizos de niños, mi hermano nunca dejó de ser el mismo, y yo tampoco, pero ¿que se puede hacer cuando tienes que decidir entre tu hermano y tu vida? decidí a mi hermano, y me entregué a los mortífagos, para que me hicieran lo que tenían que hacer. Bella nunca regresó, y supimos que había muerto, gracias a los integrantes del lado oscuro, pero dejemos eso para después, luego de entregarme, me llevaron a los calabozos, y me mataron. Así de simple.-dijo estirando los brazos cada uno de un lado.-Oh si, esa sensación fue horrible, pero lo peor fue que desperté y no sabía que hacer, porque, un bebé no puede hacer nada. Michel no podía hacer nada.

Adrianne se levantó junto a su esposo.

-Oh los pobre Cassel no sabían que tenían un amigo como mortífago, confiaron en él y les quitó al bebé. Pero lo que siempre se han preguntado es... ¿por que quiere a mi hijo? fácil porque él tenía una magia fuerte, fui asesinado para que mi magia buscara a alguien apto para llevarla, y fue él. Yo no decidí volver a la vida, pero supe que ese era el plan de ellos, matarme para que yo buscara al que mejor magia tuviera. No pude hacer nada por años, hasta que cumplió sus cuatro años, ahí fue cuando le empezé a mandar las imágenes de mi vida, mi sufrimiento, mi enojo.

Siento haber arruinado su vida, pero al menos eso lo adentró otra vez al mundo mágico, y encontró una familia, y a su verdadera familia. Yo le ayudé, porque, yo también he querido regresar con la mía, ver a mi padre, ver a mi madre, y ver a mi hermano.-dijo esto con la cabeza gacha.- No mentiré que tengo un mal dentro de mí, pero con Adrien controlandome, puedo retenerlo. Ahora es momento de que decidan si harán que él vaya con los demás presos, ó pensarán y harán un juicio justo.-giró y les dijo a los ancianos, se sentó otra vez, y cerró los ojos.

Para abrirlos y dar paso a unos ojos grises.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miré a mi alrededor, y todas las caras que veía eran de asombro, y también de horror, al parecer, Christopher lo había hecho bien.

Me quedé sentado, y esperé a que cerraran la boca para así seguir con el juicio.

Me gustó ver como ellos se quedaban paralizados, y le agradecí internamente por ayudarme a que pensaran mejor lo sucedido. Claro, me respondió dentro de la cabeza, y sonreí, en verdad estaba muy agradecido.

_Si, calla. Te ayudé porque era injusticia lo que hacían, por eso, no porque me caigas bien._

-Ahora me he dado cuenta de que me has intentado ayudar desde que soy un niño.

Tengo que ayudarme a mi mismo, no soy tu, pero tu cuerpo es el mío, así que no tenía alternativa.

-Si, claro.

La gente volvió a hablar, y madre se acercó y e tocó el rostro.-Ya eres tu. Tus ojos te delatan mucho.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, pero he visto que, él me protegía, aunque luego quisiera matar a la gente que me molestaba o que no quería ver.-dije haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces no es malo?

-Nunca dije que no lo era, y el dijo que tenía maldad dentro de él.

-Debe de ser por llevar sangre de vampiro.-se unió Draco a la conversación- los vampiros son agresivos, pueden llegar a matarte si te metes en su lugar. Lo se porque vi uno, a mí no me hizo nada, pero admito que me dió...miedo. No se como le hizo esa chica para juntarse con uno y tener hijos.-se encogió de hombros.

-Con paciencia y amor Draco.-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Draco.

-Bueno, entonces está bien.

Les sonreí.-¿Y como está el bebé?

-Está creciendo bien. Yo creo que es niña, y la llamaremos Cassiopea ó Ahra.

-Me gustan los dos.

El ministro empezó a hablar.

_Que bueno que está vivo._

-Callate

Se movió incómodamente en la silla donde estaba postrado, haciendo ruido y haciendo que le pusieran atención.-Bien, hemos...hemos visto como éste... éste chico ha cambiado con otro, y como el... otro nos ha contado de su historia. Pero aún así, no dejaremos que ésto se repita, ahora tomaremos medidas drásticas, y escucharemos a el jurado.

Dolores Umbridge se levantó de su asiento.

-Como hemos podido ver, y escuchar, es mejor que el chico Malfoy sea llevado a Azkaban por diez años.

Harry Potter habló con enojo-Usted no tiene derecho a mandar a un chico inocente allá, usted sabe que es injusta, y le tiene miedo a lo pueda hacer más adelante. Todos tenemos miedo, es normal, pero no por eso debemos dejar que Adrien vaya a Azkaban sólo porque tenga dentro de él un personaje que le hace pensar como él.

-No tiene derecho a hablarme así, señor Potter.

-Tengo derecho, trabajo aquí desde que salí de Hogwarts, y usted no puede negarse a eso.

Ví como ella se volvía a sentar, con las manos y la mandibula apretada, los demás, sentados al lado del ministro, se miraron las caras con miedo, intentando decidir que sentencia me darían.

Esperaba que no me dieran ninguna, pero si lo hacían, quería que fuera al menos algo menor que diez años. Al menos uno.

-Yo digo que sea por dos años-comento una mujer de pelo castaño y largo

-Yo digo que un año-dijo un hombre de barba.

-Yo digo que tenga solamente vigilancia continua, hasta que sea seguro de que no sucederá nada.-comentó Potter mandandome una sonrisa. Yo agradecí asintiendole.

Así siguió por un par de horas, ya me sentía frustrado, ¿y quien no lo estaría? giré para buscar a Gabrielle, ella estaba sentada al lado de mis padres-que se fueron al comenzar de nuevo el juicio- me mandó una sonrisa, y yo no pude dejar de sentir una corriente cálida pasar por mi cuerpo.

Benjamin igua me sonrió, le devolví el gesto y volví a mirar para al frente. Esperé más y más minutos, hasta que dijeron que ya se había tomado la decisión.

-La decisión ua ha sido tomada.

Cerré los ojos, pidiendo que me dejaran libre, y me dejaran ver a mi familia.

Mis familias.

-Señores Malfoy, señores...Cassel, su hijo ha sido sentenciado a seis meses de prisión, y al salir de ésta, vigilado por tiempo completo.-dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa, sintiendo cansado de repente.

_Es lo mejor que se ha podido hace._-me dijo Christopher.

-Hubiera preferido que me dejaran vigilancia.

_Eso es lo que todo criminal quiere_

Hermione, Adrianne y Gabrielle se abalanzaron a los guardias, noté como uno caía por un golpe en la entrepierna hecho por mi madre Adrianne, otro por un golpe en la cara hecho lógicamente por Hermione y como otro salía disparado por una patada en el estómago, hecho por mi hermosa Gabrielle.

Mía se quedaba sentada, se apretaba las manos, y Sebástian la tenía agarrada del brazo.

_Bueno debo salir y hablar con ellos._

-Estás demente.

No, ahora cierra los ojos y déjame entrar.

Hice lo que pidió, y volví a sentir como mi cuerpo se sentía tieso, duro. Luego escuché hablar a Christopher.

-Bueno mis queridos jueces y personas chismosas aquí presentes, he de admitir que se sintió como un golpe lo que han decidido para mí, para nosotros, por eso no puedo hacer más que...matarlos.

La gente se fue levantando para salir de la habitación, una que otra mujer pedía que abrieran las puertas para escapar.

Los únicos que no se movían de donde estaban eran los que yo conocía, sabía que no era la intención de Christopher matarlos, sólo lo decía para ver como reaccionaban.

-Estas en el ministerio.

-Eso que importa, se muy bien que es el ministerio no soy estúpido, pero eso no me impide matarlos, ahora.

-No tienes varita.-le dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Quien necesita varita cuando tienes mitad vampiro dentro de tí.-dijo con burla, sentí como ahora si se enojaba y no se ponía a jugar, osea que ahora si estaba pensando matar a cada uno de los presentes... incluyendo mi familia.

_Basta_

-No Adrien, no dejaré que nos manden a Azkaban, no iré ahí, donde se supone que van los asesinos, los verdaderos culpables. No iré, no iré allí.

_Tienes que controlarte_

-Oh no Adrien, no me harás sentir pena por ellos. NO VALEN. NINGUNA VIDA DE ESE GRUPO DE AQUÍ EN FRENTE VALE. NI SIQUIERA SABIAN QUE MI MADRE MURIÓ, NI SIQUIERA SABÍAN ESO, por eso no les dejaré vivir.

-Eso es tiempo pasado-gritó Draco desde atrás-Ya deja de hablar de ella, sabemos que te dolió ver como ella se sacrificó, y yo haría lo mismo por mis hijos, pero es hora de que dejes eso y busques un futuro.

-¡Entonces sacrificate ahora!-caminó hacia mi padre y lo tomó del cuello- Ya que eres tan valiente, veamos que se siente cuando un padre muere frente a su hijo.-mi padre ni se inmutó, pero Hermione se acercó y me empezó a jalar del brazo.

-No porfavor, dejalo en paz.-decía con las lágrimas ya casi saliendo de sus ojos.

-Hermione...déjalo-dijo Draco mirándola a ella con tristeza-Ya déjalo.

-NO, ERES MI ESPOSO Y TE AMO, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE MATE ÉSTE IMBECIL.-después de decirlo me dió un golpe en el rostro, dejándome desorientado, igual que a él-No tocaras a mi familia bastardo-sacó su varita y me apuntó con ella.

-¿Matarás a tu propio hijo?-preguntó con una sonrisa torcida-Bien, hazlo, me tienes enfrente- extendió los brazos y se quedó parado mirandola con detenimiento.

Ella empezó a llorar, y Draco la tomó de los hombros.-NO hagas una tonteria Hermione.

Los Cassel se pusieron a su lado y me apuntaron, igual que hizo Gabrielle y Ben.

-Matenme, será lo mejor.

Todos me apuntaron, hasta los viejos que estaban juzgandonos, me rodearon y respiré hondo para calmar mi nerviosismo. Ya era hora de morir.

Ya estaba previsto.

Un azote se escuchó en el salón, todos se hicieron a un lado dejande entrar a tres hombres, un anciano, un chico y un hombre, nos evaluaron con la mirada, principalmente el hombre y el chico.

-Veo que están peleando.

-Si, es cierto-contesto el chico-este se acercó y me tomó del hombro-Tienes una magia poderosa.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó Christopher, pero noté lo tenso que estaba.

-¿Me recuerdas? creí que si aparecía frente a tí, no lo harías, pero veo que sí.

-¿Como no acordarme de tí? sigues teniendo ese olor característico.

-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido.

El hombre se acercó-eres tú, te buscamos por todas partes. Pero no tienes la misma apareciencia.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-y tu olor tiene un toque diferente.

-Tal vez sea porque este no es mi cuerpo idiota.

-Christopher, ¿que tienes?

-Nada que te incumba.

-Hace años que no nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos me miras como si me odiaras.

-Es porque lo hago.

-Por qu...

-¿Por qué? te diré porque maldito, te fuiste y no regresaste por nosotros, mataron a mamá por tu maldita culpa.

Todo encajó, él chico era su hermano, y el hombre era su padre, ¿entonces quien era el viejo?

-No pude volver a tiempo, ¿crees que lo hice a posta? NO, encontré a tu mamá muerta en la mansión, pero no los encontré a ustedes, los busqué por años y nunca dí a su ubicación. Luego me enteré que una mujer se los había llevado. Cuando entré a la mansión de ella vi unos hombres hablar con un niño, y su olor se me era conocido, si, tu hermano. Te buscamos pero no te encontramos. Jamás supimos de tí, hasta hace dos días, cuando nos llegó un aviso a los vampiros alemanes, diciendo que las bestias esas sin nombre habían aparecido otra vez. Luego tu hermano y yo fuimos a la mansión, y todavía un olor se sentía...el tuyo. Y aquí estamos...

-No me importa.-señaló a su padre- Yo ya no puedo volver a ser un ser normal porque ya estoy muerto! morí el mismo día que me llevaron y me alejaron de Nicholas, morí en un maldito calabozo con olor a putrefacción, y reviví cuando Adrien nació. Él es mi cuerpo ahora, y nadie puede ayudarnos a vivir por separado. Así que no me vengas con tus idioteces.-bajó la mano y se sentó en la silla otra vez.-Quiero volver a ser yo mismo.-susurró.

Me sentí igual que él.

Yo quería tener mi propio cuerpo.

Pensar a mi manera.

Hacer todo a mi manera.

Pero tenia razón, eso ya no se podía.

-Te toca Adrien-mi cuerpo se relajó y luego miré, ahora ya era yo, y tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para encontrarme. Me levanté y me puse cerca de mis madres.-Quiero decirles que... que son las mejores mujeres que he conocido.-las abracé con fuerza-Las quiero.-ellas me apretaron, me separé de ellas y fui con mis padres-Ustedes son unos serios, pero les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí. Draco, dile a la abuela que es la mejor del mundo, y que deje de darle tanta mermelada a Scorp.-él asintió.

Mía, Sebástian, cuiden a mamá mientras no estoy.-mi hermana me abrazó.

-Cuidate Adrien.-asentí, sebastian inclinó la cabeza-Te esperaremos hermano.

Llegué con Ben y Gabrielle-Ben, fuiste un gran amigo, eras un pegostre pero, un buen amigo. Dile a Ax que estudie más para los examenes, y que deje de comer tanto.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.-sonreimos.

-Y Gab, tengo que decirlo porque creo que me costará después. Te amo, eres la chica que se ha robado mi corazón desde el momento en que te ví enojarte con Ed por tu libro, eres la más interesante de todos estos patéticos amigos que tengo. Y aunque quería esperar un tiempo para pedirte que fueras mi novia, puede que jamás lo seamos. Me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado toda mi vida, te amo princesa.-le tomé el rostro y la besé, ella me correspondió unos segundos después, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para pegarse más a mí. Tuve que cortarlo.

-Nunca lo olvides.-le dije mirándole esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me atraían.-Me encantan tus ojos.

-Te esperaré Adrien, todo el tiempo que necesites.

Me separé de ella y los miré a todos.-Es hora de ir a Azkaban.-susurré. Los guardias me esposaron y me llevaron a la puerta. El viejo que estaba ahí nos miró y me frunció el seño.

Sentí enojo al verlo, pero no haría nada.

Christopher tendría que esperar.

Se cerraron las puertas y me llevaron otra vez por el pasillo oscuro, perdiendome en la oscuridad del lugar y olvidando los buenos momentos, porque ahora entraban los malos.

...

-Que fue eso?-preguntó Hermione-¿Por qué se despidió?

-Tu lo sabes Hermione, irá a Azkaban, y cuando salga se irá para buscar más respuestas. Volverá hasta que esté preparado.-comentó Draco con tristeza.

Adrianne y Mier no pudieron hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza. Todos lo hicieron.

-Entonces no volverá hasta que pasen dos años o más.-dijo Adrianne.-Volví a perder a mi hijo.

Gabrielle también lloraba, porfin Adrien la habia besado, pero se fue y la dejó para seguir su camino. Y ella lo entendía, pero dolía. Benjamin se la llevó del salón, igual que Sebástian hizo con su hermana, los padres se quedaron llorando, menos los hombres.

Los jueces se fueron con el miedo de que volviera.

Y los vampiros se quedaron en su lugar. El padre con un dolor por ver como su hijo no le importaba verlo, y el hermano por notar como su hermano habia cambiado para mal.

Fue obra de los mortífagos-pensó.-¿Pero sería cierto?

Su hermano ahora lo veía con asco, y a su padre igual, los dos habían esperado tanto para que llegara, y cuando lo hizo él ya había muerto. Sólo un gemelo quedó y fue horrible pensar que su hermano jamás volvería a sus vidas. Su padre lo llevó a Alemania, entrenó con ellos para ser uno del grupo, todo iba bien, pero todo fue mejor cuando su padre recivió el informe. Su padre quería matar a los bastardos que mataron a su amada. Y él tabién, pero alguien les había ganado, y fue su hermano.

Pensó que al verlos, Christopher volvería y seguirian con sus vidas, pero no fue así.

Su hermano cambió. Y ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo propio, pensó que sería el mismo chico protector, con esa sonrisa traviesa, pero ahora su sonrisa era de burla. Como diciendo, metete tus palabras por la boca y tragatelas hasta vomitar. Ese no era su hermano.

-No dejaremos que tu hermano cambie más, cuando salga de Azkaban, nos lo llevaremos a Alemania.

-No, llevaremos al otro.

-Si.

-Vió a tu abuelo con mala cara.

-Eso es lógico, yo aún lo veo con muy mala cara, por él mamá murió. Christopher no olvidará eso tan fácil, por él, todo sucedió como pasó, vivimos en las calles, luego Bella nos llevó a su mansión, ella nos protegía, luego murió y nos digeron que necesitaban a uno de nosotros, y Chris se ofreció. No sabía que era para matarlo. Y no entiendo el por que querían hacerlo.

-Eso lo veremos cuando salga.

Caminaron a la puerta y se fueron, dejando al viejo en la habitación junto a los padres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K Rowling, la historía es unicamente mía y salió de mi pobre mente aburrida. Algunos personajes son inventados por mí. **

**Una familia para mí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No se cuanto tiempo ya había pasado desde que me encerraron en Azkaban. Calculaba ya unos tres meses máximo, pero no podía saberlo exactamente, porque aquí, en Azkaban, era difícil saber cuando era de día, cuando era la tarde, y cuando era la noche.

Creo que por eso nadie quería entrar aquí.

Ya muchos presos habían muerto de la desesperación, muchos habían sentido pánico al saber que jamás regresarían o que algún día morirían.

Solos.

Yo, nada más me quedaba sentado, viéndolos gastarse sus dedos y llenándolos en sangre, al rascar a la pared y esperar a que se abriera, pero eso nunca iba a pasar.

Agradecía a Merlín, a que me diera un compañero al que no le importara lo que sucediera alrededor suyo. Sólo se acostaba en el catre casi desecho, y luego cerraba los ojos para supongo, perderse en su mente.

Era una muy buena manera de olvidar todo.

Pero yo no podía por el simple detalle de que yo tenía un idiota molestándome por dentro de mi cabeza. Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, pero claro, luego llegaba y me decía-No puedes. Ya estoy muerto.-y ahí se me terminaba mi única opción.

Me sentaba en el suelo frío, y colocaba mi brazo derecho en mi rodilla, recargándome en ella, para después, ver un punto cualquiera de la celda.

Algunas veces pensaba en mi familia, otras, tarareaba una canción que siempre componía en mi cabeza, para algún día, tocarla en el piano.

Mis padres, los extrañaba tanto, que hasta pensaba en fugarme e ir con ellos.

Y esa no era la mejor manera para salir.

Tenía que esperar mis seis meses, para viajar a donde tuviera respuestas sobre nosotros.

Sobre Christopher y yo.

Corey, mi compañero, me pidió permiso para acompañarme a mi viaje. Christopher me dijo que era buena idea hacerlo, ya que él y yo éramos unos reclusos sin remedio a esperar, y también porque Corey escuchaba cosas.

Lógico, no era lo mismo que yo, pero era algo parecido.

Me contó sobre la vida que tuvo, con problemas con la familia, y las voces molestándolo a cada rato.

No tenía un medio-vampiro molesto.

Sólo uno cosa casi idéntica a Christopher.

Los guardias llegaban y nos daban nuestra comida-que era un asco- y luego se iban a hablar de minorías, como su vida.

¿Teníamos que soportarlos?

Si

Escuchábamos de su patética vida, y para ser exactos, de sus relaciones con sus ex esposas o ex amantes que eran buenas en la cama o malas en ella. De sus hijos que jamás verían porque no les importaba.

Muy bien guardias, espero que se arrepientan algún día.

-Sabes bien que no debes hacerle caso a sus palabras tontas-me dijo Corey desde su catre, acostado con las manos tras la nuca.-Se arrepentirán.

-Cuando?

-Cuando noten que sus hijos se asquean con su sola presencia, cada vez que él pone un pie en la casa para "darle" dinero o para verlos-dijo entrecomillando la palabra darle- cuando sus hijos no lo miren a los ojos, o si lo hacen, mirándolo con rabia y asco contenido. Asi se darán cuenta.

-Acaso eso te sucedió?-le pregunté

-Si-me miró- mi padre hizo lo mismo que ellos están haciendo, de hecho, mi padre es un guardia de la bola de allá-señaló a un hombre barbudo-y bueno, creo que no se ha dado cuenta que soy su hijo.-levantó los hombros y los bajó, restándole importancia.

-Y tu madre?

-Murió hace tres años-se volteó mirando la pared- Deja de escuchar, sólo molestan.

Así pasó más de un tiempo-inexacto para mi- escuchando las risas y porquerías de los demás. Volví a escuchar la voz de Christopher, pidiéndome matarlos, callarlos.

Yo quería lo mismo

Corey quería lo mismo

Los tres queríamos lo mismo

Pero siempre la conciencia gana, y no hicimos nada. Seguimos aguantando su habladurías y después exploté.

-Maldita sea ya cállense malditos idiotas!

Los hombres, tanto guardias como presos, me voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-Que haz dicho niño?-me preguntó un hombre alto y castaño

-He dicho que se callen. Sus malditas conversaciones me están haciendo enfadar, y ya estoy harto de todos ustedes.-me acerqué a las rejas que me dejaban verlos- quiero que se vayan a otra parte, porque no seguiré tolerándolos.

Sentí una mano en el hombro.- Adrien, cálmate, eso no ayudará nada.

-Estoy harto de escucharlos.

-Aún así

-Estas harto niño? Pues por qué no mejor te llevamos a la parte donde están los que se quedarán de por vida? Ahí solo escucharas gritos y lamentos.-se acercó el guardia y me apunto con la varita

-Te crees fuerte sólo porque tienes tu varita, si no la tuvieras, sería una cosa diferente.-dije alejando su varita con el dedo.

-Que dijiste?-me gritó-No dudaré en tirarte un hechizo para callarte.

-Hazlo, no me importa.

_Adrien, sabes que si lo hará verdad?_

Lo sé muy bien

_Perfecto, es mi turno_

No te dejaré salir Christopher

_Por qué no? _

Porque eres peligroso

_Y tu no?_

Lo soy

Entonces me toca a mí.

Todo se volvió negro y ya no pude controlar mis movimientos.

Ya te callaste no es cierto niño? Eres patético, igual que todos los habitantes de este mundo.-estallo en carcajadas junto con sus compañeros.-tu y tu vida son una porquería, no eres nadie más que un reo sin remedio a estar aquí.

-No debes decir cosas como esas.-levantó el rostro-es peligroso, y más cuando se lo dices a un vampiro.-pasó el brazo de las rejas y estrujó el cuello del hombre con la mano-un vampiro no es fácil de lidiar.

Todos los guardias sacaron las varitas y le apuntaron.-Déjalo idiota!

-Y si no que?-preguntó mirando al otro- me matarás?

Empezó a temblar de miedo, se sintió torpe por paralizarse frente a un vampiro.

no lo haré, bueno si lo haré, te mat..mata.. mataré.

-Hazlo entonces.-siguió estrujando el cuello, haciendo el hombre empezara a golpearlo con la poca fuerza que tenía.- Claro, tienes que atinarme primero.-Aventó al guardia a la pared y giró para mirar al otro.- eres tan cobarde como para matarme detrás de unas rejas insignificantes?

-Adrien, deberías dejar de hacerte el fuerte-escuchó decir a Corey-no es gracioso

-Y quien dijo que soy Adrien? No, no, no, soy Christopher, hijo de un vampiro. Y mi paciencia y la de Adrien, se ha acabado.- agarró los barrotes, haciendo fuerza, y creando un hueco entre una reja y otra. Los hombres con miedo se alejaron unos pasos.

-Expelliarmus!-gritó uno

El hechizo le dio de golpe en el pecho, llevándolo hasta el final de la celda estrellándose en la pared de piedra.

-Wooo, eso dolió.-dijo riéndose-Buena fuerza de hechizo, pero es difícil matarme.-se levantó y se acercó corriendo, embistiendo la reja y haciendo que ésta se doblara un poco.

El mismo guardia volvió a gritar Expelliarmus, volviéndolo a llevar a la parte trasera.

-Es el único hechizo que conoces?-se levantó con esfuerzo-son tan patéticos.

-Adrien.

-Shhh, esto terminará rápido. Caminó y se puso frente a ellos-Bueno, diagnme como se sienten al saber que no saben hacer nada más que hablar? Duele?

Los reos de las otras celdas rieron con burla-Vamos idiotas, no que son buenos?-grito uno

-Sólo saben hablar-gritó otro

-Hiciste que se sintieran patéticos. Bien.- dijo Corey palmeando la espalda del chico.

-Tenía que hacerlo.-contestó sonriendo.

Se escucharon bastantes réplicas sobre los guardias y sobre el ministro, aventabas pequeñas rocas que estaban dentro de las celdas, golpeando a los guardias.

Así estuvo por más de veinte minutos, hasta que otra bola de idiotas entraron a la parte para reos sin sentencia fuerte, y pidieron explicaciones por los fuertes gritos.

-Que pasa aquí.- grito un viejo

Nadie dijo nada.

-He preguntado que pasa aquí?

Christopher se levantó y se puso frente a ellos.-Sólo son quejas-dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Mis oídos no me engañan. Qué hacían?

-Ya dije que hacíamos

-No me contestes así insolente-se acercó y tomó por el cuello del traje de reos al chico

-Pues entonces usted no me hable como si fuera un idiota-dijo mirándolo con furia

El viejo gruño y lo soltó-Ahora, nosotros cuidaremos esta área de Azkaban hasta que este chico de aquí, se largue. Siento que tu eres el que pone a los demás así.

-No piensa mal, pero dejemos esto en claro, sólo yo lo hago, nadie más.

-Que quiere decir con eso?

-Lo verá mañana por la mañana-dijo Corey acostándose y sonriendo-es chistoso como reaccionan los guardias.

El señor abrió la reja y se puso al lado de Adrien-Más te vale que no hagas nada que perjudique a nosotros los guardias. Entendiste?

-Aja

-No me digas aja niño estúpido. Responde!

-Yo ya respondí

-Aja no es una respuesta

-Para mi lo es

-Para mi no

-Pues se tiene que aguantar, amigo.

Los otros guardias me agarraron del uniforme y me estrellaron en la pared. Corey se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hey, usted no puede hacer eso

-Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Por eso se hizo el alboroto-dijo Adrien sonriendo

-No me vengas con eso

-Lo digo en serio

Lo soltó y lo dejó en el suelo- Vámonos, debemos dejar a estos reos y mandar a los otros a la otra área-salieron de la celda y dejaron un gran silencio en los pasillos.

Adrien se levantó del suelo-y como estuvo?

-Ya casi me matas del susto

-Si, es cierto.

-Pero quien eres?

-Soy Adrien

-No lo eres, tu dijiste que no lo eras

-Ese era Christopher, ahora soy Adrien

-Es difícil diferenciar.

-Mis ojos lo hacen

-Ah!, bueno ahora se que hacer para ver quién eres.

Le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó al otro catre- Mañana nos espera nada que hacer.

Los dos rieron y se acostaron.

-Espero ver pronto a mis madres, a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos, y a Gabrielle. Mi hermosa Gabrielle.

-¿Gabrielle?

-La chica que quiero en mi vida-dijo suspirando.

-…Bien, a mi no me gusta nadie.

-Pronto amarás a alguien, eso te lo aseguro.

Corey hizo una mueca.- hay que dormir.

-Cierto.

Adrien recostó su cabeza en la tela incómoda y cerró los ojos, se imagino a Hermione y a Draco, junto a Scorpius, jugado con él.

Los extrañaba. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y pensó que jamás en su vida, se sintió tan solo. No como ahora, que no los tenía junto a él.

...

Draco y Hermione paseaban en el mundo muggle junto a un Scorpius agarrado de sus manos. El niño estaba empezando a hablar, y ya hacia uso de su magia, que era romper todo lo que habia a su paso cada vez que lloraba.

Hermione sabia que iba a ser dificil mantenerlo calmado, y más cuando Adrien se haía ido. Él era el que mantenía a raya a Scorpius, y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

Adrien ya llevaba casi cuatro meses dentro de Azkaban, y estaría feliz si no fuera porque él dijo que luego de salir, se iría a buscar respuestas, osea que no regresaría a verlos, ni siquiera a visitarlos en su salida. Quería ir y al menos despedirse de él, pero no. Sabía que sería dificil dejarlo ir.

Draco no estaba diferente, su hijo mayor no regresaría hasta que sus preguntas fueran contestadas, y eso no le gustaba. Aunque no era su padre de sangre, él lo quería como si lo fuera. Narcissa lo veía como su nieto mayor, y lo cuidó cada momento que estuvo con él.

Para Draco eso fue maravilloso.

Quería que viera a Lucius y que éste lo aceptara, porque al fin y al cabo era su padre.

-Pronto Adrien saldrá.

-Si

-Quiero verlo-dijo Hermione sentada en el pasto, abrazandose las piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas.

-Hermione. Sabes que el tiene que hacer este descubrimiento.-le abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Yo quiero verlo, pero no será posible hasta que todas sus preguntas sean contestadas.

-Tienes razón.

-Te amo Hermione- le dio un beso largo en los labios.- Y tambien a esta hermosa bebe que estará con nosotros en poco tiempo.-dijo tocando el vientre ya abultado.

...

_Ya solo debes encontrar las respuestas Adrien, seras capaz de encontrarlas tu solo?_

_Tu vida puede terminar cuando llegues al final._

_Tu decides que haras cuando lo termines._

_Piensalo Adrien._

_¿Estas dispuesto a sufrir por él?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero pedir disculas por mi tardanza, ya tenía todo el capitulo escrito pero el problema fue que lo deje en una computadora que no era la mía, sino la de mi madre. Tuve que esperar a que la trajera a la casa para poder pasarlo a mi cumpu y subir el cap. **

**La computadora fue traido ayer por la tarde. Gracias a Merlín porque ya quería subirlo.**

**Gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios sobre como va la historia.**


End file.
